


IN CRESCENDO

by Larry4e



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry4e/pseuds/Larry4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis se despierta una mañana en un hospital y el silencio es abrumador. La música clásica es su vida o más bien lo era...</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN CRESCENDO

CAPÍTULO 1  
Aumento progresivo de la intensidad, del sentido de la música  
Vacío, hueco, frío….aquello no tenía sentido para él. Qué demonios había pasado? Donde estaba la gente? Donde estaba el ruido, el aire? A dónde había ido todo el mundo?  
Se sentía inerte y medio muerto. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que vería. Parpadeó levemente y una fría luz blanca lo deslumbró, apenas podía moverse como si sus piernas y brazos se hubieran roto en mil pedazos. Vislumbró brevemente a su padre, que le sonreía beatíficamente. Qué hacía allí? La angustia comenzó a atenazarlo. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, una persona importante y muy, muy ocupada. Su tiempo era oro y si lo estaba perdiendo a su lado era porque algo realmente serio estaba sucediendo. Una caricia suave lo apartó de sus pensamientos y volvió a abrir los ojos, allí estaban otra vez, esos ojos azules y compasivos.  
Intentó incorporarse para hacerle frente, para pedir calma, al fin y al cabo estaba dolorido, pero estaba, qué era lo realmente importante. Una mano fuerte lo retuvo intentando calmarlo. Por fin pudo mirar sin sentir cristales en los párpados y la imagen ante él lo alarmó.  
Estaba todo el mundo, toda su absurda y extensa familia estaba alrededor. Sus cuatro hermanas y su madre, sus abuelos, tíos y primos. Por el amor de Dios si hasta estaba Stand! Quiso creer que aquello era una especie de fiesta de bienvenida por haber conseguido salir del mundo de los muertos, pero el terrible silencio de la habitación comenzó a asustarlo.  
No se oía nada, nadie suspiraba, ni se movía, nada sonaba ni retumbaba, nadie reía ni saludaba. Se pasó una mano por la cara para intentar aclararse, pero no pudo escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración. La otra aún estaba cobijada bajo la palma de su padre que de pronto la apretó intentando reconfortarlo.  
Se giró completamente para enfrentarlo. Quiso llamarlo, pero no pudo, no tenía voz, sentía sus cuerdas vocales vibrar pero no oía absolutamente nada. Una de sus hermanas, Lottie, comenzó a llorar, pero no había gemidos, ni llanto, solo lágrimas.  
Algo parecido a un zumbido comenzó a aprisionarlo, a asfixiarlo y gritó, gritó y gritó hasta vaciar la habitación, grito como un loco, como un enfermo, gritó como si se hubiera acabado el mundo. Gritó sin voz y con miedo hasta desgañitarse. Gritó hasta caer rendido porque ya no podía oírse.  
Gritó porque estaba sordo.

 

CAPITULO 2  
Las noticias en la prensa eran claras como el agua. En primera plana de todos y cada uno de los periódicos de su padre se veía el caos y la destrucción de las explosiones. Aquel atentado del que había sido la víctima más grave y sin duda la más significativa. Ser el hijo del jefe, del magnate de las comunicaciones Mark Tomlinson lo ponía en el ojo del huracán y es que de alguna manera era como si el destino lo hubiese colocado en ese camino para acabar con él. Debía estar agradecido porque en toda la prensa escrita hubieran tenido la consideración de no publicar ninguna imagen suya, ya que de hecho existían.  
Que fuera el único herido después de una detonación tan gigantesca era casi una especie de milagro y una victoria para los terroristas que habían pegado en donde más podía dolerle al Sr. Tomlinson. Su querido primogénito, su querido Louis.  
Hasta hace unos días tenía un futuro prometedor y todo el mundo por delante como compositor y pianista de renombre, su carrera había subido como la espuma y no precisamente por influencias paternas o familiares. Louis era una persona talentosa con un don claro para la música. De hecho hacía unos años el conglomerado de empresas que dirigía su padre se había diversificado adquiriendo diferentes agencias de representación musical y productoras con la idea de gratificarlo por labrarse su propio éxito, dándole su espacio en la Tomlinson Corporation.  
No podía pensar en otra cosa, no concebía una vida sin música y solo con imaginar que ese silencio iba a durar para siempre la ira se apoderaba de él. No cabía la menor duda, iba a volverse loco, era un hecho tan claro como que aún podía respirar.  
Se negaba a relacionarse, a escribir e incluso a hablar…La lesión en su oído a causa de la enorme explosión era irremediable, pero su habla no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño.  
Los doctores se habían escudado en el trauma de lo vivido, para justificar su mutismo, y los gritos del día que había sabido de su sordera corroboraba al 100% ese diagnóstico. Pero qué sabían los médicos, como podían ellos adivinar su angustia, su miedo…qué sabían ellos de lo que la música significaba para él.  
Su padre no se había separado de su lado, deambulando día y noche por la habitación medio desquiciado por el silencio de su hijo. Sintiéndose culpable e impotente por no poder ayudarlo, por no poder ofrecer un poco de consuelo, por no poder remediar toda aquella situación.  
Llamó a los mejores psicólogos y terapeutas de toda Inglaterra, utilizó todo el poder que el dinero y los contactos le ofrecían pero no pudo conseguir ni el más mínimo progreso.

 

 

CAPITULO 3  
Llevaba más de un mes encerrado en aquel maldito hospital obligándose a permanecer en cama, hecho un ovillo la mayor parte del día, deprimido y aislado. No atendía a razones y apenas se alimentaba para angustia de toda su familia.  
Los días pasaban en una triste y lenta sucesión de horas y minutos que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte. Se acercaba la Navidad y aquello no ayudaba en absoluto, en breve sería su maldito cumpleaños y tener un año más no hacía más que hundirlo en su pena. Veintidós años, ese era su número, había decidido que aquel iba a ser su año, que su suerte iba a convertirse en oro puro y que todo lo que le esperaba eran éxitos y felicidad, que la música que tanto amaba por fin iba a llevarlo a la cima.  
Ahora se enfrentaba a un patético cumpleaños en el que no podría escuchar ni tan si quiera las felicitaciones de sus hermanas pequeñas. Porque ese era otro tema. Louis sentía debilidad por las niñas de la casa, siempre había sido así y ellas lo adoraban y respetaban por eso. Las había mimado, cuidado y consentido como el perfecto hermano mayor, las había hecho reír y consolado cuando estaban tristes y ahora sólo podía apartarlas de su vida como a todo lo demás para no herirlas.  
Con el paso de las semanas habían dejado de visitarlo y quería pensar que alguien había sido lo suficientemente prudente como para contar una mentira por él, diciéndoles que estaba enfermo y que ahora no podrían verlo por un tiempo…eso esperaba.  
El día 24, no sopló las velas, no hubo tarta ni felicitaciones, o al menos él no las escuchó, solo hubo vacío y dolor como de costumbre…  
A media tarde poco antes de que terminase el horario de visitas vio un par de pequeñas cabezas rubias acercarse a los laterales de su cama, las podía reconocer entre un millón, eran las gemelas. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo alargó su mano para acariciarlas y a cambio sólo recibió sonrisas y dulces miradas. Intentó perderse en sus ojos azules, evitando unos labios que se movían sin sentido. Phoebe le tomó una mano y tal como le había indicado su madre aquella mañana la posó en su diminuto cuello y sin querer, sin habérselo propuesto a través de aquellas vibraciones pudo descifrar como le decía “felicidades Lou”.  
Las manos comenzaron a picarle por la emoción y algo que hacía días se interponía entre él y el mundo se rompió en aquel preciso instante, dando paso a un torrente de sentimientos.  
Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

 

 

CAPITULO 4  
Era irreal. Todo lo que le había sucedido tenía que ser ficticio por fuerza, no podía reconocer a la persona en la que se había convertido, débil e indefenso sin esperanza ni objetivos. Su vida se había convertido en silencio y más silencio, su cabeza no hacía más que llenarse de palabras que rebotaban en su cabeza haciéndose eco a sí mismas.  
Quería levantarse, volver al mundo, pero algo lo atenazaba a la cama del hospital, una especie de seguridad y quietud. La vibración de las cuerdas vocales de una de sus hermanas pequeñas lo había sacado de aquella falsa estabilidad, dejándolo pendiente de un hilo al borde del precipicio.  
Aún le temblaban las manos al recordarlo. Había conseguido conectar con ella, con solo un gesto, la había entendido. Por primera vez en dos meses había sabido que era lo que le decían, palabras llenas de cariño y ternura, que lo llenaron de esperanza.  
Si el mundo, su perfecto e inalterable mundo se había puesto patas arriba no le quedaba más remedio que adaptarse a él y sobrevivir. Vivía en el S.XXI y contaba con todas las ventajas que el dinero podía comprar. Se apartaría de la música, renunciaría a su sueño como tal y buscaría una nueva pasión a la que entregarse en cuerpo y alma, por la que vivir.  
El mundo de las comunicaciones era lo suficientemente amplio como para encontrar en él alguna inquietud. Eso es! Buscaría una causa, una causa justa a la que entregarse. Ese sería su primer objetivo. Un lugar en el que sentirse cómodo y dar el todo por el todo. Comprometerse con algo al 100% e implicarse al máximo.  
No parecía tan difícil…Aunque lo era, sus estados de ánimo fluctuaban entre la depresión absoluta y la euforia sin pasar entre ambas más de cinco minutos. Su padre tenía razón, necesitaba el apoyo de un psicólogo, necesitaba “hablar” con alguien que le ayudara a reencontrarse consigo mismo, con el Louis Tomlinson que además de pianista había sido un individuo per se. La música lo había definido la mayor parte de su corta vida y abandonarla suponía desde su punto de vista rechazar parte de su personalidad y su esencia. Quién iba a ser ahora que no era un músico o un compositor? Qué sabía o podía hacer además de tocar las teclas de un hermoso piano?  
Sería un líder, un luchador y si tenía que convertirse en un valiente lo haría, si tenía que pelear tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y el apoyo incondicional de su familia para lograrlo. O al menos confiaba en poder...

 

 

CAPITULO 5  
Apenas habían pasado cuatro días desde “el cambio” de Louis y si algunas cosas seguían siendo rematadamente malas, estaba decidido a ver el lado positivo de la vida. Había comenzado cambiando la decoración de aquel espantoso cuarto en el que llevaba atrapado casi 2 meses. Pidió ayuda a sus hermanas y gracias a la cuenta abierta de su padre no habían reparado en gastos. Cortinas rosas con corazones, paredes amarillas y naranjas y alfombras en forma de flores, aquella habitación de pronto parecía la casa de la playa de una de las muñecas de Daisy pero no le importaba y al hospital tampoco, por algo eran dueños de un 33% del accionariado del St. Mary.  
La comunicación con su familia era escasa y muy frustrante y si había algo que lo apenaba además de la falta de música en su vida era no poder hablar con sus seres queridos sin mil papeles de por medio. Cuatro días intentando interactuar con sus revoltosas hermanas lo habían dejado exhausto, no las entendía la mayor parte de las veces y cuando alguna de las mayores intentaba condensar en pocas frases escritas alguna de las parrafadas de las gemelas el sentido de las mismas solía ser surrealista. Faltaba la entonación, los balbuceos, las risas, la emoción.  
Era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado y el desencanto comenzaba a hacer mella en él después de una larga mañana de juegos. Su padre apareció de la nada para ofrecerle un poco de sosiego. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le revolvió el pelo como cuando era un crío. Inmediatamente le alcanzó un programa con un listado larguísimo de personalidades y comenzó a escribir pequeñas anotaciones en los márgenes: “tienes que venir” , “las niñas están entusiasmadas”.  
Cuando por fin descubrió de qué se trataba, no pudo reprimir un mal gesto. Una gala, su padre pretendía que acudiese a una gala benéfica en el mismo hospital en el que todavía estaba convaleciente, una gala con decenas de actuaciones musicales de las que no podría disfrutar, y con cientos de personas deseosas de saber cómo se encontraba, a las que no podría responder. Sólo de pensar en el cotilleo que se iba a generar a su alrededor le entraban sudores fríos, nunca había estado preparado para ese mundo, nunca había sido ni falso ni hipócrita y desde luego su especialidad no eran las sonrisas vacías.  
Gesticuló un no rotundo con la cabeza. No iría, aún no estaba bien, no estaba preparado para exponerse de esa forma. Su padre intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, apretándole un hombro y pidiendo con la mirada, porque si algo había descubierto rápidamente el Sr. Tomlinson era como comunicarse con su hijo sin hacerlo sentir incómodo.  
Volvió a negarse y una pequeña mano se aferró a la suya. Daisy y Phoebe lo miraban suplicantes señalando fervientemente algo en el programa que sostenía:  
“One Direction” –Presentación del nuevo single: The Story of my Life

 

CAPITULO 6  
Se negó como un loco haciendo sonreír a las gemelas. Aquello era el colmo, si no estaba dispuesto a ir a la gala benéfica del hospital cuando había visto que entre los invitados se encontraba gente tan interesante como Jamie Cullum (al que estaba deseando conocer) estaba claro que aquel cuarteto prefabricado no iba a conseguirlo.  
Sus hermanas saltaban, rodeándolo en lo que parecía una completa locura, dando saltos y más saltos mientras parecía que cantaban o gritaban algo a pleno pulmón. No pudo evitar mirar a su padre con una interrogación en la cara. Rápidamente Mark se hizo con el pequeño cuaderno que llevaba en el bolsillo e intentó explicarse.  
“Son los chicos del momento”  
“Tus cuatro hermanas los adoran”  
“Phoebe está diciendo que de mayor quiere casarse con Niall”  
“Por favor, por favor, por favor…”  
“Eso lo dicen ellas, no yo…aunque creo que no te vendría mal un poco de distracción”  
Volvió a negarse  
“Tu madre y yo estaremos contigo todo el tiempo”  
No, dijo con la mano  
“No tienes nada que temer”  
Le arrebató el cuaderno y escribió “No tengo miedo”  
“Pues ven” Insistió. Su padre era un cabezota incansable, pero si algo había heredado de él era su persistencia. Se giró directamente, siendo un perfecto maleducado. Si para algo servía su maldita sordera, era para aislarse del mundo a su antojo. Con cerrar los ojos o darse la vuelta podía apartarse de cualquiera.  
Otra vez esa manita tirando del pijama y acercando su mano a su pequeño cuello, intentó retirarla pero era superior a él.”Por favor”. Otra vez aquella vibración que lo hacía comprender hasta el más complicado de los trabalenguas.  
Volvió al papel “Es la última vez que te dejo hacer eso”. Frunció el ceño para recalcar su palabras y automáticamente los azules ojos de las niñas se cristalizaron “Vale, iré”  
No sabía en donde se estaba metiendo y debía reconocer que no era una persona muy aventurera, pero tenía que adaptarse a las circunstancias y más le valía hacerlo cuanto antes. Se aferraría al brazo de su madre y no la dejaría alejarse ni dos pasos, su padre quedaba descartado, todo el mundo se acercaría a saludarlo y a hacer la “reverencia” correspondiente al jefe. Con su madre estaría a salvo.

CAPITULO 7  
No pegó ojo en toda la noche. Siempre había sido una persona nerviosa y activa, pero toda aquella situación lo superaba con creces. Estaba literalmente histérico. Se iba a enfrentar al mundo real en apenas unas horas. Había dejado la decisión de su vestuario en manos de su madre, que bien podría ponerle el smoking más bonito del mundo como el traje más ridículo que encontrase. No quería ni recordar aquella vez que se hizo con una chaqueta con un teclado de piano en las solapas y se la trajo como el regalo más fantástico. Le temblaban las piernas solo de pensarlo.  
Tenía que haber “hablado” con Lottie, la mayor de sus hermanas era mucho más fiable en aspectos relacionados con la moda. Louis era un tipo discreto sin necesidad de ser aburrido, podría decirse que era un pianista clásico sin remedio.  
Su padre le había jurado y perjurado que no tendría que hacer frente al photocall y que su mesa se encontraba cerca del escenario pero apartada de las cámaras y el bullicio de los famosos. No pensaba moverse de su sitio ni por todo el oro del mundo. Tenía que enfrentarse a todo aquello de la forma más lógica y racional que pudiera. Llegar, arrastrar a su madre hasta la mesa, cenar, sonreír como si fuera un anuncio de Coca-Cola e intentar abandonar aquel lugar lo antes posible.  
Ese era el plan y si había un plan, no habría ningún problema.  
La tarde llegó a la velocidad del rayo y con ella apareció su madre y su smoking. Se había permitido el desliz de traer un par de pajaritas para escoger y gracias a Dios una era completamente negra, la otra…de la otra mejor ni hablar.  
Se sintió bien al salir de la ducha y colocarse su traje a medida, le sentaba como un guante, era fresco y lo hacía sentirse real y sobre todo normal. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así que recordarlo fue reconfortante.  
Le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas a su madre y le ofreció su mano con toda la cortesía. Jay agradeció el gesto y tiró de él hasta abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y Louis tuvo que reprenderla con la mirada para que evitase llorar.  
Esperaron pacientemente la llegada de las chicas, que aparecieron casi en hora hechas un manojo de nervios. No podía oírlas, pero conocía sus maneras y movimientos, podía leer en ellas como en un libro y estaban realmente frenéticas por la velada.  
Su madre le hizo saber que su padre los esperaba en el hall del hospital, desde donde accederían a la sala de conferencias y exposiciones donde se había organizado la gala.  
El lugar era realmente elegante, alfombras rojas, lazos y flores en cada rincón…y gente, mucha gente, camareros, asistentes, chóferes, fotógrafos, periodistas y famosos y más famosos. Louis no sabía a dónde mirar, así que decidió perderse en los ojos de su madre, ella lo guiaría y le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba.  
Le frotó el brazo para llamar su atención. Estaban frente a un enorme display de cartón con el logo y el nombre del hospital impreso en él. Sintió como el pánico le subía por las piernas  
CAPITULO 8  
Oh aquello no podía marchar peor, le habían hecho mil fotografías y tres mil preguntas. Bueno o eso creyó cuando los periodistas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y comenzó el revuelo. Cegado por los flashes y sin decir una sola palabra intentó hacerle saber a su madre que no quería estar allí y gracias al cielo por una vez su madre estaba al 100% para él y lo apartó del tumulto lo más rápidamente que supo.  
Nada más dar la esquina al photocall, se soltó de su brazo y comenzó a hiperventilar. La noche no podía haber comenzado peor. Sentía una especie de pánico agudo en las costillas, que se transformó en una falta de aire completo. Nunca en su vida había sufrido de claustrofobia, ni de ninguna otra fobia parecida relacionada con las multitudes o la exposición pública, pero debía reconocer que caer en las garras de aquellos buitres dos minutos después de salir de su encierro lo había aterrorizado.  
Se pasó las manos por la cara en un intento de recobrar la compostura y respiró profundamente. Cuando por fin las apartó su madre lo miraba preocupada, con mil preguntas en su expresión. Le contestó con un gesto tranquilizador que la invitaba a retomar su camino y poco a poco se dirigieron al recinto donde se celebraba la gran gala benéfica.  
Le sorprendió ver a su padre esperándolos de pié junto a las niñas al lado de la que debía ser su mesa e inmediatamente su madre lo soltó y se dirigió como una flecha hacia él. Sin duda se estaba perdiendo una discusión de las buenas, podía leer los reproches en cada movimiento de sus manos.  
Intentó no prestar atención y se acercó a las niñas que daban pequeños saltitos disimulando y ocultando el objeto de sus miradas. Se giró sin ningún tipo de precaución hacia el foco de su nerviosismo y se topó con los cuatro chicos de la mesa de al lado. Si, sin duda aquellos debían ser One Direction. Se sentó despreocupadamente dispuesto a observar como interactuaban con las niñas y entre ellos intentando adivinar si eran los niñatos que había presupuesto.  
El departamento de marketing había hecho un trabajo fabuloso. Eran todos chicos atractivos y sonrientes y cubrían a la perfección los perfiles de una boyband. El guapo, el misterioso, el bueno…por el amor de Dios si tenían hasta un irlandés!  
Su atención se dispersó con un puñado de famosos que se detuvieron junto a sus padres y que cortaron de cuajo la pelea en ciernes. Era curioso, pero pese a que había temido un goteo constante de presentaciones y explicaciones, nadie se le había acercado directamente y era de agradecer después de la “entrada triunfal”, iba a ser una buena noche.  
Se sumió en la lectura del programa del acto y se sorprendió al saber que Jamie Cullum actuaba aquella noche. Sabía que estaría entre los invitados, pero no esperaba verlo frente al piano… Una mano impertinente interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Cuando levantó la mirada unos ojos verdes lo estaban esperando.

 

CAPITULO 9  
No supo cómo reaccionar, aquello era nuevo y pese a ser una persona con una excelente educación no sabía cómo enfrentarse a los desconocidos en sus circunstancias actuales.  
El chico, le ofreció la mano, pero sus ademanes parecían falsos y estudiados. El hecho de no poder prestar atención a lo que le decían le hacía analizar el contexto de la situación más a fondo de lo que lo había hecho nunca.  
Miró confundido a sus padres, que le sonreían a través de la mesa rodeados de otras tres personas. Eran los chicos de la banda y aquel…aquel era el cuarto. Dejó la mano tendida en el aire sin poder reaccionar correctamente frente a ella, hasta que Felicity le dio una especie de empujón que lo devolvió a la realidad. Se incorporó a duras penas y respondió al gesto tomando la mano en un torpe saludo.  
Como si se hubiera tele transportado por arte de magia, su padre se encontraba a su lado dando las explicaciones pertinentes. El chico le sonrió cortésmente y tomando una pluma que le ofrecían escribió en su programa “Harry Styles, encantado”.  
Le resultó petulante y demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo, como si estuviera por encima del bien y del mal. Había sido intrusivo y hasta cierto punto grosero en su insistencia, mientras los otros chicos esperaban pacientemente charlando con su madre y las niñas y se limitaban a saludarlo con apenas una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
La sonrisa torcida y burlona estaba completamente fuera de lugar, mientras disfrutaba de ser el centro del universo y esperando a que todos se inclinaran ante él. Algo no marchaba bien dentro de ese chico de ojos vacíos y mirada directa. La expresión artificial disfrazada de inocencia y encanto decía mucho más de él que cualquier palabra.  
Volvió a sentarse y se aisló en su mundo, no quería seguir mirándolo y por una vez se sintió taladrado, por una vez no oír no estaba siendo suficiente. Aquellos ojos verdes se le estaban clavando en la nuca, ardiendo. Comenzó a estar incómodo en su propio entorno y decidió que la mejor manera de apartarse de Harry Styles era huyendo literalmente.  
Se acercó a su madre y con un pequeño movimiento le indicó que se dirigía a los servicios. Caminó hecho una furia directo, como una flecha.  
Menudo estúpido engreído, quién se creía que era para echarlo de su propia mesa? Por qué se había sentido tan incómodo, a él que le importaba aquel crío?  
Había sido demasiado precipitado, eso era, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al mundo, aún estaba convaleciente para dar la cara y defenderse por sí mismo de depredadores imberbes.  
La puerta se abrió y el frío de la sala se le coló bajo la camisa. Cuando quiso ver su propio reflejo no pudo creerse que aquellos ojos verdes estuvieran otra vez posados en él.

 

CAPITULO 10  
Qué era aquel chico? Una especie de maniaco? Qué demonios hacía allí?  
Se giró bruscamente dispuesto a enfrentarlo y decirle un par de verdades. Pero ahí estaba otra vez ese aturdimiento que lo bloqueaba, ese hormigueo en las manos, ese zumbido hueco en su cerebro. Quiso zafarse, esconderse en su mundo y dar por perdida la batalla bajando la mirada. Pero una mano firme lo agitó sin consideración obligándolo a interactuar.  
A qué clase de imbécil se estaba enfrentando? Qué decía? Qué pretendía? Veía unos labios gruesos y ridículamente rojos moverse sin sentido, acompañados por un ceño fruncido exasperante.  
No estaba dispuesto, no podía enfrentarse a una situación en la que se encontraba absolutamente indefenso, que lo hacía sentirse inútil y desvalido. La poca normalidad que había sentido al principio de la tarde al enfundarse en su perfecto smoking se había esfumado convirtiéndose en una inquietante angustia.  
El aire de la puerta batiendo volvió a sobrecogerlo dando paso al chico rubio que hacía unos minutos había identificado como el “irlandés”, que sin muchas consideraciones y hablándole estúpidamente al oído lo arrastró fuera de allí.  
Necesitaba recomponerse. El reflejo que el espejo le ofrecía de si mismo era la viva imagen de la ira que sentía, con los ojos increíblemente brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas por el enfado. Se enjuagó la cara con un poco de agua fresca intentando reordenar sus pensamientos. Quiso ser cabal y evitar hacer un drama de todo aquello, si había decidido que era hora de superar sus miedos e inseguridades, no podía dejarse llevar ante el primer contratiempo.  
El tal Harry era un muchachito engreído y soberbio que había llegado a la cima demasiado rápido y que no sabía nada del mundo real, de pelear, de apasionarse por algo que realmente te importe…aunque siendo realista, apenas lo conocía para hacer juicios de valor tan rotundos…era drama, solamente era él siendo tremendista, muy dramático y terriblemente egocéntrico.  
Saldría ahora mismo e intentaría ofrecerle una disculpa al muchacho por medio de su padre o una de sus hermanas. Si, cualquiera de sus hermanas estaría encantada de hacer algo así por él, no le cabía la menor duda.  
Se encaminó hacia su mesa fijando su mirada en el brillo de sus zapatos. Con un incidente “conversacional” por esa noche ya tenía más que suficiente. Estaba mejor, pero tampoco había que ser temerario en lo que respectaba a los límites de su estrés.

 

CAPITULO 11  
Bien, el programa de la gala se presentaba ante él como un lienzo en blanco. Quería disculparse con el chico sin ser condescendiente, pero tampoco quería dar pena. No, no quería dar pena bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sencillamente quería ser directo y cortés, lo justo para ser comprendido por un perfecto extraño.  
“Siento lo de antes. Aún estoy adaptándome. L. Tomlinson”  
Se acercó a la mayor de sus hermanas y en una pequeña nota le indicó que debía entregársela a Harry Styles. Su sonrojo inmediato cubrió cualquier posible frase de agradecimiento de su parte. Le resultaba increíble lo que las hormonas podían hacer en el cuerpo de una adolescente.  
Desde su atalaya observó sin pestañear el curso de los acontecimientos. En cierta medida le encantaba aquella nueva capacidad adquirida gracias a la sordera. Podía estudiar los gestos y los movimientos de los demás como un verdadero experto en el tema. Veía la vacilación de Lottie al caminar, la mano temblorosa y la cabeza gacha, la autosuficiencia y chulería de los cuatro chicos hartos de saberse el centro del universo y la mano inquieta de Harry Styles tamborileando sobre la mesa como si realmente considerase que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en aquella pantomima, impaciente por marcharse.  
Algo en el gesto del muchacho lo alertaba con luces rojas estroboscópicas y mil señales amarillas de alerta, que no había sido buena idea, que había presupuesto bien, que algo andaba mal con el chico. Quiso retractarse, llamar apresuradamente a su hermana y arrancarla del entorno enfermizo al que la había arrojado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba allí, ya no había vuelta a atrás.  
La reacción le sorprendió sobremanera, no por inesperada, sino por evidente. Volcó sin ningún miramiento el programa sin tan siquiera haberlo leído e ignoró descaradamente a su hermana. Estaba claro, no había nada que hacer al respecto, sus caminos no estaban destinados a cruzarse de nuevo. Había dado contra un gran muro de arrogancia y testosterona, tendría que resignarse y olvidar el tema.  
Gracias al cielo el chico irlandés entró en escena rápidamente haciéndose con el papel y firmándoselo a Lottie con una gran sonrisa. Más tarde hablaría con su padre de él, se merecía algún tipo de recompensa por lo que acababa de hacer.  
Las luces se apagaron, comenzaba el show y la primera de las actuaciones correspondía, cómo no, a One Direction. No sabía cómo sonaban y nunca lo sabría pero sin duda debía reconocer que la puesta en escena era realmente espectacular.

 

CAPITULO 12  
Le sorprendió recibir el pulso de la música en sus zapatos, en forma de golpes graves a medida que la canción avanzaba. Era realmente curioso darse cuenta de algo así, la música no era sólo sonido también era vibración y tenía que conformarse con por lo menos ser capaz de sentir eso. Había un ritmo constante y suave, quiso imaginar las notas en su cabeza e increíblemente lo consiguió, aquello le puso una sonrisa en la cara, creía haber perdido todas sus capacidades musicales al perder su oído, pero gracias a las musas no era así.  
Disfrutó de la actuación, admiró los movimientos y los gestos de los cuatro cantantes y vio pasión y entrega en ellos. Vio un Harry diferente, intenso y con chispa y se arrepintió profundamente de no haber conocido la música de esos chicos antes para poder adivinar como sonarían sus voces ahora bajo esa cadencia.  
La noche siguió su curso agradable y tranquila, sin más sorpresas ni altibajos. La cena fue realmente exquisita y disfrutó de la emoción de sus hermanas y del trajín de la fiesta. La última actuación de la velada era la más esperada por él. Era la primera vez que iba a volver a ver un piano y en esta ocasión lo haría bajo las manos del increíble Jamie Cullum.  
Cuando apareció el increíble piano de cola negro en escena quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, estaba tan conmovido como una madre con su recién nacido y le costó contenerse. Notaba todas las miradas posadas en él como dardos y pese a que aquello probablemente era una exageración no podía dejar de sentirse observado.  
La actuación comenzó después de unas breves palabras del intérprete y las ondas de la música lo atraparon por sorpresa, densas y cálidas le retumbaron en las plantas de los pies atravesándolo de arriba abajo como una corriente eléctrica. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para mantener la cordura y se perdió en su ritmo dejando que los escalofríos de aquella sensación lo embargaran por completo.  
Una mano cálida lo apartó de su ensoñación al secarle una lágrima que no sabía de dónde se había escapado y la realidad lo arrasó como un vendaval. Ese rumor que golpeteaba sus terminaciones nerviosas era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar, era la música que le quedaba.  
Sordo, completamente sordo… un sollozo salió de sus labios y al levantar la mirada en busca de un poco de compasión y consuelo se topó con la fría e inquisitiva mirada verde que lo había perseguido toda la noche.  
Se volvió sin pensárselo y por vez primera habló para decirle a su padre con voz baja y ronca “Vámonos!”

 

 

CAPITULO 12  
Mutismo selectivo.  
Era lo que le faltaba. Por si no fuera suficiente ser sordo de remate y tener toda la ira del mundo contenida en su cuerpo ahora resultaba que tenía un nuevo problema llamado “mutismo selectivo”. Su padre se había puesto hecho una furia cuando le había hablado en la gala para luego volver a guardar silencio el resto de la noche y al día siguiente.  
No hablaba porque no le daba la gana, no hablaba porque no quería o no lo consideraba necesario. No hablaba porque era un egoísta….aunque en realidad no hablaba porque tenía miedo.  
No se atrevía a preguntar y realmente no sabía nada de su nueva “situación” no sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto y la única palabra que palpitaba en su mente era minusválido. Se veía inferior y no podía remediarlo, no quería hablar por temor a parecer menos, por balbucear o no entonar, por parecer un idiota gangoso y monocorde. Y aquello no hacía más que incrementar su sensación de aislamiento e inadaptación.  
Sencillamente lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo asimilaba y flaqueaba a cada paso, no podía enfrentarse a su problema solo y se sentía incapaz de pedir ayuda. Estaba atrapado en su propio círculo vicioso.  
Había averiguado que su “mutismo” era un trastorno mental que nada tenía que ver con su sordera y sí con el desarrollo de un “posible trauma” por lo vivido. Aunque si era sincero, no recordaba absolutamente nada de la tarde del 20 de octubre, si intentaba pensar en lo sucedido una total indiferencia se apoderaba de él. Realmente dudaba de su “posible trauma”, sencillamente había sido una putada, el destino o el karma que se habían cruzado en su camino, para torcer su apacible y satisfactoria existencia. Era lo más racional, lo más lógico y lo que creía sin ningún género de duda.  
Aquella tarde le visitó un nuevo terapeuta, que entre otras lindezas le dijo a su padre que podía padecer un desorden psicótico, algún tipo de esquizofrenia y que todo aquel silencio era el claro antecesor del desarrollo de una fobia social o un trastorno de la personalidad por evitación.  
Después del largo folio en el que le explicaba todo sencillamente había escrito “por favor”. Louis no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y balbuceó un breve “ de acuerdo” que iluminó el rostro del Sr Tomlinson.  
Empezaría su tratamiento con el logopeda y el profesor de lectura labial y se concentraría en eso al mil por mil, sin tregua ni descanso. Aprendería a desenvolverse por sí mismo y saldría de aquel atolladero en el que estaba atrapado.

 

CAPITULO 13  
Los meses pasaron sin descanso. Recibió el alta y se centró en su futuro, desarrollando una sorprendente habilidad para comunicarse con gestos con sus hermanas. Todavía no dominaba la lectura labial, pero había renunciado al lenguaje de signos. Ninguna persona de su entorno lo dominaba y era inútil ponerse a ello sin contar con su participación. Además era mucho más divertido de la manera en la que lo hacía con su familia, era íntimo y lo hacía sentir realmente bien.  
Con el paso del tiempo las dudas sobre qué hacer con su vida se volvían más y más presentes, pero era absolutamente incapaz de tomar una decisión al respecto. Era imposible sustituir la música, el mero hecho de estudiar otras posibilidades ya lo hacía sentirse como un traidor, así que, cómo iba plantearse ir más allá.  
Una cálida mañana de abril, su padre se presentó es su nueva casa con una propuesta entre manos. Habló y escribió a la par intentando ser lo más claro posible con su hijo, sin rodeos y con todos los posibles interrogantes resueltos.  
Tomlinson Corporation era un conglomerado de empresas y parte de todo aquello le pertenecía, era el momento de hacerse cargo. La división “musical” se componía de dos agencias de comunicación y tres productoras asociadas con los sellos musicales más afamados. Él era el jefe y había llegado su hora. No había posibilidad de negarse, o se ponía al frente o perdía la titularidad. Su padre era un hombre de negocios que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo al hacerle esa oferta.  
Las dudas comenzaron a aparecer y las respuestas se sucedían sin fisuras.  
“Tendrás un intérprete”  
“La madre de tu secretaria es sorda”  
“Eres el jefe de cinco diferentes empresas, no estarás sólo al frente”  
“Tus asesores serán gente tan valiosa como Ben Wiston, Nick Grimshaw y James Corden”  
Se quedó sin palabras, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció. Llevaba casi 5 meses inmerso en toda aquella historia de ser sordo y admitirlo, sobrellevarlo y ser feliz. Ya podía hablar en casi cualquier contexto, salvo con completos desconocido (había vivido una historia en un McDonals de lo más vergonzosa) y comenzaba a entender al mundo exterior. Tal vez con un poco de ayuda podría lograrlo.  
No había excusas. Era ahora o nunca.

 

CAPITULO 14  
Ya estaba…Después de una noche terriblemente larga allí estaba entrando en su propio despacho a punto de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. Sentía como los pulmones se le llenaban de aire a la velocidad del rayo y realmente la idea de empezar a hiperventilar allí mismo se estaba convirtiendo en un posibilidad muy real.  
Pánico escénico. Su terapeuta se había cansado de repetírselo, era cuestión de dejar pasar unos minutos y comenzar a reconocer el entorno, familiarizarse con el lugar para poder hacerse dueño de la situación…Palabras huecas…  
El entorno era un inmenso y espantoso despacho digno del abogado más rancio de todo Londres. Era grande, era frío y era tan clásico que hasta la Reina de Inglaterra podría haber celebrado en él un té a las 5.  
Además de su padre había cuatro extraños que lo rondaban como perritos falderos deseosos de una galletita, perdidos ante la nueva situación y aquello sin duda era lo peor de todo, porque aquel grupillo iba a ser su mano derecha, apenas los miró.  
Decidió ir poco a poco, se entrevistaría con ellos uno a uno y recogería primeras impresiones. Desayuno con Eleanor, su secretaria. Comida con Ben Wiston su director y asesor de imagen a nivel publicitario tanto de empresa como de producto. Té con James Corden, que si era sincero no sabía a qué rayos se dedicaba realmente y cena con Nick Grimshaw product manager de la más importante de las agencias de comunicación a su cargo, Modest Management! .  
El día prometía…  
La reunión con su secretaria no comenzó con buen pié. La chica con toda su buena voluntad comenzó a hablarle en lenguaje de signos intentando ser amable y considerada y tuvo que frenarla.  
L: Siento mucho decir que no he entendido ni una palabra de lo que has dicho en lenguaje de signos. De momento tendremos que conformarnos con que te lea los labios en la medida de mis posibilidades – le sonrió cortésmente intentando tranquilizarla – Bien vamos a ver cómo podemos trabajar juntos y llevarnos bien. Eleanor debes saber que pese a tener tres asesores dispuestos a resolver cualquiera de mis dudas tú y sólo tú serás mi mano derecha. Espero poder confiar en ti.  
E: No lo dude, Sr. Tomlinson  
L: Bien, en primer lugar comenzaremos por llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila, si te parece bien – recibió un gesto afirmativo como respuesta – Espero ser un jefe claro y cercano, siempre que dudes consúltamelo. Nuestra comunicación, siempre y cuando digo siempre quiero decir absolutamente siempre, serán por escrito, no quiero que surja la más mínima duda en relación a lo que me dices o cómo me lo dices.  
Automáticamente sacó un bloc de notas y escribió “por supuesto” . Aquel guiño le puso una sonrisa en la cara, presentía que iba a llevarse bien con ella. Parecía comprender a la perfección la comunicación con una persona sorda y eso era una ventaja para él.  
CAPITULO 15  
L: Tengo unas cuantas manías que quiero que conozcas. No me gusta hablar, aunque suene extraño ahora mismo, después del discurso que te estoy dando, pero es cierto y mucho menos con personas desconocidas. Así que te ruego que siempre que puedas lo hagas por mí y me evites interactuar con extraños – aquella chica debía pensar que además de sordo estaba medio loco – En segundo lugar, mi logopeda tiene siempre la puerta abierta aquí o en cualquier lugar en el que me encuentre, tiene línea directa conmigo y es una persona a la que realmente necesito a mi lado. Cuando no esté presente necesito que tu cumplas ciertas de sus funciones, sobre todo cuando estemos con otras personas. Soy relativamente tranquilo y hasta hace poco odiaba los gritos y a gente que levantaba la voz para decir cualquier cosa…No quiero hacerlo, no quiero convertirme en una de ellas y no sé cómo controlarlo. Así que confío en que podamos establecer una serie de señas que me alerten de ese y otros problemas similares relacionados con mi forma de expresarme.  
Se hizo con el bolígrafo y escribió “ Cuando tenga problemas con el tono apartaré mi pelo detrás de la oreja. La derecha cuando hable demasiado alto y la izquierda cuando susurre”  
Perfecto, Eleanor era perfecta, bonita y amable, además de eficaz y eficiente. Su padre había hecho un trabajo extraordinario al elegirla.  
L: Por hoy hemos terminado, no te necesitaré. Tengo tres reuniones más a lo largo del día y necesito dedicarme a ello al 100%. Se supone que son mis personas de confianza, así que espero poder salir indemne de ellas por mí mismo.  
El resto de la mañana la pasó intentando ponerse al día con las gestiones y movimientos de sus 5 empresas. Había estudiado el conglomerado antes de ponerse al frente, pero había cientos de decisiones que tomar y no quería ser descuidado ni presuntuoso a la hora de hacerlo.  
A las 13:00 llegó puntual a su cita en Royal Hospital en el restaurante de Gordon Ramsey, era la primera vez que acudía y si había decidido citarse con el señor Winston allí en parte era por la fama de ser un lugar reservado. Si tenía que comer con un desconocido, por lo menos que fuera en un ambiente agradable.  
La puerta se abrió como por arte de magia y cuando vio al sonriente y solícito maître quiso pegarse un tiro. Pronunció el nombre de su director de comunicación mirándose a los pies, rezando porque no tuviera que seguir interactuando con él y arrepintiéndose hasta el infinito por no haber dejado a su secretaria acompañarlo.  
Un gesto amable lo invitó a pasar hasta llegar a la mesa en la que lo esperaba su invitado. Winston era mucho más joven de lo que se había imaginado. Debía rondar la cuarentena. A simple vista era una persona elegante y sonriente de mirada tranquila.  
Se aclaró la garganta nervioso, consciente de que había olvidado el nombre de su interlocutor.  
L: Señor Winston- dijo brevemente, ofreciendo su mano.  
B: Ben, por favor – eso era, Ben Winston!

CAPITULO 16  
La comida ha ido como la seda, tranquila y natural. Como si se tratase de la reunión de dos viejos amigos. Ben es amable y de alguna forma extraña suave. La conversación ha fluido y el entendimiento ha sido mutuo. Es la primera vez que se encuentra con alguien del que imagina su voz, baja e imperturbable y lenta muy lenta. Ha entendido cada palabra sin forzarse, sin preguntar o inventar el contenido o el sentido de la charla.  
Una vez han terminado los postres, alguien se acerca atronadoramente hacia su mesa. Por supuesto, no lo escucha, pero siente las pisadas reverberando en el suelo como si se tratara de un gigante. Se gira sorprendido para encontrarse con un hombre altísimo que farfulla sin parar. No puede comprender nada de lo que dice y como suele sucederle en ese tipo de circunstancias solo quiere que la tierra se lo trague. Se levanta intentando escabullirse pero el tipo lo tiene bien sujeto por el hombro y no lo suelta. Desesperado mira a su compañero de mesa que ya está de pié y dispuesto a intervenir.  
Con unas pocas palabras aclara el entuerto y le presenta al chef Ramsey con la cortesía justa haciéndolo salir de escena rápidamente. Louis no puede más que mirarlo agradecido.  
Las horas pasan apaciblemente hablando de negocios y familia. Son más de las 16:00 y pese a que no desea irse, en breve debe encontrarse con la tercera persona de su lista, James Corden. Se despiden entre sonrisas esperando verse a la mañana siguiente en una junta sobre futuros lanzamientos.  
Media hora después consigue llegar al hall de la Tomlinson Corporation donde le espera el misterioso asesor del que su padre no había sabido decirle nada. Trabajaba en su holding y por lo poco que le había dicho Eleanor aquella mañana era una persona de confianza, pero de confianza para quién?  
Estaba intrigado y a la vez algo preocupado, pensando que el Sr. Corden era una especie de espía paterno, enviado para asegurarse de que no tiraba por la borda su nueva iniciativa empresarial.  
Un golpe en la espalda lo sacó de su mundo, mientras unas manos regordetas lo amarraban en un abrazo sin contemplaciones. Se dejó hacer estupefacto, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que sin soltarlo la otra parte decidió separarse.  
J: …Pero mírate, estás hecho todo un auténtico jefe – aquella cara bonachona reía como loca, sin alejarse lo más mínimo. Se encogió de hombros como única respuesta posible y los ojos del otro se encogieron con deleite mientras lo analizaba de arriba abajo.

 

 

CAPITULO 17  
James Corden era todo un personaje. Las mejillas permanentemente sonrosadas como si acabara de beberse una buena botella de vino y una energía desbordante en cada uno de sus movimientos. El rostro adornado por una sonrisa permanente, siempre al borde de la risa. El brillo de sus ojos azules resultaba casi entrañable.  
No debía tener más de 35 años y pese a ello desprendía ese aire paternal inconfundible de las “personas de confianza”. Sí, aquel hombre era una persona de confianza sin ningún género de duda.  
En menos de quince minutos mientras caminaban hacia su despacho y se ponían cómodos lo había puesto al día acerca de su situación en la empresa. Llevaba más de 10 años en puestos de dirección en diferentes sectores. Su especialidad era la comunicación y la organización de eventos, pero su versatilidad lo había alzado al puesto de consejero delegado de su padre. Lo que era lo mismo que decir que era su mano derecha.  
Una mano derecha peculiar, que no sabía nada acerca de las normas de comportamiento social ni de lo que era el espacio personal y que estaba ahora su entera disposición.  
Era extrañamente agradable y decidido y para cuando acabaron con su té con mil galletas y cuatro tipos diferentes de tarta ya habían acordado su traslado al edificio de oficinas donde se encontraba su despacho.  
J: Cerca, debo estar cerca para cuidar del muchacho Tomlinson y no hay más que hablar – dijo con rotundidad mientras se limpiaba descuidadamente las migajas que le llenaban la elegante chaqueta – A quién has dejado como plato final del día? – era curioso y directo. No tenía pudor a la hora de preguntar cuando quería saber.  
L: Nick Grimshaw de Modest Management – su gesto se torció visiblemente sin intentar disimular.  
J: Te deseo suerte con él. Es un hueso duro de roer, un verdadero Maquiavelo, pero si el Sr. Tomlinson lo quiere a tu lado, no hay nada que discutir- Levantó las cejas haciendo una mueca divertida para quitarle hierro al asunto y se despidieron por hoy.  
Si ya tenía pocas ganas de ir a la última cita del día, las palabras de su nuevo consejero lo habían desmoralizado por completo. Intentaría ser escueto y acabar con la reunión cuanto antes.  
Aún quedaban un par de horas para la cena, su logopeda le haría un hueco para seguir trabajando, quería preguntarle un par de cosas acerca del acento indescifrable del chef Ramsey y aquel dolor de cabeza creciente.

 

CAPITULO 18  
Champange & Fromage. Ese era el lugar en el que había quedado con su product manager. El nombre no lo convencía demasiado, se suponía que aquella era una cena de trabajo y no una fiesta decadente, en qué clase de lugar habían quedado?  
El local era una especie de restaurante-discoteca de lujo lleno hasta la bandera. Un enorme portero lo retuvo a su entrada sin reconocerlo (lo cual era absolutamente lógico). Dio su nombre y automáticamente todas las puertas se abrieron y la amabilidad se hizo patente en todo el personal. Comenzaba a pensar seriamente que el sitio era propiedad de su padre. Tantas reverencias no podían ser naturales.  
El Sr. Grimshaw lo esperaba rodeado de…prostitutas? Y botellas de alcohol en un rincón reservado. Los graves de la música retumbaban por todo su cuerpo haciendo que la situación se volviese más surrealista a cada paso.  
Alto, delgado y arrogante, con una nariz prominente y un peinado ridículo su cuarto encuentro del día no se molestó en levantarse. Lo saludó con un leve ademan, ordenándole a una de las chicas que le hiciera un hueco.  
Nick: Bienvenido querido Louis a Champange & Fromage, mi santa sanctorum – dijo ofreciéndole una panorámica del local con la mano – No te sientas?  
No sabía cómo actuar, se sentía profundamente intimidado por aquel personaje, pero al fin y al cabo él era el jefe y no podía dejarse sobrepasar tan fácilmente. Tomó asiento, apartando a las chicas.  
Nick: He organizado una pequeña fiesta en tu honor, con la flor y nata de la agencia – aquel hombre estaba encantado de conocerse, feliz por estar al mando de la situación, presuntuoso y soberbio.  
L: Creía que esto era una reunión de negocios – dijo seco – si hubiera sabido que se trataba de una celebración me hubiera puesto mi traje de gala – él también sabía estar por encima del bien y del mal y ser irónico. Si el Sr. Grimshaw pensaba amedrentarlo con toda aquella parafernalia, es que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él.  
Nick: La próxima vez querido…tendrás muchas oportunidades – acaso le estaba ofreciendo a él oportunidades, fiestas? Pero quién se creía que era?. Empezaba a revolverse nervioso y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese preciso instante era cortar por lo sano y discutirlo al día siguiente en un entorno más adecuado.  
Pero la llegada triunfal de 4 chicos interrumpió su salida.

 

CAPITULO 19  
Un grupo de muchachos entró pavoneándose y alzando los brazos haciendo saber que con ellos llegaba la fiesta. Una gran oleada se les aproximó deseando tocarlos de un modo u otro. Louis no podía más que observarlos desde su atalaya, reconociendo a los chicos de la gala. Harry Styles en cabeza con un apuesto hombre y una despampanante mujer colgados de cada brazo y una sonrisa salvaje en la cara. Los ojos ciegos y dilatados, la piel brillante por el sudor y los rizos pegados a la frente.  
Lo ignoró descaradamente, haciéndole una especie de reverencia a Nick en forma de saludo. Mientras el resto se acercó con cierta timidez sin saber cómo comportarse al no ser presentados formalmente. El rubio-irlandés dio el primer paso, acercándose a saludarlo.  
N: Niall Horan - por supuesto! su futuro cuñado según las ensoñaciones de una de las gemelas. Por lo menos, a simple vista, había escogido al más agradable del grupo – estos son Zayn Malik, Liam Payne y Harry Styles – dos de tres se había aproximado estrechándole la mano, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando inquisitivamente al tercero, cómo podía ser tan maleducado? – Debe disculpar a Hazza, no está teniendo un buen día.  
H: No pidas perdón Horan, solo estaba esperando mi oportunidad con el Sr. Tomlinson – era muy descarado – quería invitarlo a probar alguna de estas preciosidades –dijo acariciando la barbilla de cada uno de sus acompañantes.  
Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para poder contenerse y la sonrisa cortés se le congeló en los ojos. Las miradas de su entorno bajaron al suelo automáticamente, el chico lo estaba desafiando y hacía sentir incómodos al resto.  
Nick: Es suficiente Harry – pudo leer en los labios de Grimshaw – Estás arruinando la fiesta de bienvenida de L.. –Lo interrumpió, impidiendo ver salir su nombre nuevamente de la boca de ese tipo.  
L: Es muy tarde y muy a mi pesar mañana me espera un duro día de trabajo – Esquivó cualquier posible respuesta y sentenció – Sr. Grimshaw mañana espero verle en la junta de las 9:00 – No lo tutearía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Debía guardar las distancias.  
Se giró sin esperar respuesta y salió de aquel antro por donde había llegado, blasfemando para sí mismo y jurándose que pondría en su sitio a ese par de patanes. Tanta arrogancia a esas horas le había arruinado lo que le quedaba de día. El dolor de cabeza era punzante e insoportable y la sola idea de tener que someterse a un examen minucioso para saber de dónde provenía aquel intenso martilleo no lo aliviaba en absoluto.  
Un buen puñado de flashes lo cegó a la salida.

 

CAPITULO 20  
Antes de las 8:00 de la mañana del día siguiente se encontraba en su despacho trabajando y haciendo algunos cambios. Necesitaba transformar su espacio de trabajo en un entorno agradable, contrataría a un buen decorador para darle un lavado de cara a aquel espanto. A mayores quería hablar con alguno de sus consejeros sobre Nick Grimshaw y Harry Styles. James parecía el más indicado para el caso, pero ya había mostrado su aversión hacia el jefe de Modest, necesitaba un punto de vista diferente. Más tarde hablaría con él sobre el Sr. Styles.  
Llamó a su secretaria y le hizo saber sus peticiones. Necesitaba a Ben Winston allí antes de la junta de las 9:00 (a solas) y quería concertar una comida con James Corden para ese mismo día si era posible.  
Ben se presentó en su puerta en menos de 5 minutos. Su oficina debía encontrarse en la misma planta.  
B: Buenos días –Louis le ofreció asiento y sin más rodeos le contó cómo se había desarrollado la velada en Champange & Fromage evitando mencionar su anterior encuentro con Harry Styles, su respuesta fue cauta – No debes tener muy en cuenta el comportamiento de Nick, forma parte de su imagen y su propio negocio, por algo su agencia es una de las más reputadas del país. Sus métodos no son muy ortodoxos, de hecho podría decirse que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser inmoral, pero le funciona y al fin y al cabo esto es un negocio. Se trata de ganar dinero y él lo consigue a su manera .  
L: Pero la empresa es nuestra y por extensión sus métodos son los nuestros – concluyó.  
B: Si, podría decirse que sus métodos son los tuyos…- aclaró  
L: Quiero saber cuáles son las políticas de Modest y no quiero un dosier imposible con miles de explicaciones innecesarias. Quiero un informe y lo quiero para esta tarde, es posible? – Necesitaba tener toda la información antes de actuar al respecto.  
B: No tienes que preguntar Louis. Tú eres el jefe – el comentario lo sonrojó hasta la médula, aún no estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello de estar al mando –Bien, en cuanto al muchacho, Harry Styles, no sé qué decirte. Creo que todo el tema de la fama lo está superando, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
L: Sé claro, no entiendo lo que pretendes decir – La lectura de labios, combinada con el dolor aplastante de cabeza y la falta de entonación, limitaba su comprensión notablemente.  
B: De acuerdo, lo diré sin rodeos…Harry Styles es gay y Modest lo tiene encerrado en el armario en contra de su voluntad – abrió la boca en respuesta y no supo que decir. Había esperado, desesperación, drogas y rock and roll o cualquier tipo de vicio o perversión, pero aquello superaba todas sus expectativas.

 

CAPITULO 21  
James entró en su despacho como un elefante en una cacharrería, abrazando sin miramientos a Ben y a él mismo que aún se estaba recuperando del shock inicial de saber que el único problema de Harry Styles es que era gay, si es que a eso se le podía llamar problema.  
J: Acabo de instalarme dos despachos más allá – una sonrisa triunfal cubría su cara – estoy a dos pasos de aquí y a otros tantos de Ben- siguió sin interrumpirse ni un segundo – He hablado con Eleanor a cerca de la comida de hoy. Si no te importa lo haremos en mi casa Julia y Max están deseando conocerte, además va a preparar un asado con el que te chuparás los dedos.  
Asintió, aún en su propio mundo, mientras llamaba a Eleanor. Era hora de acudir a la junta y dejar de lado todo aquel embrollo Grimshaw-Modest-Styles.  
Antes de tomar asiento y saludar a las personas entorno a la enorme mesa de la sala de reuniones, recordó que tenía algo que preguntarle a Eleanor “quienes son Julia y Max???” la respuesta no se hizo esperar “la mujer y el hijo del Sr. Corden”. Bien sería una comida familiar entonces. Tendría que buscar la forma de hablar con James a solas a lo largo del día.  
Como si alguien hubiera acordado las posiciones con antelación, James se sentó a su derecha mientras Ben lo hacía en el lado contrario. Nick por el contrario escogió el puesto más alejado, como dejando claro que estaba dispuesto a guardar las distancias.  
Eleanor se acomodó en una silla algo más baja justo pegada a él e internamente agradeció la disponibilidad de la chica, no estaba dispuesto a decir ni una sola palabra, se concentraría en entender al máximo cuales eran las nuevas propuestas de lanzamiento para ese año y se daría con un canto en los dientes si lo lograba.  
Ben hizo las presentaciones oportunas, eran 15 altos cargos de todo tipo, 3 representantes de cada una de sus empresas y comenzaron sin más dilación. Los próximos lanzamientos en ciernes se centraban en Olly Murs, Little Mix y Scouting for Girls y había que darle una vuelta a la programación de One Direction. Sony Music estaba más que interesado en una macro gira de conciertos por EEUU y había que analizar las actuaciones para romper el mercado americano y a ser posible asociarlos con algún que otro artista inglés para extender el beneficio.  
La mañana continuó con análisis, informes, estudios de mercado y la sensación de que un tren de mercancías se había instalado en su cabeza. En cierto punto se perdió en su propio universo confiando en las notas de Eleanor, necesitaba ponerle remedio a ese dolor lo antes posible no podía continuar siendo el jefe si tan siquiera podía enlazar más de dos ideas sin sentir como su cerebro gritaba pidiendo socorro.

 

CAPITULO 22  
J: Te veo agotado amigo! Una buena comida en familia te cargará las pilas – le dijo sonriente mientras se dirigían a su coche – y ve borrando ese ceño fruncido de tu cara, mi hijo Max tiene apenas 3 años y se merece una de tus estupendas sonrisas – intentó corregir el gesto, pero al hacerlo le dio la sensación que perdía pie. Tuvo que taparse los ojos un momento para recuperar la estabilidad. Cuando volvió a mirar James lo observaba algo preocupado –Seguro que estás bien? Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día.  
L: No te preocupes, es solo un dolor de cabeza – forzó una sonrisa y se puso en marcha. Necesitaba salir de allí.  
La casa de su consejero era una preciosa maravilla en pleno barrio de Notting Hill. Lo recibieron como si fuera un familiar que volvía de la guerra, todo fueron mimos, sonrisas y abrazos. Aquella gente era encantadora. La comida discurrió felizmente y pudo comprobar por sí mismo que Julia era realmente una excelente cocinera, lo cual según James justificaba su oronda figura y su hambre insaciable a cualquier hora del día.  
J: Tomaremos el té en la biblioteca y hablaremos muy bajito para que Max pueda dormir su siesta – dijo bromeando – los chicos tenemos cosas serias entre manos – Lo tomó por los hombros indicándole el camino. Podía acostumbrarse a toda aquella cercanía y cariño.  
Una vez en, lo que él había llamado, la biblioteca, que más bien parecía un enorme trastero repleto de curiosidades con dos enormes sillones en el centro, se sentaron tranquilamente a charlar.  
Al igual que el primer día con Ben hablaron de lo humano y lo divino, como viejos amigos y sintió como el tiempo pasaba sin apenas darse cuenta. Quería abordar el tema Styles, pero se sentía inseguro al respecto y no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta correcta.  
L: Quería preguntarte por One Direction, los encontré anoche…- no le dejó seguir hablando y lo interrumpió entusiasmado.  
J: Esos chicos son oro puro, ya viste lo que dijo la gente de marketing en la reunión. Son realmente geniales y tienen al público completamente loco. Deberías conocerlos, deben tener más o menos tu edad y son muchachos encantadores – estaba claro que a James le gustaba la banda como producto y como personas- Si pudieras hablar con Niall estarías riéndote con él un mes es un tipo fantástico.  
L: Si, conozco a Niall. De hecho ayer tuve el “placer” de hablar con todos ellos –quiso ser irónico, pero no sabía si había conseguido transmitir la intención que pretendía con sus palabras. La cara redonda y ladeada en forma de pregunta le hizo ver que probablemente no se había hecho entender – Harry, Harry Styles. Ayer llegó a una especie de fiesta improvisada por Grimshaw completamente drogado y con un hombre y una mujer colgados del brazo, a los que con casi toda probabilidad había pagado. Fue grosero y muy desconsiderado – ya estaba, había puesto el cebo en el anzuelo. Le diría James algo acerca de la homosexualidad del chico?

CAPITULO 23  
J: Oh si Harry….es un buen muchacho, no debes prejuzgarlo. Nosotros lo queremos mucho e intentamos acogerlo siempre que atraviesa una de esas fases. Ben también está en esto con él. Su familia lo adora y su mujer en más de una ocasión ha sido confundida con alguno de sus ligues – Estaba claro que James no podía ser imparcial dándole una opinión sobre el tema – Ya viste lo que Nick dijo del lanzamiento de la gira en Estados Unidos.  
L: No, en realidad, no sé lo que dijo y Eleanor se quedó sus notas para repasarlas mañana.  
J: Van a emparejarlo con una modelo emergente que tiene una especie de preacuerdo de representación con Modest. Así matan dos pájaros de un tiro, evitan el tema de la homosexualidad de Harry, lanzan a un nuevo cliente y simpatizan con el público americano – bien, ahí estaba, como la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si la sexualidad de Harry Styles fuera algo de dominio público que pudieran manejar a su antojo.  
L: Eso es absolutamente inmoral. No estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo – con qué clase de gente estaba trabajando que estaba dispuesta a admitir ciertas prácticas sin tan si quiera sonrojarse. Aquello estaba rematándolo. Sentía la cabeza palpitándole.  
J: Louis, debes ser prudente y no hacer juicios de valor sin tener todos los datos. Las políticas de Modest fueron acordadas por mayoría en una junta del consejo. Hay contratos y mil decisiones previas que afectan al grupo, a One Direction, al completo – Pese a no oír sus palabras podría apostar a que el tono era tranquilizador. James estaba intentando calmarlo para que no se precipitase a la hora de tomar una decisión.  
L: Pero qué demonios! Vivimos en el siglo XXI, cómo es posible que ese chico tenga que ocultarse y que todos lo veamos como algo que “debe ser” por el bien del negocio. No estoy dispuesto a seguir con este juego. Esperaré a tener el informe de Ben sobre Modest y quiero uno sobre One Direction y sus condiciones contractuales para mañana. Después tomaré una decisión al respecto… - estaba abrumado y sobrecogido con aquella situación con la que se identificaba al 100%. Seguro que había gritado…  
Él nunca había tenido que salir de un armario, siempre había sido, en ese sentido, libre y feliz. Se había aceptado a sí mismo cuando era apenas un adolescente y ahora con 25 años tanto sus amigos, como su familia lo apoyaban sin fisuras. Su entorno nunca había sido hostil con el tema y si era sincero nunca se había sentido atacado o apartado por ello.  
Ser homosexual formaba parte de lo que él era, venía con el resto y el hecho de haberlo tenido siempre todo y no poder hacer nada por Harry ahora, lo hacía sentirse francamente estúpido e inútil.

 

CAPITULO 24  
Se apresuró en su camino hacia el St Mary, llegaba tarde a su cita por haberse quedado divagando y desahogándose con James. Debía darle la razón en algo, necesitaba un chófer. Tenía que dejar atrás sus escrúpulos por no querer parecer un snob y volverse algo más práctico a la hora de disfrutar de ciertas de las ventajas que estaban a su alcance. Le mandaría un mensaje a Eleanor para que se pusiese con ello y a ser posible que el chofer viniera con un coche normalito… seguía teniendo ciertos límites.  
Todo el tema Styles lo había distraído durante parte de la tarde y de alguna manera había suavizado toda la tensión que le provocaba tener que acudir al médico y esperar nuevo diagnóstico. Por lo que a él respectaba el atentado no lo había traumatizado, lo que lo había hecho realmente era su estancia en el hospital. Ahora odiaba y temía todo lo relacionado con la medicina.  
Pasó por un TAC, un scanner, una inútil y frustrante prueba auditiva y un análisis de sangre. Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran más de las 20:00 e irremediablemente la lectura de los informes “Modest-Styles” tendrían que posponerse hasta el día siguiente. Un poco de tranquilidad no le vendría mal, tenía que buscar la manera de deshacerse de toda aquella tensión. Ser “El Jefe” era mucho más estresante de lo que había imaginado. Comenzaba a compadecerse seriamente de su propio padre y tan sólo llevaba al frente de todo el chiringuito un par de días.  
Su piso estaba oscuro y terriblemente vacío y evitando pensar en todos los problemas que lo atenazaban, cayó en la cuenta de su propia soledad. Hacía ya casi dos años que había terminado su única relación seria, después de eso todo habían sido encuentros casuales, noches robadas y poco más.  
Llevaba más de 6 meses en dique seco y la testosterona comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, sin proponérselo una sucesión de imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a proyectarse en su tibia memoria como en una película, cuyo único protagonista era Harry Styles…No, no y mil veces no!  
Necesitaba salir, quedar con un chico, irse de fiesta y conocer a gente nueva que le distrajese , bailar…no, bailar no era una opción…mierda!  
Alcohol, eso era, necesitaba un buen trago de whisky, algo que calmase todo aquel arrebato, llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, la cabeza le iba a explotar como una maldita bomba, la sobriedad no era una opción.  
Pasó directamente del vaso, el hielo y la Coca-Cola no estaba para historias.

 

CAPITULO 25  
La jaqueca de aquella mañana superaba con creces las nauseas y las ganas de morirse. Sufrir una resaca siendo sordo era mucho peor de lo que se había esperado. El eco en su cabeza multiplicaba el suplicio por mil. Le daba la sensación de que su cerebro había perdido todos sus amarres y se estaba dedicando a rebotar sin ton ni son.  
El camino hacia la empresa fue surrealista, encontrar un taxi había sido una tarea titánica y el recorrido, un camino hacia el infierno. Le esperaba un día muy largo.  
Nada más llegar se encerró en su despacho y cerró las cortinas pidiendo a su secretaria que nadie lo molestara. Los tan ansiados informes estaban sobre su mesa, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, en aquel momento le importaba una mierda todo lo relacionado con Modest o Harry Styles, el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar.  
Como era de esperar, una hora más tarde y evitando todas y cada una de las palabras de advertencia de Eleanor. James Corden hizo acto de presencia, Louis solo pudo agradecerle al cielo su sordera en ese momento.  
Varios vistazos fugaces le dieron toda la información que necesitaba “Has leid…” “Te encuentras…” “….casa….”. Si, estaba fatal y lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a casa y meterse bajo varias mantas con una buena botella de agua a su alcance….Pero no podía. Se había comprometido, era “El Jefe”, no podía escaquearse a la primera escudándose en sus problemas. Tomaría otra analgésico e intentaría ponerse en funcionamiento.  
L: Lo siento James, pero hoy no creo que pueda comunicarme con normalidad. Si necesitas cualquier cosa te rogaría que lo pusieras por escrito o si no corre mucha prisa esperases hasta mañana – levantó la mano en un claro gesto que indicaba que no quería que siguiese hablando. No quería ser grosero, pero la mera idea de tener que leerle los labios a alguien hacía que sintiera como un martillo neumático le perforaba las ideas – Por favor, haz venir a Eleanor.  
Se sentó en su mesa con la mirada baja e hizo un primer intento por leer el informe de Ben. Imposible, se le nublaba la vista y veía ráfagas blancas en cada línea.  
Un enorme vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas aparecieron como por encanto al lado de sus papeles. Cuando abrió completamente los ojos, allí estaba su eficiente secretaria siendo su tabla de salvación. Aquella chica valía su peso en oro, sin decir ni una sola palabra había actuado con iniciativa, acertando de lleno.  
Tendría que invitarla a comer.

 

CAPITULO 26  
Por extraño que resultase estaba deseando que llegasen las cuatro de la tarde para poder acudir al hospital y que le dieran algún remedio para aquella tortura. Un sedant negro lo estaba esperando diligentemente a la salida del edificio de oficinas, su chofer estaba dentro, su chofer! ….ya pensaría en ello en otro momento…  
La doctora Teasdale comenzó divagando y dando explicaciones que no necesitaba, su cerebro no iba a hacer las conexiones necesarias para leerle los labios y no estaba dispuesto a perder las pocas energías que aún le quedaban descifrando información innecesaria.  
L: Por favor, como puedo evitar este martirio chino. Tengo la peor migraña de mi vida – su cama, solo podía pensar en ella. Su enorme y vacía cama que lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos para sumergirlo en un sueño profundo que lo alejase del suplicio de día que había vivido.  
Dra. : Siento informarle que durante su periodo de adaptación a la pérdida auditiva – menudo eufemismo - sufrirá dolores de cabeza constantes. Imagino que la vuelta al trabajo y al mundo real tiene bastante que ver con eso. Cada vez que pase mucho tiempo tratando de concentrarse y sobre todo siguiendo conversaciones con extraños o en entornos nuevos las cefaleas se harán presentes – genial, como si no tuviese suficiente con ser sordo y estar a cargo de cinco empresas con el alma podrida, ahora también se iba a convertir en un gruñón malhumorado con un perpetuo dolor de cabeza – Si a todo esto le suma la ingesta de alcohol, la sensación de dolor se incrementará un 50% - su cara lo decía todo. Había sido un niño malo y lo habían pillado cometiendo una falta.  
Si el alcohol estaba descartado, confiaba en que le ofreciese una alternativa, por lo menos para poder conciliar el sueño.  
L: Creo que entonces necesitaré somníferos. Estoy sometido a mucho estrés y si tampoco consigo descansar por las noches voy a terminar loco de remate – quería resultar simpático y quitarle hierro al asunto, pero en realidad se sentía miserable por tener que recurrir a las pastillas…tenía que dejar el drama, lo fundamental era no volver a verse sometido a la presión de la noche anterior, ya tenía más que suficiente con todo lo demás.  
Dra. : Puedo hacerle un par de recetas, pero no debe acostumbrarse al consumo indiscriminado de somníferos y solo usarlos cuando esté muy cansado y sea absolutamente imprescindible – bueno, por lo menos no padecía ningún trastorno nuevo, tendría que consolarse con eso y con la bendita medicación.

 

 

CAPITULO 27  
Al caer la noche y gracias a un par de horas de absoluta calma, oculto bajo cuatro mantas en su sofá, comenzaba a sentirse algo mejor, como si hubiese tenido la cabeza cubierta por una niebla espesa y poco a poco estuviera saliendo el sol.  
Tenía que volver a leer los informes de Ben y James, no recordaba prácticamente nada de lo que decían, tenía una vaga idea sobre clausulas que obligaban a dos de los cuatro chicos a estar solteros o al menos a parecerlo públicamente…qué clase de estupidez era esa? No era tonto y sabía que estaba manejando el marketing y la publicidad de una boyband y que uno de sus atractivos principales eran su accesibilidad al público femenino adolescente, pero por el amor de Dios, aquellos chicos también eran personas, apenas unos adultos que tenían que cargar con el peso de una fama abrumadora, por qué no les ponían las cosas un poco más fáciles?  
Independientemente, no había ninguna referencia a la sexualidad, o por lo menos eso creía…  
El equipo de dirección y el PR estaban al cargo de su publicidad, promoción e imagen pública, pero en ningún caso de su vida privada. Comprendía que debían ser discretos y vender una percepción “blanca”, pero lo de Harry Styles era sobrepasar los límites de sus funciones con creces.  
Allí estaban las personalidades y estilos asignados a cada uno de ellos para hacerlos deseables a todo tipo de audiencia. Entonces, qué problema había con que a uno de ellos le asignasen el papel de “el gay” . Dicho así, resultaba odioso y muy muy a la carta. Pero aunque no fuera algo tan obvio y claro, lo podían dejar entrever y beneficiarse también de ese tipo de seguidores. Por qué si lo hacía gente como Lady Gaga, ellos no? Algo se le escapaba…  
Cuando leyó con calma la descripción de los papeles, de la imagen que vendían de los chicos individualmente, no pudo evitar una carcajada. Harry no solo era el guapo y dulce “sweetcake” también era el mujeriego o “man whore” (palabra que se utiliza para llamar a los hombres puta en inglés), aquello no podía ser más absurdo o ridículo. Le resultaba tan increíble que no sabía si reír o llorar por el pobre, pobre, Harry Styles.  
Un contrato era algo serio que no podía manejarse a la ligera, pero al fin y al cabo ahora él era el dueño y señor de aquel acuerdo que de alguna manera su empresa de gestión Modest Managment había firmado con One Direction a través de su director de comunicación “en funciones” Nick Grimshaw. Algo se podría hacer al respecto. Necesitaba a un abogado, al mejor…tenía que hablar con su padre.

 

 

CAPITULO 28  
El fin de semana se acercaba y decidió dejar de lado todo el tema “Modest-Styles” hasta que consiguiese plantearle el tema a su padre. Estaba claro, tenía los mejores asesores que pudiera desear, pero el tema de la contractualidad y todas sus especificaciones era algo que se le escapaba. El Sr. Tomlinson era un experto. Organizaría un comida en Kensington Church el sábado e invitaría a sus consejeros, aprovecharía la ocasión para agradecerle a Eleanor su excelente trabajo y liquidaría el tema.  
Llevaba demasiados días dándole relevancia a un asunto menor. Tenía demasiados problemas entre manos y debía comenzar a despachar alguno de ellos.  
Abrió la puerta del enorme jardín para dar paso a sus invitados, el tiempo les acompañaba y habían organizado una especie de brunch. James estaba entusiasmado mostrándoles a los niños las diferentes maneras de tomar un buen desayuno tardío, untando mantequilla y nata en sus naricitas y jugando con la comida mientras todos reían con el teatrillo.  
Sr. T. : Todo bien, hijo? – como el gran anfitrión que era, su padre no podía dejar de preocuparse por el bienestar de todos sus comensales y más si entre ellos se encontraba su querido hijo.  
L: Estoy en ello, la adaptación es…complicada – no quería decirle toda la verdad, pero ocultarle algo a la persona que mejor lo conocía era realmente difícil –Pero, quería hablar contigo de otro tema. Hay un asunto que me tiene bastante preocupado y quería pedirte consejo – cambiar de tema era una excelente forma de evadir una confesión inminente.  
Sr. T. : Para eso te he asignado tres consejeros. Creo que están perfectamente capacitados para asesorarte sobre cualquier problema que surja –comenzó a apartarse, dando por zanjada la conversación.  
L: Espera! No me has dejado explicarte – su padre se detuvo en seco y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañado – en serio, necesito ayuda con este tema, hay un contrato de por medio y nec…  
Sr. T. : L-O-U-I-S –pronunció letra a letra – estás gritando. Primero tranquilízate y más tarde hablaremos – se giró sin más explicaciones y lo dejó allí plantado.  
No sabía qué había pasado, pero de pronto se sentía pequeño, muy pequeño y humillado. Aquella forma de deletrear y de decirle que estaba gritando le había tocado el alma. Su padre, por primera vez en meses lo había hecho sentirse inferior.  
Si aquella era su forma de darle una lección lo había logrado de la peor manera posible. Aguantó el tipo hasta que llegaron los postres y luego se retiró alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza no del todo ficticio.

 

CAPITULO 29  
Estaban ya en el mes de julio y su adaptación ya era completa. Había solventado con cierta soltura serios problemas estructurales, aportando ideas para abrir su mercado y alternativas de negocio. Trabajaba duro de sol a sol, sin darse tregua, deseando demostrarle a todos que estaba ahí porque valía, que no era menos que nadie y que ser el hijo del “Gran Jefe” no lo era todo.  
Había guardado los somníferos en un cajón el día siguiente a la comida en casa de los Tomlinson, dando por zanjado su problema con el sueño. Utilizaría sus horas en vela para progresar en su trabajo. Los dolores de cabeza eran constantes y continuos y la ingesta de calmantes se había incrementado considerablemente.  
El tema “Modest-Styles” seguía intacto y presente, más presente que nunca. Le robaba el sueño por la noche y la poca calma que le quedaba durante el día. Era algo personal, algo que le afectaba, algo que quería solucionar por dos sencillas razones, liberar a Harry y conseguir la aprobación de su padre .  
Había contratado los servicios del prestigioso bufete Freshfields Bruckhaus Deringer con el claro propósito de eliminar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que existiesen en el camino de los chicos de 1D.  
A mediados de mes tenía una reunión con Grimshaw, el grupo y el representante de la firma de abogados en el que aclararían los nuevos términos y condiciones de su compromiso con Modest y por extensión con la Tomlinson Corporation. Primero debía concertar una serie de encuentros individuales. Tenía que sentarse con Nick y despejar todas las dudas que sentía respecto a él. Si iba a ser su asesor, debía ocupar un puesto como el de James o Ben, tenía que confiar en él.  
Por otro lado quería hablar con Styles a solas. No quería meter la pata, tenía que estar seguro al 100% de que el muchacho estaba en el mismo barco que él. Que todas y cada unas de las decisiones que iba a tomar con respecto al grupo y que le afectaban directamente eran de su agrado.  
Evitaba plantearse el encuentro, aunque inevitablemente se lo había imaginado paso por paso desde que había tomado la decisión de verlo a solas. Estaba tan nervioso como un niño la mañana de Navidad y todavía se le escapaba cual era la causa de toda esa intranquilidad creciente.  
Era un cliente, un cliente más, un chico de apenas 19 años, un adolescente, un cantante prefabricado y homosexual atrapado en un armario del que ni si quiera había sido capaz de salir…  
Qué podía temer?

 

CAPITULO 30  
Entró como un torbellino en su oficina sin apenas saludar a Eleanor. La habitación estaba caldeada y ese hecho sumado a su falta de sueño no estaba ayudándolo en absoluto a tranquilizarse. Conectó el aire e intentó respirar pausadamente. Solo era una maldita reunión de negocios y él era el jefe, el jefe, tenía que repetírselo para poder creer en su propia superioridad con respecto a la situación.  
Un mensaje rápido de recepción “El Sr. Styles ya ha llegado” y otro a su vez de su secretaria “La cita de las 10:00 está en el edificio. Necesitas mi presencia?” No, no necesitaba allí a nadie más, con uno que contemplase lo nervioso que estaba era más que suficiente.  
La sangre se tambaleaba en sus venas y por extraño que pareciese escuchaba el pulso en sus oídos y los latidos de su corazón retumbando como una apisonadora contra su pecho. Sería Harry capaz de oírlo?  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a una maraña de rizos y Louis inhaló una respiración áspera, sintiéndose de repente muy expuesto, sin saber cómo moverse. Inmóvil y en silencio. Mirándolo por lo que parece una cantidad excesiva de tiempo. Ninguno de ellos se movió por lo que parecieron años y va notando como los huesos se le vacían por dentro. Debe haber estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, estudiando a Harry, su gesto, su boca… un parpadeo incómodo lo sacude, está siendo grosero. Da un paso adelante y ofrece su mano, que es tomada con una aparente falta de interés.  
L: Buenos días Harry –su expresión era difícil de leer, pero sus hombros se encontraban en una línea tensa.  
H: Buenos días Sr. Tomlinson - su saludo parece lento y cuidadoso.  
L: Sólo Louis, por favor – asiente en respuesta – De acuerdo, quiero aclararte el sentido de esta pequeña reunión…  
H: No es necesario, he hablado ya con Ben y James – bien, se le habían adelantado – estoy bien con el contrato, con Modest y sobre todo, estoy bien con Nick, el cuida de mi y de la banda – no salía de su asombro. Harry era arrogante como nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Su postura y sus gestos eran insultantes y su falta de respeto lo tenía abrumado.  
L: Me parece estupendo, pero, por si lo habías olvidado, aquí, el jefe soy yo – eso era, sí señor, comportarse como un perfecto gilipollas era la mejor forma de llegar a Harry. Quería ayudar al chico y lo primero que había hecho era marcar su territorio como un verdadero lobo. Ese no era el camino, pero por lo menos lo había hecho callar – no voy a tolerar el trato humillante y vejatorio de las clausulas contractuales que os atan a nosotros. La moral y la ética de esta empresa ha cambiado. Tu vida es tuya y en cuanto firméis el próximo contrato, podrás ser de nuevo dueño de ella – eso era, claro como el agua, había tendido la mano, ahora necesitaba una respuesta.

 

CAPITULO 31  
H: Bien Sr. Tomlinson.  
L: Louis…sólo Louis, de verdad – lo interrumpió.  
H: Como iba diciendo, Sr. Tomlinson – de acuerdo, el chico quería mantener las distancias. No había problema con eso. – estoy encantado con el trato recibido, siempre se nos ha cuidado. De todas formas si hay que cambiar el contrato tampoco tengo ningún reparo – parecía estar por encima del bien y del mal – en realidad estamos a su merced por lo tanto no entiendo qué sentido tiene esta reunión en exclusiva – el dedo en la yaga.  
L: No me gustaría sobrepasar los límites, pero creo que el tema de la sexualidad es importante y debe ser tratado sin tapujos. Ha llegado a mis oídos que, en concreto, están manipulando tu imagen, vendiendo algo completamente contrario a la realidad – no sabía si le temblaba la voz o incluso si estaba gritando…tenía que haber dejado pasar a Eleanor.  
H: Creo que el tema de mi sexualidad o la de cualquiera de los otros tres miembros no es de la incumbencia de nadie… y mucho menos de usted – mierda, aquello no era lo que pretendía – Me siento lo suficientemente libre para hacer con ella lo que me venga en gana, de hecho debo decir que he hecho más que muchos en toda su vida – estaba siendo presuntuoso. No sabía defenderse sin atacar u ofender, pero si pretendía escandalizarlo iba a tener que esforzarse algo más.  
L: Ese no es el punto…Estoy hablando de las relaciones prefabricadas, de ocultar lo que uno es.  
H: Pues entonces debería hablar con Liam, que ha estado metido en una relación de años, con una mujer, completamente artificial, o con Zayn sobre su religión y su familia. Todos tenemos algo que ocultar, famosos o no. No cree Sr. Tomlinson? – Dio un paso al frente, aproximándose como un gato. Estaba coqueteando? Qué clase de depredador era aquel muchacho?. Debía finalizar la reunión, ya había tenido suficiente Harry Styles por un día.  
L: De acuerdo entonces. El próximo viernes, cerraremos las condiciones del nuevo contrato con el Sr. Grimshaw y el resto de tus compañeros. Espero que en algún momento seas consciente de que las nuevas clausulas son lo mejor para todos y que realmente estoy pensando en vuestra felicidad. Ahora puedes marcharte – se giró avanzando hacia su mesa e intentando olvidarlo todo, el cerebro le iba estallar. Cuando tomó asiento y levantó la mirada, el chico seguía paralizado ante la puerta como una estatua, como si se tratase de una cáscara hueca sin emociones, allí plantado sin voluntad.

 

 

CAPITULO 32  
L: Harry, cuando quieras, puedes marcharte – A caso se estaba burlando de él? Por qué no se iba?.El ceño fruncido, la mirada intensa y agitada. La boca torcida en una mueca enfermiza, como si quisiera decir algo y no fuera capaz, con los ojos fríos y vacíos, que cortaban como el cristal – Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? Si necesitas cualquier cosa….  
H: Si, tengo una última pregunta, Sr. Tomlinson. Quién lo ha erigido en salvador del mundo? Quién le ha dicho que necesito ser salvado? – agachó la cabeza y siguió un inteligible discurso, no podía entender una palabra, apenas le veía la boca y los nervios y el dolor de cabeza le impedían discernir el sentido de lo que decía.  
L: Harry, es suficiente, por favor, para! – el chico parpadeó momentáneamente prestándole atención por primera vez. Seguro que ahora sí estaba gritando - Si no levantas la cara no sé lo que estás diciendo. Deja de comportarte como un niñato maleducado, si quieres hablar conmigo, ten por lo menos el valor de enfrentarme – si pretendía hacerlo sentir inferior lo estaba consiguiendo. Maldita sea, tenía que haber dejado pasar a Eleanor, si no salía pronto de la trampa en la que él mismo se había metido iba a acabar diciendo un disparate.  
H: …No pretendía…yo…yo no le tengo miedo a nadie – menuda manera de disculparse!  
L: Por favor, sal, es suficiente – cerró los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos, Harry seguía allí parado, sosteniéndole la mirada en un completo desafío. Ya había tenido suficiente – Si no te vas ahora mismo ten por seguro que terminaré por echarte. Por la fuerza si es necesario. Tengo varias opciones y ninguna de ellas supone un problema para mí.  
Gracias al cielo en ese momento la vibración de sus avisos de llamada le alertaron, con un mensaje de su secretaria en el que le indicaba que su terapeuta estaba fuera y quería verle. Evitando volver a mirar al muchacho le respondió que lo hiciera pasar, cuando volvió al mundo real la pacífica cara de Cal lo estaba esperando.  
Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se echó en brazos de su logopeda. En ese momento se sentía tan abatido, tan inútil, tan poco…el silencio era tan fuerte que le resultaba ensordecedor y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.  
Cómo lo había hecho? Cómo había conseguido herirlo tanto con un solo gesto. Estaba tan cansado que sentía como la pena le calaba hasta los huesos, como necesitaba dejarse llevar por toda la angustia, como no podía contenerse y dejar de llorar como un crío en brazos de la única persona que lo comprende.

 

 

CAPITULO 33  
Cal Aurand era el mejor terapeuta posible que había encontrado su padre para él. Como en el caso de James y Ben era sencillamente perfecto para Louis. Un logopeda, un psicólogo y con el tiempo un verdadero amigo.  
Y como no podía ser de otra forma aquella mañana lo había recogido y calmado. Obligándolo a dejar el trabajo a un lado y llevándolo hasta casa para descansar y hablar un poco. Le preparó el mejor té posible y lo refugió entre sus brazos como si se tratase de un niño pequeño enfermo que necesitase consuelo.  
Después de dejarlo dormir un par de horas y comer en silencio, Cal comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Sospechaba que algo importante había pasado con el chico Styles, algo relacionado con su sordera.  
L: Es un imbécil, un absoluto imbécil. Un niñato engreído que no sabe tratar con respeto a nada ni a nadie. Me hizo sentir ridículo e inferior cuando lo único que pretendía era ayudarlo. Sencillamente me rechazó y no supe cómo manejarlo – estaba siendo sincero, con Cal y consigo mismo – Es como si ese chico hubiese despertado todos mis demonios. Como si el mero hecho de hablar con él me hubiese transportado al mundo real.  
C: Y cuál es el sentimiento? – Preguntó alentándolo mientras le frotaba levemente la espalda.  
L: El sentimiento….es una mierda – La mirada de su amigo cambió – de acuerdo! Sé que esa no es una explicación…Me siento inferior a los demás. Cada mañana, cada estúpido minuto del día. Me despierto, abro los ojos y los pensamientos negativos comienzan a bombardear mi cabeza y juro…te juro que intento apartarlos y pelear – le fallaba la voz – pero solo puedo centrarme en mi asquerosa existencia, en que estoy sordo…sordo y solo – se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando ahogar un sollozo y evitando las palabras de Cal.  
Cuando consiguió sosegarse un poco, estaba avergonzado.  
C: Tenemos que seguir trabajando Louis. No puedes negarte a ti mismo. Estas sordo y qué? Has sido capaz de volver a la normalidad en un tiempo record haciéndote cargo de 5 empresas. Puedes interactuar con casi cualquiera y dispones de todo el dinero del mundo para intentar casi cualquier tipo de tratamiento. No debes sentirte miserable ni inferior, tienes que pelear por ti, única y exclusivamente por ti. Ya has logrado lo imposible, por qué continuar pensando que “tu no vales”? No tiene sentido.  
L: Lo sé – sabía que tenía razón y que todo lo que le decía tenía su lógica, pero algo muy dentro de él se negaba a aceptarlo – pero es difícil…la música…ese muchacho es músico, yo ahora no soy nada…

 

CAPITULO 34  
Le costó volver a la realidad, le costó asimilar todo lo que Cal le había dicho, pero se había hecho el firme propósito de intentarlo e iba a pelear duro para conseguirlo.  
Aquella semana sería intensa pero estaba más que preparado para afrontarla. La reunión con Nick era el jueves y al día siguiente, si todo salía como lo había planeado, firmaría el nuevo contrato con el grupo, esa misma noche tenían una fiesta de presentación y en breve los premios Brit. No podía flaquear y no iba a hacerlo.  
El jueves llegó sin apenas darse cuenta y Nick se presentó en su despacho a la hora acordada con lo que parecía una actitud muy profesional.  
L: Imagino que ya estarás al tanto de los cambios que hemos realizado en el contrato de imagen de One Direction – lo miró fijamente esperando una respuesta que se limitó a un leve asentimiento – No sé hasta qué punto los chicos están de acuerdo con las nuevas clausulas pero necesito que hagas de puente entre nosotros. Estoy dispuesto a consentir ciertas estrategias, pero no quiero que bajo ningún concepto se les obligue a falsear su vida privada. Siempre que sean discretos pueden hacer lo que quieran y no toleraré ningún movimiento en otra dirección.  
Nick: No debes preocuparte por lo que piense la banda…  
L: Pero me preocupa y mucho – cómo podía ser tan insensible? – al fin y al cabo son personas, no me gusta que sean tratados como productos.  
Nick : Pero debes saber, que hasta cierto punto, eso es lo que son. Nosotros los juntamos, les compusimos las canciones, les dimos una imagen prefabricada para llegar al público…ese es nuestro trabajo y el suyo. Entiendo que son jóvenes y que quieren tener su propia vida y de hecho la están teniendo. Están disfrutando de todas las ventajas que la fama y el dinero les ofrece y a cambio únicamente tienen que guardar un poco las formas.  
L: Y crees que guardar las formas consiste en tener encerrado en el armario a Harry en contra de su voluntad? – No quería centrarse en Harry, pero no podía evitarlo.  
Nick: Y quién te ha dicho que eso se ha hecho en contra de su voluntad? El chico no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su sexualidad ante millones de fans. Apenas acababa de aceptarse a sí mismo como para hacerlo frente a la opinión pública y los medios de comunicación. Entiendes? Harry solo tiene 19 años y tienes que ser consciente de que está siendo muy difícil para él – nunca lo había visto así, nunca se lo había planteado desde ese punto de vista – El culpabiliza al mundo de la música. Hubo una época en la que me culpaba a mí….Ahora su odio está centrado en los Tomlinson y todo lo que ese apellido representa.

 

CAPITULO 35  
L: No quiero tener que repetirlo! He dicho que os presentaré a los chicos y ese es exactamente lo que haré. Pero tenéis que ser discretas, de acuerdo? Primero la cena y la actuación, luego en la fiesta os buscaré, si? – Lottie parecía no entender por qué no podían cenar con su hermano y las gemelas y Felicity saltaban a su alrededor presas de la emoción, sin decir nada realmente claro – Nos veremos esta noche, un coche vendrá a por vosotras y Eleanor os acompañará en todo momento.  
La reunión de aquella mañana había ido como la seda, los cuatro miembros de One Direction habían actuado como se esperaba de ellos y habían sido todo amabilidad y sonrisas. A excepción de Harry los otros tres le habían parecido sinceros.  
La noche se presentaba movidita. Nick, James, Ben y él mismo se sentarían en la mesa con 1D. Habría prensa y un millón de fotografías y preguntas. Era su primera aparición pública desde la gala benéfica del St. Mary y esta vez no le sería tan sencillo escapar de la curiosidad de la prensa. Si a todo eso le sumaba la presencia de sus hermanas en la fiesta posterior estaba claro que la velada iba a ser como mínimo agitada.  
Había elaborado con Cal un plan de acción. Respuestas breves y directas a la prensa, sin ser altanero o descortés. Contestaría a un máximo de cinco cuestiones y siempre y cuando las entendiese con absoluta claridad. No debía titubear ni ser carnaza de paparazzi y para conseguirlo la firmeza de sus palabras era fundamental.  
No era una víctima, no era una víctima, no era una víctima…. Oh! Por Dios!  
Intentó elaborar un atuendo formal pero no excesivamente serio, no quería parecer el típico ejecutivo encorbatado de traje oscuro. Estaba nervioso, tan nervioso que le temblaban las manos…las ocultaría en los bolsillos…soluciones inmediatas a problemas inmediatos. Tenía que centrarse en pequeñas cosas para no entrar en pánico.  
Cuando le abrieron la puerta del coche, sus tres asesores estaban allí para recibirlo y no supo como agradecerle al cielo su suerte. Ir escoltado por sus fieles consejeros era como si de repente le hubiesen facilitado una coraza de protección. Estaba seguro de que si las preguntas de la prensa era inapropiadas o soeces, cualquiera de ellos saldría en su defensa.  
Inspiró llenando de aire sus pulmones y se animó a sí mismo: A por ellos!  
¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está completamente recuperado? ¿No puede escuchar absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo ha sido la adaptación? – Sin problemas, eran personales pero perfectamente sencillas - ¿Se siente capaz de dirigir un emporio musical siendo completamente sordo, qué opina el Sr. Tomlinson al respecto? – sintió la puñalada limpia atravesando su confianza.

 

CAPITULO 36  
Nick: El Sr. Louis Tomlinson era un experto pianista antes de hacerse cargo del conglomerado musical de la Tomlinson Corporation y lo sigue siendo en la actualidad. Acaso no sabes que Beethoven compuso gran parte de la Novena estando ya completamente sordo? – Nick era irónico e insolente y había dejado a aquel periodista mudo con una sonrisa. Comenzaba a conocerlo y parecía no ser el lobo que había creído.  
El revuelo de la entrada en la alfombra roja de los cuatro chicos distrajo la atención y pudieron seguir su camino. No pudo contener un resoplido de alivio, había superado la primera prueba de la noche.  
J: Oh Niall creo que vamos a disfrutar mucho de la cena, he estado hablando con la gente del catering y la cosa promete – Sonrió ante la conversación culinaria que mantenía James con el muchacho irlandés. Ambos parecían ser unos entusiastas de la comida e intentaban disfrutar de la misma pese a las continuas advertencias de Liam al respecto.  
Liam: Si te atiborras no podrás moverte en el escenario. Resérvate un poco, no creo que a nadie le apetezca oírte cantar entre eructos y arcadas – parecía increíble como cada uno cumplía a la perfección con el papel asignado. Tal vez Nick hubiera hecho un buen trabajo con todo aquello de dar una imagen predeterminada.  
Liam era bueno y un poco el padre del grupo, Niall era desenfadado y cordial, Zayn era más tímido y misterioso y Harry, Harry era el perfecto encantador de serpientes, guapo, dulce y conquistador….era irresistible, no podía negarlo…Cuando quiso darse cuenta Harry le estaba devolviendo la mirada curiosa. Lo estaba analizando sin pudor, observándolo de arriba abajo sin poder evitar ese toque de descaro e irreverencia que lo caracterizaba, estaba sonriendo? O era solo autosuficiencia?  
Desvió su atención intencionadamente hacia Ben, su refugio ante la tormenta que para él representaba Harry Styles. En respuesta recibió un apretón cariñoso y reconfortante en la mano y una charla liviana y superficial.  
La actuación dio comienzo con la llegada de los postres y como de costumbre la puesta en escena fue brillante, tenía que agradecérselo a Ben más tarde. Harry tenía un solo espectacular o al menos eso parecía por la intensidad con la que se entregaba a su música, no podía apartar sus ojos de él ni un momento, como si estuviera bajo un embrujo…aquel chico tenía algo que se le escapaba y quería descubrir qué era, quería ser alguien en su vida como James o Ben, quería ayudarlo, que comprobase que era un Tomlinson, pero qué demonios era tan gay como el que más? Como podía focalizar en él todo el odio de sentirse reprimido y expuesto?

 

CAPITULO 37  
Los chicos tenían una dinámica de lo más curiosa entre ellos. Todos parecían muy cercanos los unos con los otros y no era exclusivamente fan service, había algo más en ellos, una conexión , una especie de hermandad que los unía de una forma muy singular.  
Se besaban, se tocaban y abrazaban continuamente como si fuesen algo más que compañeros con una comodidad increíble. Por lo que pudo averiguar posteriormente también era parte de la estrategia de imagen de Nick, al público le encantaba esa especie de coqueteo sin fin entre ellos y al mismo tiempo servía de alguna forma para tapar a Harry.  
La fiesta les dio la bienvenida con una especie de fuente de la que brotaba champange…se podía ser más ridículo? Pero todo formaba parte del show. La música debía ser genial y tremendamente atronadora, porque podía percibir en los cuellos de sus acompañantes como forzaban sus cuerdas vocales para hacerse oír. Otra ventaja de la sordera (¿?). La gente bailaba a su alrededor sin ton ni son, golpeándolo a cada rato. Muchas de esas personas eran curiosas, estaban intrigadas, se le acercaban pero no le hablaban. Ahora era uno de los magnates de la música de Reino Unido y eso lo convertía en un personaje atractivo para cazadores de favores y de otra serie de cosas.  
Esquivó con rapidez varios intentos de acercamiento y se escabulló como pudo buscando a su familia. Se arrepintió de haber hecho venir a las niñas, aquella fiesta era una verdadera locura y no un ambiente en el que cuatro menores debían estar. Haría las presentaciones oportunas y las acompañaría a casa. Ya había tenido suficiente emoción y diversión por un día.  
Cuando se giró a echar un vistazo en la pista de baile, una imagen lo atrapó. Él estaba allí, justo allí, en el centro, apenas consciente y soportando una cadena de brazos sobre su piel. Lo agarraban por todas partes, frotándose, como si con el roce pudieran conseguir algo de su brillo. Lo besaban como sanguijuelas que le extrajesen la sangre.  
Algo le quemaba en la parte inferior del estómago.  
Un chico joven de apenas 16 años tiraba de su mano reclamándolo, mientras dos mujeres lo abordaban por la espalda como asquerosas hienas despedazando los restos de la pieza que acababan de cazar.  
Se quedó mirando la escena con horror, sin apenas comprender lo que esas personas pretendían obtener tirando de Harry Styles como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, tocándolo sin una pizca de respeto. Y era aún más espeluznante que eso, porque Harry ni si quiera estaba realmente allí, pasando su peso de uno a otro, con los ojos inertes, la boca ligeramente entreabierta y el sudor bañando su piel.

 

CAPITULO 38  
Perdió el rumbo fácilmente y el objetivo de buscar a su familia pasó a un segundo plano. Necesitaba salvar a ese chico.  
Es que nadie veía lo que le estaban haciendo? Donde demonios estaba ahora Nick y su maldita imagen blanca, dónde estaba cuando realmente se le necesitaba?. En aquella sala había miles de personas percibiendo a un Harry Styles de lo más oscuro y espelúznate y ninguno de los componentes del managment estaba ahí para detenerlo.  
Louis se sintió enfermo.  
Y mierda que no.  
Esto no estaba bien.  
Leyó los labios de una de las chicas que lo acosaba metiendo una mano bajo la camisa “lo quiero para mi, esta noche es mío” mientras un chico le tiraba de la chaqueta para arrebatárselo diciendo “yo lo vi primero”.  
No, definitivamente no.  
Se acercó a pasos agigantados para evitar aquella locura, conteniéndose como pudo e intentando mantener la compostura.  
L: Vamos chicos, creo que nuestro amigo ha tenido suficiente por hoy –Gritó apartándolos a manotazos. Atrapando el lío de huesos que era Harry en ese momento y lo ajustó sobre su cuerpo, su sangre palpitaba y bombeaba como un torrente por sus venas. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
Buscó en derredor una mirada familiar, alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de la fiesta y desesperado se tropezó con los risueños ojos de Ben. La alerta pronto nació en su expresión, deletreando un breve “voy” en respuesta mientras se aproximaba.  
L: Debemos sacarlo de aquí ahora mismo –estaba tan furioso con toda la situación que decidió descargarse sobre Ben – No puedo comprender como la gente que cuida de él, que se supone que son sus amigos, pueden consentir todo este circo – escupía más que hablaba. Las palabras le nacían de lo más profundo de su estómago y eran pura bilis. Estaba seguro que había estado gritando, la ira que lo atravesaba lo hacía evidente.  
B: Salgamos por una de las puestas de atrás. Llamaré al equipo de guardaespaldas para que nos escolten. Avisa a tu chofer para evitar una persecución innecesaria de paparazis – parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo a la perfección. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que sacaba a una estrella de la música de una situación como aquella.  
El coche los recogió en una de las salidas de las cocinas y los llevó directamente a casa de Ben.

 

CAPITULO 39  
L: Quién demonios dijo que este chico estaba bien! Qué no estaba preparado para afrontar su sexualidad!! Qué estaba conforme con su situación – estaba tan envenenado que no era capaz de controlarse -Y para qué se supone que está preparado??Para qué…maldita sea!! Para revolcarse en fiestas sin sentido, para tener sexo casual con unos y otros sin medida? – gritaba no le cabía la menor duda y sus tres asesores eran plenamente conscientes de ello – Cómo se supone que ese muchacho va a enfrentarse esta noche a una entrega de premios? – sabía que en ese momento los Brit eran el problema menos relevante – Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!!  
Nick: Creo que estás exagerando. Sólo estaba borracho…  
L: Borracho! Por el amor de Dios Nick que no nací ayer…He dicho que quiero una explicación y no una escusa – su mirada era dura, por una vez estaba siendo el jefe.  
Nick: No puedo ayudarte con eso. Ya te conté todo lo que sabía sobre él, sus miedos y sus fobias – bajó la mirada como dándose por vencido.  
L: De acuerdo y qué hay de ti Ben? Por lo que sé, no era la primera vez que “rescatabas” a Harry. Tu mujer fue clara al respecto- La noche anterior lo habían llevado a casa de los Winston evitando a la prensa y Meredith los había recibido con un clarificador “Oh no Harry, otra vez no!” mientras lo acogía entre sus brazos como si fuese su propia madre.  
B: Qué quieres que te diga Louis? Harry ha perdido el rumbo, pero es un buen chico. Sencillamente las circunstancias lo han sobrepasado.  
L: Y se puede saber qué circunstancias son esas? – dijo entrecomillando con las manos sus propias palabras.  
B: Está muy frustrado y muy perdido y sinceramente a estas alturas no me veo capaz de seguir intentando ayudarlo. Debe recibir una sanción de algún tipo y tú deberías ser el encargado de hacerlo…  
L : Acaso no me odia ya lo suficiente?...James, por favor…-la cabeza le palpitaba en las sienes cómo un tambor de guerra – Necesito que al menos alguno de los tres me asesore en esto…estoy muy perdido.  
J: Louis, solo puedo decirte que la fama está siendo demasiado. Es como si el sólo cargase con toda la imagen del grupo y lo peor es que lo lleva haciendo desde los 16 años. Recibe toda la atención, siempre es el protagonista y todo el mundo lo adora…no sé…como bien dice Ben, una llamada de atención podía ser la solución.  
Muy bien, pues si había que tratar a Harry como si fuese un crío. Si había que reñirle o castigarle el se haría cargo de ese rol si nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y comenzaría esa misma noche. Harry sería su acompañante en la gala de los premios Brit.  
CAPITULO 40  
L: Espero que después de la reunión del otro día y del numerito de ayer en la presentación del single hayas aprendido unas cuantas normas de comportamiento en lo que a mí se refiere – estaba siendo un gilipollas integral, pero era su papel y estaba allí para eso – Nada de alcohol o drogas y si en algún momento quieres hablar conmigo espero que sepas como hacerlo. Te quiero a mi lado toda la noche e imagino que Nick te habrá informado de las consecuencias de tus actos – la amenaza había sido tan contundente como obligarlo a abandonar la banda por incumplimiento de contrato y aunque esa no era su intención tenía todas las armas a su alcance para hacerlo y el chico lo sabía – Harás la alfombra roja con los chicos y posarás con tu mejor sonrisa para los fotógrafos. En el caso de que os entreguen algún premio ahí estarás y no debes preocuparte por la charla en la mesa, seremos un grupo de lo más variopinto –ni una palabra, de hecho si analizaba sus gestos podía decir que parecía…compungido?  
La velada marchó sin pena ni gloria por lo que le parecieron horas. El escenario estaba demasiado lejos para saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo en él y tener a Harry a su lado con aquella cara de cachorrillo arrepentido no hacía que los minutos pasaran más rápidos. La nominación a mejor single británico del año era el siguiente premio y por lo que Ben le había comentado, eran los claros favoritos en aquella categoría. La retahíla de nominados era eterna, no le parecía que con todos esos competidores tuviesen tantas posibilidades como creían.  
“Y el ganador del mejor single británico del año es:……..ONE DIRECTION!!!!!!”  
La mesa se levantó a una con la emoción del momento y Louis no pudo contenerse , se giró para estrechar la mano de James que tiró de él en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, cuando se disponía a seguir aplaudiendo una mano se enganchó entre las suyas. Harry. Harry Styles había buscado su mano para…para qué?  
H: Gracias – su mirada era clara y por una vez tranparente.  
No supo responderle, lo había desarmado.  
Mientras seguía con el eterno aplauso, perplejo, los chicos llegaban a la plataforma para agradecer el premio y mientras tomaba asiento vio como los ojos de Ben y Nick frente a él se abrían con asombro mientras James no dejaba de darle codazos.  
J: No puedo creerlo! Se puede saber que le has hecho? Has estado con él, cuánto? Un par de horas? Y ya lo tienes comiendo en tu mano…  
Comenzó a sentir como la sangre le hervía. Qué diantres había hecho Harry esta vez?

 

CAPITULO 41.  
Un agradecimiento, directo y personalizado, eso era lo que Harry había hecho. Primero había hablado de las fans como el resto de sus compañeros y luego había hecho un “agradecimiento especial al Sr. Tomlinson por su confianza y entrega”.  
Confianza? Ja!  
Si pretendía conquistarlo con cuatro palabras y tres sonrisas como había hecho con todo el mundo a lo largo de su vida la llevaba clara. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular por un niñato que no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida.  
Si la fiesta de la noche anterior le había parecido realmente fuera de lugar con todo aquel champange y bailarines, lo de la gala de los Brit era de risa. El lujo y el show estaba repartido a partes iguales por una enorme sala en la que sonaba una música atronadora, que le saltaba en los pies. Su grupo se apartó de la pista central y se acomodó en un reservado ideado para la ocasión donde el alcohol corría a raudales.  
Harry obedientemente rechazó cada trago y baile que le ofrecieron y como un niño bueno no se separó de su lado en toda la velada. Aquello era ridículo y llegó un punto en el que se sentía asfixiado y culpable. El chico mantenía una entretenida conversación con Ben y uno de los guitarristas de la banda y se reía contenido. Siempre que lo hacía se tapaba la boca como si se avergonzase de sí mismo, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo por el mero hecho de divertirse.  
Lo miraba fugazmente a cada rato, en un raro gesto en el que parecía pedirle permiso y que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Él no era su padre, ni tan si quiera un amigo, sencillamente estaba cuidando su inversión y su producto…porque era eso?  
Un toque en la rodilla llamó su atención, mientras intentaba descifrar lo que Liam Payne le estaba diciendo. Aquel chico hablaba muy, muy rápido y en aquella sala había demasiadas distracciones. Cuando se giró una sonrisa de ojos verdes lo estaba esperando.  
L: Si? –Tenía que mantener el tipo y evitar responder a esa sonrisa como se merecía.  
H: Cuando quiera marcharse solo tiene que decírmelo, mi chofer puede acercarse en cualquier momento.  
L: Tu chofer?- de qué estaba hablando? – No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho en marcharnos y descuida que mi chofer ya nos estará esperando para dejarte en casa de Ben. Hoy él cuidará de ti – habían organizado una especie de turnos para acoger al joven Styles en sus casas con la idea de contenerlo durante una buena temporada hasta que diese comienzo la gira – No te escabullirás tan fácilmente.  
En respuesta Harry bajó la mirada y no volvió a levantarla hasta que se marcharon

 

CAPITULO 42  
El recorrido hasta la casa de los Winston se hizo eterno, sin una sola palabra ni una sola mirada. Harry parecía perdido en su propio mundo observando cómo atravesaban rápidamente Londres mientras Louis hacía cábalas sobre cómo despedirse adecuadamente. No le gustaba sentirse odiado y después de todos los cortes que le había dado al chico a lo largo de la noche, quería que cuando le diese las “buenas noches” sonase como una pequeña disculpa. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo…  
Aquel toque en la rodilla.  
H: Por qué ha escogido la casa de Ben para mí? – parecía una pregunta inocente.  
L: No la he escogido yo. Nick, Ben y James han llegado a una especie de acuerdo para hacerse cargo de ti hasta que dé comienzo la gira en septiembre – no podía evitar compadecerse de él, teniendo todo a su alcance, vivía una vida miserable – Le encargué a Nick que te lo explicara.  
H: Si..bueno, Nick es a veces… – parecía dudar – no suele entrar en detalles…  
L: Pues, resumiendo un poco cada semana de este largo verano la pasarás en casa de uno de ellos, rotando según les interese – volvió a rozarle la pierna, parecía haber asumido que para dirigirse a él tenía que tocarlo para llamar su atención.  
H: Y cuándo voy a ir a la suya? – qué? Tenía que haberle entendido mal.  
L: Disculpa…creo que no –joder como era posible que lo descolocase con tantísima facilidad.  
H: Solo quería saber durante qué semanas estaré en su casa – parecía la viva imagen de la ingenuidad.  
L: Mi casa no entra en el reparto. No te quedarás conmigo – aquella no era ni tan si quiera una opción – Pasarás dos semanas y media con cada uno de mis asesores, eso es todo.  
H: Por qué? – parecía contrariado –por qué no en su casa? –insistió.  
L: Porque ese no es el trato. Ya te dije antes que yo soy el jefe…trabajo duro y no puedo dedicarme a cuidar de ti – no quería ser tan grosero, pero dudaba de sus intenciones y ante todo quería dejar las cosas claras – Además no creo que esté muy capacitado para hacerlo – se señaló el oído intentando resultar gracioso y un poco casual. Pero cuando se vio a sí mismo haciendo semejante estupidez se arrepintió de inmediato.  
H: No creo que eso sea cierto…además podría decirse que yo también soy un adulto-ahí estaba esa sonrisa - Sabría cuidarme, de hecho podría cuidar de ambos –parecía muy satisfecho con su propia respuesta.  
L: No, no podrías y ya lo has demostrado con creces – nuevamente su yo más gilipollas, salía a escena en el mejor momento - De hecho, por eso te estoy acompañando a casa de un adulto responsable que se encargará de que no cometas ninguna locura en los próximos días y cuidará de ti.  
H: Si al menos…si pudiera…- bajó la cabeza descorazonado y siguió balbuceando.  
Sin poder contenerse lo tomó por la mandíbula y le levantó la cara.  
CAPITULO 43.  
El ambiente del coche se transformó en lo que parecieron segundos, helándose por momentos. Los ojos tristes, vidriosos y tranquilos de Harry lo taladraban sin piedad haciéndole sentir un peso muerto en el pecho y la necesidad de agarrarse el interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para calmar su malestar.  
Esa mirada lo llenó la culpa y ansiedad. Porque lo había hecho parecer frustrado e inseguro y eso no era lo que Louis estaba buscando, él tan solo quería ayudarlo. En silencio lo miró fijamente sin saber que decir.  
L: Es demasiado tarde, Harry, estoy cansado, ahora es mejor que te vayas con Ben. Ya charlaremos otro día. De acuerdo? – la puerta se abrió dejando entrar el aire y con él un escalofrío.  
Sin más que decir el coche se puso en marcha hacia su piso. Lo encontró más frío y más vacío que nunca. Odiaba que el alcohol estuviera descartado en ese momento porque necesitaba desconectar más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Se acordó de los somníferos, si, los somníferos eran la solución.  
Después de ingerir un par de pastillas sin medirse, se tumbó derrumbado en su enorme y solitaria cama, con los miembros helados recubiertos de un sudor gélido, las sábanas se le pegaban a la piel mientras sus manos descansaban abiertas y vacías a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre el colchón rígido. El resto fue todo negro…  
Unas fuertes manos lo agitaban sin sentido en una habitación cubierta por la luz del sol, sin apenas poder entreabrió los párpados distinguiendo la figura de Ben zarandeándolo, detrás su padre se cubría la boca con la mano claramente asustado. Otra vez se apagó todo…  
Cuando consiguió despertarse nuevamente la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y alguien le sostenía la mano. Aturdido intentó ubicarse. Su cama, su casa y la mano…su padre. La cabeza le ardía en llamas y sentía alfileres tras los ojos.  
Su padre le acercó un papel sin pronunciar palabra, evitando que le leyese los labios “Aparentemente has sufrido una reacción alérgica a los somníferos que tomaste hace un par de días. Has estado inconsciente y sin duda estás vivo gracias a Ben” nada más...  
Aparentemente? Qué pretendía decirle con aquello, qué insinuaba?  
Ben había avisado a su padre después de no saber nada de Louis durante el domingo y que posteriormente no se presentara en la oficina el lunes. Habían entrado en su casa como el ejército de caballería encontrándoselo desmayado y casi cianótico. Lo habían hecho vomitar y su médico lo había visitado a domicilio para evitar que saltara la liebre.  
Todo muy teatral y dramático. Todo muy Louis.  
CAPITULO 44  
No recomendaban dejarlo solo. Debía estar vigilado las 24 horas.  
El alijo de somníferos que habían encontrado en su mesilla después del numerito previo, no había ayudado a cimentar la confianza de los suyos, en especial la de su padre que se impuso sobre el resto de opiniones restantes incluida la de su propio hijo.  
El no se había intentado suicidar!!Por qué tan si quiera lo pensaban? Qué veían en él para creer que estaba tan mal?  
Genial! Se había convertido en un Harry Styles sin proponérselo. El destino, el karma o lo que fuera le había dado una buena patada en el culo y ahora se veía escoltado día y noche por guardaespaldas, familiares y amigos.  
Gracias a Dios parecía contar todavía con la confianza de Ben y James que pese a haberlo visto catatónico todavía confiaban en su versión de los hechos.  
L: Esto es lo más ridículo que me ha pasado en la vida. Mi padre me trata como a un niñato incontrolable – no podía dejar de estar malhumorado. Toda aquella situación no lo ayudaba en absoluto a cimentar la confianza en sí mismo que tanto necesitaba para superar todo el tema de su sordera.  
J: Lou, somos nosotros. Ten en cuenta que salvo para dormir ya pasamos casi 24 horas juntos a diario. Qué más da unas cuantas más si con eso tenemos contento al gran jefe? – James como de costumbre intentaba restarle importancia a los acontecimientos –además mañana empieza mi turno con “el niño” Styles, podremos hacer un pequeño té a las cinco todos juntos.  
L: No creo que sea buena idea. La noche de los Brit…  
B: Querrás decir la noche “del incidente del somnífero” – lo interrumpió Ben con una enorme sonrisa.  
L: Oh! Maldita sea Ben…de acuerdo…la noche “del incidente del somnífero ” sugirió que yo mismo me hiciera cargo de él y parecía francamente interesado – negó con la cabeza al recordar los tristes ojos verdes del chico.  
J: Esa es una fantástica idea. Podríais hacer uno de canguro del otro!! – parecía entusiasmado  
L: Si, también podíamos aparecer muertos a la mañana siguiente por una ingesta masiva de somníferos, antidepresivos alcohol y drogas – quería ser irónico, pero el mismo no pudo contener la risa al imaginarse la escena.  
B: Al menos hemos conseguido sacarte una carcajada. Me doy por satisfecho. De hecho creo que mi trabajo por hoy en la guardería Tomlinson Corporation ha terminado. James, te cedo el testigo, confío en que sepas guiar al joven Louis.  
J: Perfecto! Tenemos una gran merienda que preparar. Harry nos espera.

CAPITULO 45.  
Estaba tan nervioso como si algo importante dependiera de la pequeña reunión de aquella tarde. No quería quedar en evidencia ante Harry y no entendía muy bien por qué.  
James había echado la casa por la ventana y había organizado una merienda que en realidad parecía un banquete, con toda la variedad de té y galletas existente en la ciudad. Había tarta, pasteles y dulces de todo tipo.  
L: Cuántas personas se suponen que van a venir esta tarde? - preguntó inocentemente deseando no saber de antemano la respuesta.  
J: Pues si no he calculado mal, seremos tú, el joven Harry y yo mismo. En algún momento de la tarde se nos unirá el pequeño Max. Así que en total, seremos 4 magníficos comensales! – como de costumbre la alegría estaba presente en cada gesto de su asesor y no podía evitar contagiarse de ese sentimiento. Sin duda podría quedarse a vivir en aquella casa sin ningún problema – en seguida vuelvo – dijo mientras lo dejaba con una deliciosa taza de té entre las manos.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el invitado principal estaba sonriendo frente a él.  
H: Hola Sr. Tomlinson – saludó casualmente levantando la mano. Le daba la impresión de que Harry no tenía muy claro como podía interactuar con él. Toda aquella parafernalia de gestos y toques estaban absolutamente de más, pero en el fondo le resultaba simpático e incluso podría decir que enternecedor. Era agradable que alguien se tomara tantas molestias por comunicarse con él.  
J: Aún estás con esa tontería del Sr. Tomlinson? Cuántas veces te ha dicho Lou que puedes llamarlo por su nombre? Déjate de historias y empieza a comportarte como un adulto tal y como habíamos acordado – vio como el chico se sonrojaba hasta el tuétano. Pero James tenía razón. Harry y él se llevaban poco más de 5 años y todas las formalidades que utilizaba resultaban ridículas – de acuerdo? – su única respuesta fue un leve asentimiento.  
La tarde transcurrió mucho más tranquilamente de lo que había esperado en un principio. Gran parte del peso de la conversación lo llevó el anfitrión mientras Harry apenas abría la boca y Louis se limitaba a observarlo como si de un cuadro se tratase.  
Cuando Max entró en escena la dinámica entre ellos dio un giro de 180 grados y las juegos entre el niño y Harry tomaron el protagonismo. No entendía prácticamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, era imposible leerle los labios a un crio de 3 años que no paraba de correr y balancearse, pero curiosamente no podía parar de sonreír al verlos .  
Disfrutaba viendo a una persona muy distinta a la que había conocido hasta ahora, un chico dulce, tranquilo y aparentemente feliz.

 

CAPITULO 46  
Cuando dieron las 19:30 James se disculpó con ambos y se llevó a Max a su baño, dejándolos completamente solos con la promesa de que no tardaría demasiado.  
L: Bueno parece que después de todo estamos juntos en esto – quería romper el silencio entre ellos, queriendo ser casual.  
H: Eso parece…- bajó la mirada y volvió a su mutismo. No parecía estar muy por la labor de hacer aquello más ligero. Por qué siempre era todo tan complicado con aquel crío? No podía entender como era capaz de llevarse a la perfección con gente tan variopinta como James, Ben o Nick y a él lo odiase o temiese por sistema.  
L: Creo que te debo una disculpa – las palabras habían salido de su boca sin proponérselo. Tanta azúcar debía habérsele subido a la cabeza – No me malinterpretes, tu comportamiento merecía un castigo, pero sin duda mi actitud no ha sido la de una persona que realmente quiere ayudarte –se calló, esperaba una respuesta.  
H: Por qué quiere ayudarme Sr. Tomlinson? – aquellos enormes ojos verdes tan abiertos eran una pregunta en sí mismos.  
L: Yo…no me gusta lo que están haciendo contigo…y por favor, llámame Louis – estaba desarmado completamente. Quería firmar la paz y se estaba exponiendo como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.  
H: Haciendo? Quién se supone que me está haciendo qué? – ahí estaba, el niño bueno había abandonado la escena dejando paso al indolente y arrogante consentido –Tú?  
L: La empresa, Modest…yo… - habían cambiado los papeles, ahora el que bajaba la mirada y se aislaba era Louis – He intentado modificar las clausulas más abusivas del contrato, creyendo que así te ayudaba, te liberaba un poco, pero luego…luego Nick me dijo que en realidad no estabas preparado, que estabas conforme con el acuerdo, que entendíais lo que suponía el peso de la fama – hablaba atropelladamente, no se oía pero podía sentir como los nervios lo hacían confundirse – y tuve que asumirlo, aunque no me gustara en absoluto, tuve que estar conforme y convertirme en una pieza más de esta podrida industria que vende humo, tuve que ser el jefe y confiar en el producto que vendíamos.  
Un roce le hizo levantar la vista. Harry parpadeaba lentamente asimilando todo lo que le decía y le agarraba el brazo con suavidad como pidiendo un poco de calma.  
L: Pero luego, vino la fiesta de presentación del single y pude ver lo que la fama, o las drogas o lo que sea que te esté pasando, estaba haciendo contigo y no pude quedarme quieto sencillamente observando cómo te destruías.

 

CAPITULO 47  
El silencio de la habitación pesaba como el plomo. Harry estaba paralizado, parecía congelado, como un muñeco bajo la nieve. No poder oír ni tan si quiera la cadencia de su respiración lo volvía todo un poco más surrealista y más cuando no apartaba la mano de su brazo, como si estuviera aferrado a una especie de tabla de salvación.  
H: No es culpa tuya…nadie tiene la culpa de lo que me está pasando – lo atravesó con la mirada rota – no debes inmiscuirte, tu ya tienes tus propios problemas.  
L: Pero yo…  
H: Y no pidas disculpas, es innecesario – se giró y se alejó a pasos agigantados, saliendo al jardín y dejándolo allí plantado sin ninguna respuesta válida.  
Aquello era un sin sentido. Si era grosero con él, borde e incluso hiriente el chico se plegaba como una hoja en otoño, siendo complaciente y dulce, pero en el momento en el que intentaba ser cercano con él, mostrarle un poco más, todo se venía abajo y aparecía esa fachada fría de estúpido pretencioso.  
Qué iba a hacer con Harry?  
Por qué siempre Harry, Harry y más Harry?  
Necesitaba ver a Cal, antes de que la presión que sentía ahogándole en el fondo de la garganta saliera libremente y sin control.  
“Cal acércate a casa de los Corden, necesito una sesión ahora mismo” le dio a la tecla de enviar y se sentó paciente en la sala mientras intentaba no pensar en nada y se aferraba al enorme sillón para no salir corriendo.  
Vio bajar a James a toda prisa, haciendo aspavientos y diciendo “la puerta, la puerta!”.  
J: Madre de Dios Cal, es que no sabes llamar como las personas? En esta casa hay un niño pequeño intentando dormirse! – la sonrisa que cubría su cara bonachona le restaba toda la intención a la pequeña riña que acababa de dar – pero pasa hombre, no te quedes ahí.  
Louis avanzó hacia él con la mirada baja y el gesto derrotado y Cal no supo más que rodearlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo como solo él sabía. Sabía que estaba llorando, llorando a mares, notaba como la camisa de su amigo se le pegaba a la mejilla, mientras lo reconfortaba frotándole suaves círculos en la espalda. Cuando consiguió separarlo le pidió calma y silencio, pero Louis no sabía cómo frenar todo aquello una vez que había comenzado.  
C: Es mejor que esta noche vengas a mi casa, yo te cuidaré hoy – dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y observaba con el ceño fruncido la salida del porche. Cuando siguió la línea de su mirada, vio a Harry contemplando la escena aturdido y quiso que la tierra se lo tragase…

CAPITULO 48  
L: Lo odio, te juro que odio a ese maldito mocoso! – estaba atacado – En serio, quién se cree que es? Me está volviendo loco!- Cal continuaba acariciándole la espalda intentando apaciguarlo sin mucho éxito - No puedo con la presión, es demasiado y ha sido demasiado pronto. No puedo superar mi sordera, a mi padre y a Harry Styles al mismo tiempo, porque voy a terminar loco de atar.  
C: Louis, intenta respirar hondo y entender lo que quiero decirte – obediente inspiró limpiándose las lágrimas que aún amenazaban con seguir brotando – Sé que lo que menos necesitas ahora es un discursito psicológico o un psicoanálisis, pero creo que lo que yo veo lo podría apreciar cualquiera que te conozca un mínimo – sin duda necesitaba a Cal su amigo, no a Cal su terapeuta – El tema de la sordera va directamente ligado a las secuelas del atentado e indirectamente a tu padre. Te sientes culpable y culpabilizas y eso únicamente podrás resolverlo sentándote con él y hablándolo. Sería muy sano para ambos.  
L: Ya te he dicho que no estoy traumatizado. No tengo miedo a morir, ni a sufrir un secuestro…no me dan miedo las explosiones, ni los ruidos fuertes…por el amor de Dios si ni si quiera puedo oírlos! En cuanto a mi padre, tengo una relación perfectamente normal con él. Lo único que estoy intentando es demostrarle que puede seguir sintiéndose orgulloso de su hijo, que nada ha cambiado. Es eso tan grave y tan retorcido?  
C: Si fuera tal y como dices, tal vez, pero te repito que no es así y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría llegar a la misma conclusión – podía decir lo que quisiera, le daba exactamente igual, ese no era su problema – En cuanto al chico… tal vez solo sea la necesidad de ayudar a alguien para salvarte a ti mismo, proyectando tus propios miedos en lo que tienes en frente, de ahí la obsesión.  
L: Yo no estoy obsesionado con Harry – no?  
C: Louis, solo pretendo ayudarte y si partes de una negación no vamos a llegar a ningún lado – Como siempre, era lógico y con su lógica aplastante siempre lograba llevarlo a su terreno. Estaría tan obsesionado?  
L: Bien, de acuerdo. Estoy obsesionado o por lo menos severamente preocupado por él. Ahora necesito una solución, qué hago para que eso desaparezca? – Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser el Louis de antes, cuya única preocupación en la vida era disfrutar y hacerlo a través de su música.  
C: Para poder arreglar todo el lío de Harry, primero tienes que arreglar el tuyo. Tendrás que dejar de hacerle frente a todo tu solo y pedir ayuda.

 

CAPITULO 49  
Pedir ayuda.  
Estaba bien. El era capaz de pedir ayuda. De hecho estaba recibiendo la ayuda de mucha gente desde su punto de vista. Estaba Ben y James, también estaba su familia, su padre y por supuesto estaba Cal.  
Todos se empeñaban en acompañarlo día y noche, en no estresarlo, en darle cancha y consuelo cuando lo necesitaba, pero era consciente de que eso no era suficiente. Había valorado la posibilidad de tomarse unas vacaciones y aclarar su mente, pero hacer eso suponía no cumplir con su padre, decepcionarlo y dejar de ser el número uno para él. No era una opción, no podía ni planteárselo.  
Por otra parte si no conseguía llegar a Harry y solucionar el problema con One Direction, tendría que ceder ante Modest, Nick y sus asquerosas políticas de ocultamiento y decepcionarse a sí mismo como persona, continuando al frente de un negocio en el que todo valía.  
Sexo…eso era lo que realmente necesitaba, un buen polvo para olvidarse de todo y deshacerse de toda la tensión que le impedía pensar con claridad. Ya que no podía emborracharse ni desahogarse de ninguna otra forma buscaría el contacto corporal para aplacar su soledad, su ira y su desconsuelo.  
Observó a Cal con nuevo interés mientras calentaba la cena. Era un hombre cercano y cariñoso y podría decirse que no estaba mal. Alto, fuerte y musculoso…podría ser una opción? Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía absolutamente nada de la vida privada de su amigo. Conocía a su familia y a algún que otro amigo, pero realmente nunca le había conocido ninguna pareja ni sabía nada acerca de sus preferencias.  
Era buena idea?  
Debía?  
Podría convertir a su terapeuta en un amigo con derechos?  
Se levantó más que dispuesto a comprobarlo y la mera idea de poder dormir envuelto en unos brazos fuertes le hizo sentir bien. Lo abrazó por la espalda tomándolo por la cintura y cerró los ojos apoyándose en su espalda. Si, estaba decidido, pero no terminaba de atreverse, pese a que Cal parecía dejarse hacer. No eran extraños aquel tipo de gestos entre ellos, eran cercanos y cariñosos y había que tener en cuenta que Louis estaba fatal.  
Comenzó a desenlazar los dedos que tenía apoyados sobre su estómago, muy despacio, como a cámara lenta más que dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso.

 

CAPITULO 50  
Abrió los ojos decidido a observar la reacción de su amigo a sus movimientos. Parecía tranquilo y relajado, tan de acuerdo con todo aquello como él mismo. Bajó los párpados para centrarse en las sensaciones del roce de la piel y una imagen clara se hizo presente tras ellos.  
Fue como si una ráfaga de electricidad lo recorriera de arriba abajo y se separó de Cal como si estuviese repeliendo al mismísimo diablo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sin apenas moverse comenzó a balancearse. No podía creerse lo que acababa de sucederle. Era Harry, Harry con sus verdes e inconfundibles ojos, Harry con sus labios rojos y su piel de porcelana, todo él jodidamente perfecto.  
Cal se giró de inmediato sorprendido por la falta de contacto repentino y al verlo nuevamente hundido intentó acunarlo, sostenerlo, como hacía siempre, como necesitaba tanto. Sin comprender el curso de los acontecimientos, ni lo que acababa de suceder entre él y Louis Tomlinson.  
Después de obligarle a tomar un buen tazón de sopa y sin pedirle más explicaciones de las necesarias, por fin lo dejó a solas en la habitación de invitados que había acondicionado para él al fondo del pasillo del enorme apartamento. No había vuelto a hablar con él, no le salían las palabras, no tenía fuerzas para explicarle lo que acababa de suceder y no quería tener que ocultarle nada ni mentirle.  
Había tenido una especie de fantasía sexual con Harry Styles mientras intentaba tener una aventura real con su terapeuta? Era eso lo que le pasaba con el chico? Era una obsesión…física?  
Si intentaba analizarlo todo poniendo un poco de distancia debía reconocer que era realmente atractivo, atractivo y atormentado y sin duda aquella era una combinación de lo más tentadora y explosiva en manos de un mercado juvenil y adolescente. Pero qué demonios él era un hombre de 25 años además de su jefe!  
Intentó dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y conciliar el sueño, ya había perdido demasiadas horas de su día llorando y preocupándose por Harry como para ahora también dedicarle la noche. Cerró los ojos agotado con el único objetivo de poder disfrutar de una larga sesión de descanso y a medida que se dejaba caer en brazos de Morfeo en ese momento de duermevela en el que la realidad y el sueño se confunden, una nítida silueta alta de pelo rizado y torso desnudo se apareció en su mente…se sobresaltó azorado…  
Aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 

 

CAPITULO 51  
Estaba claro, estaba sufriendo una especie de arrebato loco con todo aquello de Harry Styles. El chico estaba muy bien, de hecho estaba más que bien si era objetivo y cumplía con la imagen de rompecorazones del grupo a la perfección. En realidad era guapo a rabiar con esos enormes ojos verdes y esa increíble sonrisa marcada por hoyuelos.  
Algo se retorció en su estómago casi dolorosamente al imaginarlo y tuvo que comenzar a pensar en la reunión con los socios japoneses que tenía esa misma mañana para desviar el curso de sus pensamientos.  
Cal lo dejó en la entrada del edificio de oficinas, con un amable abrazo y un beso casual en la mejilla. No podía perderlo, la sola idea de haber intentado algo más con él lo avergonzaba, en qué demonios había estado pensando. Uno no se juega una amistad por un simple calentón y aquella era una regla que Louis nunca rompía. Había sido francamente estúpido por tan si quiera intentarlo.  
La mañana marchó de maravilla, comió con James y pasó la tarde concentrado en un posible proyecto con Jamie Cullum. Cualquier referencia a Harry Styles, su portentoso cuerpo y su increíble mirada pasó al fondo de su cerebro dejándolo tranquilo por primera vez en días. Tenía que evitarlo, esa era la mejor forma de apartarlo de su pensamiento, si no se tropezaba con él en unos cuantos días la obsesión personal, sexual o lo que fuera desaparecería por sí sola, sin necesidad de cometer ninguna locura.  
Había quedado con Ben para cenar nuevamente en el restaurante de Ramsey y estaba deseando probar nuevamente su deliciosa comida italiana y poder pasar un rato agradable en compañía de un buen amigo.  
Era evidente…eso no iba a suceder.  
Nada más sentarse y comenzar una amena conversación sobre clásicos imprescindibles (Ben era un experto en música clásica y poder hablar con él de Schubert o Beethoven le producía un gran consuelo) un enorme revuelo los interrumpió. Decenas de paparazzi se dejaban ver a través de la puerta entreabierta mientras un grupo se colaba atropelladamente con muchas ganas de fiesta.  
Se suponía que aquel restaurante se caracterizaba por ser íntimo y tranquilo y todo el jaleo que se estaba montando no compaginaba con la política del local.  
L: Qué mierda está pasando?  
Era Harry.  
Harry y un par de chicos.

 

CAPITULO 52  
Nada más entrar uno de los acompañantes de Harry lo presionó contra la pared, devorando su cuerpo con las manos, sin pudor, hambriento, con una boca enorme y horrible. Los ojos de Harry estaban vacíos, mirando sin ver el techo, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Tenía la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho, revelando el gran tatuaje que lo cubría.  
La mano del otro muchacho se escabulló entre los estrechos pantalones, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la presencia del resto de comensales que no se atrevían a decirles nada. La escena era violenta…no, en realidad era repugnante, porque el maldito desconocido que lo estaba tomando no cedía en su agarre, ahogándolo, ahogándolo y…  
Joder, qué mierda era eso?  
Louis no podía controlarse. Se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, con los puños apretados e intentando buscar desesperadamente la mirada de Harry. Se sentía salvaje, sorprendido y enfadado.  
Qué clase de espectáculo era aquel?  
No se suponía que había un centenar de paparazzi en la entrada? Como iba Modest a cubrir todo el desastre que estaba provocando aquella especie de orgía gay improvisada?  
Ben estaba a mitad de camino cuando Nick hizo su aparición estelar. Sin ser consciente de la presencia de ambos en el restaurante se acercó al ardiente trío y separó a los dos chicos suavemente, besando a Harry en los labios a modo de saludo.  
La sangre le hervía, era como si una especie de odio exacerbado se estuviese cociendo en su interior y el foco principal de aquel sentimiento era sin duda el bueno de Nick. Nick que siempre estaba para salvar a Harry, para limpiar su imagen, para cubrirlo de hombres y mujeres falsos, para la fiesta y la diversión. Para envenenarlo.  
Los ojos de Harry estaban cansados, desgastados y todo lo que lo sostenía en posición vertical era el brazo de su querido amigo. Sus labios estaban pálidos y su piel era de traslúcida, desfigurada por una noche llena de excesos. Naturalmente estaba jodidamente perfecto…se veía jodidamente delicioso.  
Ben observó su reacción y se acercó rápidamente, preguntándole con la mirada si quería que interviniese.  
L: Está bien – hizo todo lo posible por mantener su voz ligera, aunque no pudiera oírse, pero había una extraña presión en la parte posterior de su garganta que amenazaba con traicionarlo. La respuesta reflejo de su amigo fue fruncir el ceño.  
Estaba mareado.  
Necesitaba salir de allí.  
Y mientras lo hacía tubo que combatir el escalofrío que lo recorrió al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él.  
CAPITULO 53  
No tenía absolutamente ni puta idea de lo que le estaba pasando.  
¿Qué diablos sucedía?  
¿En qué momento exacto se las había arreglado para enamorarse de Harry Styles? Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra la realidad, contra todo lo que dolía.  
Probablemente ese estaba siendo el momento más patético de su vida. Se mordió la mejilla.  
Necesitaba salir.  
Solo una noche, se prometió.  
Una noche para desaparecer y desvanecerse en el aire. Una noche para dejar atrás, abandonar y olvidarse, una noche para liberarse de la mierda en la que se había convertido su vida. Tenía que deshacerse de aquella maldita soledad.  
Se escabulló de casa de Ben tomando un taxi que lo llevó de cabeza al Soho.  
Recordaba una mezcla de luces, alcohol y sudor. Bebió una copa tras otra hasta estar tan borracho y aturdido que por fin pudo hacer caso omiso a todo el sentimiento de vacío que Harry le había provocado.  
Recordaba a un muchacho susurrándole al oído que “iban a comerse el mundo” y como se aferró a la tela de su camisa, alimentándose de él, robándole el aliento y envolviendo su boca en la suya.  
Fue horrible y descuidado, empapado en saliva. Frío y frenético.  
Necesitaba olvidar.  
Lo arrastró a un lugar oscuro, una esquina borrosa y semi-abandonada y todo le importó un carajo. No perdió el tiempo y desesperado por no sentir nada, abrió los pantalones vaqueros del chico, reclamando lo que le ofrecía. Agarró, se deslizó y frotó y con el paso de los minutos por fin sintió como se iba perdiendo en la sensación de sudor, de piel contra piel y de silencio.  
La noche se evaporó como humo entre risas histéricas y brazos que lo sostenían, como una especie de pesadilla desquiciada en la que todo valía y de la que no entendía nada. Dejándose llevar por la sensación de demencia y locura.  
El champange corría a raudales y pese a que ya casi había salido el sol la fiesta no había hecho más que comenzar. Aún le quedaban bocas que probar y cuerpos en los que perderse, aún le quedaba mucho Harry que olvidar.  
Cuando quemó el último cartucho y sintió el sabor de la bilis en la boca, decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

CAPITULO 54  
Vomitó todo, asfixiado y jadeante. Vomitó y vomitó el veneno de su cuerpo. Se sentía débil y cansado. Frágil como un pañuelo de papel.  
Vomitó hasta que no pudo más, con la garganta en llamas, los ojos lagrimeando. Y de repente, estaba llorando. Sollozaba inclinado en la taza del baño, con la sensación de estar enfermo en la boca, la camisa pegada y la frente sudorosa.  
Siguió allí por lo que le parecieron horas, maldiciéndose por su puta mala suerte, apretando el inodora con lágrimas secas en las mejillas.  
Se arrastró hasta su habitación, hundiéndose en su propia miseria, refugiándose entre las sábanas de su cama y odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Sin conseguir dormirse.  
La cama se meció suavemente al contacto de un nuevo cuerpo y solo por el olor a pan recién hecho Louis supo que se trataba de James. Trepó hasta su regazo y se dejó mimar como un crío, apartando a un lado cualquier tipo de pudor o vergüenza, confesando sus sentimientos por Harry.  
L: No sé quién es ese chico, no lo conozco y por Dios que lo he intentado. Me he acercado pretendiendo ser su amigo, pero es imposible. Es como si llevara dentro al mismísimo demonio, está podrido por dentro y pretende acabar con todo lo bueno que lo rodea – jadeaba, las nauseas y las continuas arcadas hacían que tuviese la sensación de que le faltaba el aire.  
J: Louis, debes tranquilizarte y pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría. Ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de analizar a nada ni a nadie. Ya te he dicho que Harry es un buen chico, tan solo es un adolescente con más problemas de los habituales, solo es eso – Louis sabía que aquello no era real, que Harry vivía una agonía y que las palabras de James eran solo puro consuelo vacío. Había algo mucho más retorcido bajo la superficie que se le escapaba.  
L: Pues si eso es cierto, entonces el problema soy yo James, algo pasa conmigo. Desde el atentado no he sido yo mismo ni un solo día y solo consigo que todo el mundo me rechace. Has visto como me trata mi padre últimamente. Está decepcionado, sé que le he fallado y no sé cómo salir de todo esto. Joder me he convertido en un despojo de mi mismo… En una persona inservible.  
La falta de filtros en su cerebro debido al cansancio y la resaca hacía que las palabras saliesen sin control de su boca, necesitaba desahogarse y la confianza y el cariño que le ofrecía James hacía que todo resultase mucho más sencillo.

 

 

CAPITULO 55  
Cuando el día comenzó a declinar el Sr. Tomlinson hizo acto de presencia, James lo había llamado, en vista de que no conseguía sacar nada bueno de él.  
Louis se había negado a salir de la cama ni tan si quiera para comer y por lo que había dicho no tenía intención de hacerlo en las próximas horas.  
La presencia de su padre lo azoró un poco, pero decidió que no se inmutaría, no tenía nada nuevo que ofrecerle. Seguía siendo el mismo andrajo de los últimos 6 meses. Ya no era el músico brillante, no era el ejecutivo que se había esperado y ni si quiera era el hijo primogénito alegre y familiar que solía ser. Para qué iba a esforzarse ahora?  
Sr. T.: Hola James. Louis – sin poder adivinar su tono supo que había sido un saludo seco. Su amigo optó por abandonar la habitación y esperarlo fuera.  
Su padre se acomodó en el hueco que había dejado James e hizo un amago de caricia del que se arrepintió en el último momento. Louis solo pudo estremecerse ante el gesto. Su padre siempre había sido un pilar en su vida, un referente, un consejero y sobre todo un amigo. Pero su relación había dado un giro descomunal, ahora sentía que lo miraba con condescendencia y conmiseración…con lástima. Eso había provocado que en todo aquel tiempo, desde la gala benéfica del St. Mary, no lo hubiera vuelto a ver a los ojos.  
Era como si el vínculo que los unía se hubiera roto con el estallido del atentado, llenándolo todo de culpas y reproches y pese a que nunca los habían convertido en palabras, se sentían pesados como el plomo entre ellos.  
Sr. T. : Louis cómo estás? – le preguntó mirando al suelo.  
L: Tú qué crees? – Había perdido cualquier tipo de miramiento, no quería ser dulce, ni suave. Solo quería pagar los platos rotos con alguien.  
Sr. T. : Tienes que parar, ya ha sido más que suficiente, ahora ha llegado el momento de que te detengas y mires a tu alrededor – tenía su cara seria, la de los sermones y pese a que ya tenía 25 años, aquel hombre aún seguía siendo su padre y no podía esquivar tan fácilmente su autoridad – Disfrutas de todas las ventajas del mundo. Puedes ser lo que quieras, puedes ser quien quieras.  
L: Ya no puedo ser un músico- lo interrumpió  
Sr. T. : Si, lo sé. Pero hay más mundo ahí fuera y todavía sigues siendo mi hijo – aquella sencilla frase hizo que las lágrimas se le agolpasen en los ojos – y yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que te hundas. Te levantaré cada vez que te caigas y pelearé contigo y por ti todas las veces que sea necesario…Sólo te pido que pongas algo de tu parte, que no te des por vencido.

 

CAPITULO 56  
De acuerdo se tomaría unas vacaciones y disfrutaría de la compañía de familiares y amigos y haría terapia, mucha terapia.  
Por fin había abierto los ojos para darse cuenta de que aún estaba recuperándose, que no estaba al 100%, que el camino era largo y que pese a que se lo llevase negando a sí mismo medio año, algo pasaba en su interior y debía solucionarlo.  
El mes de julio pasó entre idas y venidas al hospital, a la consulta de Cal y la casa de Ben y James. Harry siempre estaba presente. Nick había sido relevado en sus funciones de “niñero” después del incidente en Ramsey, así que la mayor parte de las tardes las pasaba en compañía del chico, intentando guardar las formas, siendo amables el uno con el otro y sintiéndose tan incómodos como dos escolares en su primer día de colegio. Las conversaciones eran ligeras e intranscendentales.  
Poco a poco fue descubriendo cosas sobre él, era una persona interesante con muchas inquietudes. Le gustaba la fotografía y hornear pasteles, era un gran cocinero y James siempre que podía lo utilizaba en su propio beneficio. Pero sobre todas las cosas le gustaba la música.  
Sin duda era un tema comodín entre ellos un punto en común y una charla fácil cuando no surgía otra cosa. Era un apasionado de los grupos indies emergentes e incluso se permitió una enorme risotada cuando Louis se metió con él por ser el prototipo del perfecto hipster.  
Harry no preguntaba mucho y salvo en contadas ocasiones era comedido y discreto, nada que ver con el muchacho alocado al que había visto perdiendo el control. Era como si encerrase dentro de él a dos personas completamente distintas como si un Mr. Hyde estuviese atrapado dentro de él luchando por salir y revelarse.  
La casa de los Corden y de los Winston solía encontrarse oportunamente vacía para ellos dos. James siempre encontraba algo que hacer con Max lo suficientemente urgente como para dejarlos a su suerte. Mientras Ben tenía toneladas de trabajo pendiente que lo hacían encerrarse en su despacho y abandonarlos a su suerte en la piscina.  
Estaba disfrutando del verano como no lo había hecho en su vida y la baja provisional por enfermedad le estaba sentando de maravilla.  
Cal no dejaba de felicitarlo por sus avances, por ser capaz de escuchar y entender, por darle cabida a la posibilidad de que realmente le pasaba algo más que el hecho de ser sordo.  
Parecía que el mes de julio había traído un poco de aire fresco a su vida y que el agujero en el que se había sumido los últimos meses era solo un mal recuerdo del pasado.

 

CAPITULO 57  
Aprendió a relativizar sus sentimientos y tanto la angustia por haber abandonado la música como el enamoramiento de verano se convirtieron en situaciones que podía controlar.  
No dejaba de maravillarse al contemplar a Harry tendido al sol en el jardín de James o al leer sus labios mientras hablaba con pasión de su música, pero ahora lo hacía de una forma sana, deleitándose con la suerte que tenía y dejando pasar o apartando cualquier pensamiento pesimista al respecto.  
Las tardes de juegos se hicieron una costumbre y todos los martes y jueves se reunían en casa de James para retarse al Trivial, al Pictionary o sencillamente jugaban al fútbol. Era divertido, sobre todo para Louis que podía hacer trampa casi siempre y lo mejor era que en la mayoría de las ocasiones le dejaban. Saber lo que decían los demás sin necesidad de oírlos era una ventaja en ciertos momentos.  
A veces Harry insistía en ser su compañero y él disfrutaba de sentirse él elegido, compartiendo risas y siendo cómplices. Otros días aparecía apagado y apenas hablaba con nadie aislándose en su propio mundo. Daba la impresión de que sufría cierta hipersensibilidad y cuando esta se hacía presente se volvía una persona fría y distante.  
Louis aprendió a distinguir sus estados de ánimo con solo analizar sus gestos. Las pequeñas arrugas en los ojos cuando sonreía o la mirada perdida eran claros síntomas de una cosa u otra.  
La última semana de Julio fue de lo más entretenida, Harry parecía feliz la mayor parte del tiempo y aprovechando que James y Ben estaban enredados con la organización frenética del festival de Leeds decidieron que era el momento de hacer sus propios planes. Una especie de regla autoimpuesta los “obligaba” a hacerlo juntos , así que tomaron el gran Range Rover de Harry y decidieron pasar un día en la playa.  
En el fondo la idea era un tanto descabellada, de hecho era la primera vez que se iban a encontrar juntos en un entorno diferente, fuera de las casas de sus amigos o de algún tipo de acto o reunión musical y Louis temía que la tregua que se habían dado el uno al otro se rompiera en cualquier momento.  
El viaje fue un completo aburrimiento, mientras el chico conducía Louis no podía entretenerse con absolutamente nada. La música estaba descartada y por la actitud reservada de Harry parecía que una conversación civilizada también.  
Al llegar a la playa el mutismo desapareció.  
H: Estás nervioso?

 

CAPITULO 58  
L: Nervioso?- Si Harry pudiera sentir el ritmo de su corazón en ese momento y como le sudaban las manos se haría una clara idea de lo nervioso que estaba – Por qué? Tú estás nervioso?  
H: Un poco – bajó la mirada como un niño al que han pillado haciendo una travesura – Es la primera vez que estamos solos.  
L: Eso no es verdad. Estamos continuamente solos en casa de James y Ben. De hecho podría presentar una reclamación por su negligencia en lo que respecta a nuestro cuidado – madre mía, estaba atacado! Y lo peor de todo es que cuando se ponía nervioso las bromas estúpidas eran una especie de protección – sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ambos nos escapamos en el pasado con consecuencias desastrosas.  
H: Yo no me escapé – lo miraba extrañado.  
L: Pensé que el numerito en Ramsey había sido fruto de una “fuga” – estaba metiendo la pata, se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba tocando un tema del que ninguno de los dos quería hablar, pero por alguna extraña razón su boca no se cerraba.  
H: Estaba con Nick – negó con la cabeza, como si no comprendiera el punto de vista de Louis.  
L: No puedo creer que estuvieras con Nick…- ahí estaba la ira haciendo acto de presencia sin ser llamada. Nick lo había consentido y acompañado.  
H: Pensé que nos habías visto – cómo podía parecer tan inocente? Era consciente de lo que le estaba diciendo? Nick había sido colaborador y partícipe de aquella locura y no una especie de salvador de última hora.  
L: Si, por desgracia os vi.  
H: Lo siento – los hombros se le tensaron y parecía que poco a poco la distancia entre ellos crecía. Como si Harry se hubiese puesto una coraza que lo protegiese de él.  
L: No tienes por qué sentirlo. Yo hice algo parecido esa misma noche – No quería alejarlo, solo quería demostrarle que estaban en una situación muy parecida.  
H: Tú? – sonrió como si le costara creérselo.  
L: Si, yo – le devolvió la sonrisa – todos tenemos debilidades.  
H: Por eso estás “castigado”? – parecía burlón, la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos y toda la tensión había desaparecido.  
L: Entre otras cosas – notaba como se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo bajo la atenta y juguetona mirada de Harry.  
H: Me gustaría saber qué hiciste, que pudieras confiarme alguna cosa sobre ti – la sonrisa no lo abandonaba, como si estuviera coqueteando.  
CAPITULO 59  
El resto de los días idearon todo tipo de planes no exentos de maldades. No podían exponerse demasiado, ambos aún estaban bajo vigilancia y Harry no dejaba de ser una súper estrella del pop a la que reconocían fuera a donde fuese.  
Visitaron un museo de curiosidades en la zona de Piccadilly, compraron una docena de helados con sabor a albóndigas y consiguieron que James comiera la mitad, jugaron al fútbol por la noche en Hyde Park e incluso subieron al London Eye en una estúpida escapada que tuvo como consecuencia una avalancha de fans de la que casi no salen indemnes.  
El sábado por la tarde Ben había organizado una pequeña velada con amigos en el jardín. Vendría la familia de Louis e incluso el resto de los chicos de 1D. Habría una enorme barbacoa y mucha cerveza fría.  
Ambos hicieron de co-anfitriones sin ningún problema, portándose como niños buenos y haciendo bromas a escondidas que a estas alturas únicamente ellos entendían. En el momento en el que el sol se puso la única persona que faltaba se unió a la fiesta. Mientras Louis se burlaba de Niall y una de sus hermanas riendo en compañía de Cal, Nick Grimshaw hizo su aparición estelar.  
La cara se le transformó inmediatamente en una fea mueca. Después de lo que Harry le había insinuado sobre el tema de la noche del Ramsey su concepto sobre él había cambiado completamente. Nunca había sido santo de su devoción pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que aquel hombre no era de fiar, era sibilino y manipulador y pese que al parecer hacía bien su trabajo y había convencido a todo el mundo que era una pieza imprescindible en el engranaje de la Tomlinson Corporation no lo quería en su entorno.  
Una cosa era trabajar con él y otra muy diferente hacerlo partícipe de su vida. No lo quería cerca de él y mucho menos de Harry.  
Lo observó de lejos mientras entablaba diferentes conversaciones casuales con los invitados y le hacía la rosca a su padre, siempre acompañado de una sonrisa tranquila y un chiste fácil. Cuando puso a Harry en su punto de mira curiosamente la sonrisa se le torció.  
No. Mierda, no.  
Como un halcón se dirigió sin vacilar hacia él y curiosamente el resto de los chicos se acercaron a Harry inmediatamente como si de un movimiento estratégico de defensa se tratase.  
Le plantó un beso en los labios exactamente como la última vez y poco a poco lo fue arrinconando, mientras él no levantaba la mirada de la punta de sus pies.

 

CAPITULO 60.  
Estaba claro que tenía que aprender algo sobre el autocontrol. Ver a Harry contra las cuerdas, mientras Nick le ofrecía una cerveza tras otra lo estaba poniendo enfermo, físicamente enfermo. Quería saber qué se estaban diciendo, de qué estaban hablando, pero la estúpida espalda de Grimshaw le bloqueaba la vista y Harry parecía empeñado en no levantar la cabeza.  
Los invitados comenzaron a abandonar la fiesta, primero su familia y luego poco a poco el resto de amigos. Cuando dieron las doce únicamente quedaban en el jardín Niall completamente borracho y medio dormido sobre una tumbona, Ben, Nick y Harry.  
Hacía un buen rato que había dado la batalla por pérdida y se había resignado a esperar a que Nick se marchase. Gracias al cielo tenía a Ben allí para ayudarlo.  
B: Nick deberías acompañar a Niall a casa. No creo que nadie quiera verlo en sus actuales circunstancias. Sé un buen chico y encárgate de su imagen como el increíble manager que eres– Ben sabía cómo dorarle la píldora a cualquiera.  
Nick: Por qué no lo dejas dormir aquí? Sería mucho más seguro. Yo preferiría llevarme a Harry.  
L: No puedes llevarte a Harry – fue rotundo.  
Nick: Creo que Harry es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber con quién quiere irse o no – estaba perdiendo los papeles por momentos. Nick estaba siendo muy descarado y sabía que aquello era romper los límites.  
L: No, no lo es. Ya lo hemos comprobado antes – quiso evitar la mirada de decepción en los ojos de Harry, que se apartó y desapareció de la escena – Ben te ha dicho que lleves a Niall y creo que por hoy con eso será suficiente – Se giró sin dar opción a respuesta y siguió el camino detrás de Harry.  
Lo encontró en la cocina hurgando en la nevera.  
L: Hola… - quería pedirle perdón pero no sabía por dónde empezar  
H: Hola.  
L: Siento lo de Nick, no era mi intención – Cuando lo miró pudo ver el brillo triste del alcohol flotando en sus ojos – solo quería que se fuera.  
H: Nick es bueno…él cuida de mi –parecía sincero y completamente convencido de lo que decía – siempre está cuando lo necesito.  
L: Lamento decirte que no creo que él sepa lo que significa la palabra cuidar…Harry, él no cuida de ti y necesitas comenzar a darte cuenta de eso. Ir de fiesta y probar de todo no es exactamente la forma en el que los demás entendemos que debas ser cuidado.  
H: Pero él me ayuda a desconectar, a perderme. Es mi amigo.

CAPITULO 61  
Louis tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque de alguna manera lo que acababa de decirle Harry le quemaba. Necesitaba apartarse por un momento y permitir que su corazón se tranquilizase.  
Un leve toque en la mano lo trajo de vuelta.  
H: No me gusta cuando haces eso – directo y sin rodeos. Ladeó la cabeza a modo de pregunta – Cuando me apartas.  
L: Yo no te aparto. Nunca lo haría – y era cierto, absolutamente cierto.  
H: Cierras los ojos y no puedo saber lo que te pasa, lo que estas pensando.  
L: Yo nunca sé lo que tú estás pensando y no me quejo – dijo sonriente – A veces necesito dejar de ver para poder centrarme. Leer los labios puede llegar a ser bastante estresante. Pero no tiene nada que ver con alejarme o apartarte – aquello no era del todo cierto.  
H: Por qué odias a Nick? – la noche prometía. Las cervezas que había tomado Harry le habían soltado la lengua lo suficiente para atreverse a preguntar.  
L: Yo no odio a Nick. Es solo un empleado más – mentira!  
H: Cómo yo? – que alguien pudiera parecer tan inocente y frágil debería estar prohibido.  
L: No, de ninguna manera. Tú eres diferente…- quería decirle que él era su amigo, pero las palabras se le atragantaban, no quería exponerse tanto.  
H: Por qué? – no daba su brazo a torcer.  
L: Porque…somos amigos o por lo menos estamos intentando serlo – Harry parpadeó tratando de evaluar lo que acaba de escuchar. Parecía desconfiado y eso lo hizo sentir al borde del precipicio.  
H: Claro…amigos. Eso estaría bien – parecía asimilarlo poco a poco, como si no se lo creyese, como si le costara entender las intenciones de Louis, como si fuera extraño que alguien como él quisiera ser su amigo. – Pero en agosto te liberarán de la vigilancia.  
L: Gracias a Dios! – No volvería inmediatamente al trabajo pero podría irse a su casa que ya era bastante – volver a valerme por mi mismo será una maravilla – vio su expresión contrariada y se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que decía – aunque estoy seguro de que te echaré de menos.  
H: Me echarás de menos? – otra vez estaba coqueteando.  
L: Por supuesto.  
H: Me quedaré con Nick – con Nick? No, de ninguna manera. Lo había dejado claro. Harry no podía quedarse a su cargo cuando era directamente parte de su problema.  
L: No, no lo harás – el Louis gilipollas y mandón había vuelto.  
CAPITULO 62  
Ben y James se iban de vacaciones. Unas vacaciones más que merecidas y a las que no podía negarse mucho menos cuando él llevaba más de un mes apartado de la primera línea en una especie de baja infinita.  
Harry podía quedarse con alguno de los chicos de la banda, pero según James, eso y quedarse completamente solo era prácticamente lo mismo. Eran chicos jóvenes y a ninguno le iba el papel de vigilante o guardaespaldas. Sólo querían divertirse antes del comienzo del nuevo tour en septiembre.  
La única opción era Nick? Y qué había de la familia de Harry, por qué no se hacían cargo de él? No se atrevía a preguntarle directamente, aún estaban aprendiendo a ser amigos y no sabía cuán peliagudo podía ser el tema como para ponerse a hablar de él sin ningún tipo de filtro.  
H: No puedo quedarme solo y tú lo sabes mejor que yo – era cierto, no se había cansado de repetírselo desde el primer día.  
L: No te quedarás solo – de cabeza, se iba a tirar de cabeza al pozo – te quedarás conmigo.  
Inspira, expira, inspira.  
Ni una palabra.  
H: No quiero que te sientas obligado – parecía curioso  
L: No me siento obligado – si no recibía una respuesta pronto iba a darle un infarto  
H: Sientes mucha lástima por mí? – lastima?  
L: No es lástima. Deberías saberlo.  
H: De verdad crees que podría funcionar?  
L: Un compañero de piso temporal será la manera perfecta de volver poco a poco a la realidad. Tú cuidarás de mí y yo de ti – debía de estar volviéndose loco de remate, se iba a meter en la boca del lobo. No, de hecho iba a meter al lobo en su propia casa! La lógica le dictaba que el desastre estaba asegurado, pero quién podía hacerle caso a la lógica teniendo a un Harry Styles a su entera disposición 24 horas al día? – Funcionará.  
Harry dio un paso al frente, luego otro y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo con mucho cuerpo, que lo atrapó con la guardia baja y que lo hizo sentirse como en casa. Cuando se separó se sintió momentáneamente desorientado como si acabase de perder el ancla que lo mantenía firme.  
H: Eres increíble! – su cara estaba iluminada de repente como si la luz de la cocina fuera un enorme sol resplandeciente que se reflejase en su cara.  
L: De nada – respondió levantando levemente los hombros.

CAPITULO 63  
El día 1 de agosto llegó acompañado por una espantosa tormenta de verano que los obligó a permanecer encerrados en casa desempaquetando y comiendo galletas frente al televisor. Ambos eran fans de los realities y verlos juntos era divertidísimo porque a Louis le costaba comprender muchas de las expresiones de los concursantes (aún no dominaba el tema acentos y jerga) y las traducciones de Harry entre carcajadas eran para grabar en vídeo.  
Parecía como si llevaran viviendo juntos años. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida y la confianza y las bromas entre ellos fueran la cosa más natural. Encajaban perfectamente como si realmente disfrutasen de la compañía mutua.  
Se sentían cómodos y eso se fue notando poco a poco en sus posturas a medida que avanzaba la tarde. Harry terminó completamente tendido cuan largo era con la cabeza rozando una de las manos de Louis que permanecía apoyada en un cojín. Durante un largo rato mientras lo veía dormitar se permitió estudiar los ángulos de su cara, la piel cálida, dorada y brillante después de un mes de sol y piscina. La camiseta desgastada y torcida le caía entre las clavículas, dándole una vista privilegiada. Estaba empezando a alucinar imaginando todo tipo de utilidades posibles para aquel increíble cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Leer los labios del revés no era una opción.  
L: Si pretendes que entienda una sola palabra de lo que dices deberías tomarte la molestia de girarte y adoptar una postura correcta – Harry casi se cayó del susto. No sabía cómo había entonado su frase y probablemente había sonado mucho peor de lo que lo había hecho en su cabeza.  
H: Oh! Lo siento mucho Louis, de verdad que no era mi intención ofenderte- estaba sonrojado como una manzana y no pudo evitar reírse ante lo ridículo de la situación.  
L: No te preocupes, no pasa nada – tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar burlarse de él.  
H: Solo estaba preguntándome si te gustaría que cenásemos algo. Tengo hambre y si tienes algo en tu cocina puedo cocinar casi cualquier cosa – Debía haber sido muy bueno en otra vida para que Dios lo bendijese en esta con la presencia de un Harry Styles que aún encima era un experto cocinero!  
L: Eres libre de explorar la nevera y las alacenas. Pero te advierto que en esa habitación lo máximo que se ha calentado ha sido una taza de té, así que dudo mucho que encuentres lo necesario ni tan si quiera para cocer unos tristes macarrones.  
H: Está bien, entonces hoy tendremos que pedir comida. Pero tienes que prometerme que mañana iremos de compras. Te debo una comida de bienvenida. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por acogerme en tu casa.  
Pensamientos de salsa de tomate esparcida por su torso desnudo, fue lo primero que vio al cerrar sus ojos y asentir ante la oferta del chico…y solo llevaban un día juntos!

CAPITULO 64  
Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente su casa olía como una especie de cafetería francesa. Estaba seguro de que alguien había traído pan fresco a su piso y algo con mucha canela. Quiso pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.  
Al llegar a la cocina el despliegue era increíble. No solo había una sección de bollería inmensa. Harry estaba friendo bacon y huevos y una enorme jarra de zumo de naranja lo estaba esperando diciendo “bébeme” en la mesa junto a la ventana. El sol brillaba dándole la bienvenida.  
L: Se puede saber que celebramos? – vio como Harry daba un respingo. Una de dos o había sido muy silencioso o acababa de pegar un grito sin darse cuenta – Ups! Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, es solo… - uf! A ver cómo le explicaba lo de su voz sin morirse de vergüenza y sin sentirse inferior. Lo había ensayado cientos de veces con Cal. No pasaba nada, era solo parte del problema de no oír. Él no tenía la culpa, no tenía la culpa, no tenía la culpa. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y cuando levantó la mirada Harry lo miraba con cara de preocupación.  
H: Has dormido bien? – sí, estaba claro, lo había asustado.  
L: Si…tan sólo – se miró las manos – No quería levantar la voz. Es difícil controlar el tono y el volumen. A veces, cuando estoy contento o enfadado me pongo a gritar sin darme cuenta y de momento debo reconocer que es un tema que se me escapa. No puedo modular mi voz como me gustaría…porque como es lógico no puedo oírme – una sonrisa amarga y artificial cubrió su rostro. No era un tema que le gustara tocar, le dolía decirlo en voz alta, porque de alguna forma hacía real su discapacidad.  
H: No has gritado. Sencillamente no te había oído – levantó los hombros en un gesto que comenzó a resultarle característico - De todas formas, conmigo no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy acostumbrado a los gritos.  
L: Por? – No pudo evitar la pregunta  
H: Las fans y todo eso…ya sabes – guiñó un ojo bromeando e intentando destensar el ambiente – Y bien? Qué prefieres? Desayuno inglés o continental?  
Comenzó a divagar sobre las ventajas de uno u otro como sólo él sabía hacer y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo escuchaba dar una explicación prolija sobre esencialmente nada. En cualquier otra persona hubiera encontrado ese hábito molesto, pero en Harry, como tantas otras cosas, era entrañable.  
Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado una mañana mejor que aquella.

 

CAPITULO 65  
L: No compraré mantequilla vegana, orgánica, de lavanda o lo que demonios sea eso! Ya he cedido con la leche de soja y el polen y creo que por un día ha sido más que suficiente. Un hombre tiene sus límites – Llevaban cerca de una hora dando vueltas por el supermercado como si estuvieran visitando un museo. Harry disfrutaba de cada rareza que encontraba empeñándose en llevársela a casa.  
H: No la comprarás tú, lo haré yo y si pretendes cenar fajitas esta noche creo que no podrás evitarla – Era su plato favorito y Harry había prometido hacérselas esa noche si lo acompañaba a hacer la compra.  
L: Creo que sería mucho más sencillo comprar una buena botella de whisky y obviar la cena. Me ahorraría un buen dolor de cabeza – le encantaba todo el lío de compartir piso, de hacerse el duro para encontrarse siempre con una sonrisa en respuesta.  
H: Creo que conseguirías justo lo contrario. Aunque si quieres podemos probar – la tentación…  
L: Beber whisky? No creo que James y Ben lo aprobasen – podría ser divertido.  
H: Ya tuvimos un buen puñado de cervezas no hace tanto – algún día tendría que averiguar como lo hacía. Como era capaz de parecer inocente y coquetear al mismo tiempo, mientras le ponía en bandeja el cebo. Debía reconocer que era francamente difícil resistirse a sus encantos.  
L: No es buena idea – vio la cara de decepción de Harry hacer acto de presencia y tuvo que ceder – Está bien. Pero solo vino, compraremos un par de botellas e intentaremos comportarnos como adultos responsables. De acuerdo? – una enorme sonrisa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó – Bien, ahora vete a coger la mantequilla de las narices mientras yo elijo algo medianamente decente para beber.  
La elección fue rápida. Haberse movido durante toda su vida en el ambiente snob de la música clásica le facilitaba ese tipo de decisiones. Ser pianista profesional le había facilitado conocimientos de lo más absurdos sobre quesos, vinos, vacaciones por Europa del Este y estupideces del estilo.  
Ser pianista…prefería no pensar en ello.  
H: Todo en orden? – lo agarró por el hombro llamando su atención. Aquel chico parecía tener un detector en lo que respectaba a sus cambios de humor. Siempre preguntaba en el momento preciso.  
L: Sí, todo en orden – Se lo había propuesto firmemente y no iba a fallarse a sí mismo a la primera de cambio. El piano ya no era una opción, pero tenía todo el mundo a su disposición si quería y por todos los dioses tenía a Harry Styles en su piso y cocinando para él!

 

CAPITULO 66  
La noche llegó y con ella los preparativos y la cena. Harry parecía un niño de cinco años emocionado con la llegada de Papa Noel. Quería hacerlo todo y que todo fuera perfecto. Louis se limitaba a revolotear en torno a él intentando no estropear nada.  
Todo aquello era innecesario, el mantel, las copas. De acuerdo, tenía todas esas cosas a su disposición y todas estaban prácticamente sin estrenar. Normalmente no cenaba en casa. En realidad no hacía ninguna comida en ella y cuando se trataba de una cita o invitar a alguien siempre lo hacía en un restaurante, porque para qué quería todo el dinero si no?  
Comieron como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en horas y cuando habían terminado apenas quedaban dos dedos de vino en la segunda botella. Sentía que la cabeza le patinaba, pero no podía culpar a Harry por ello, además estaba más contento de lo que podía recordar y pese a que comenzaba a no entender la mitad de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, consideraba ya aquella, como una de las mejores cenas, cita o lo que fuera de su vida.  
No, no era una cita.  
Tenía que frenarse a sí mismo.  
L: Por qué no jugamos una partida al Pictionary? – sin esperar respuesta se levantó rápidamente con la intención de poner toda su atención en otra cosa. Iría a buscarlo. Jugar, juegos….Eso se les daba bien. Era algo cotidiano a lo que poder enfrentarse.  
Cuando volvió al salón Harry estaba tirado en uno de los sofás con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios.  
H: Eres remotamente consciente de que para jugar a ese juego necesitamos a otras dos personas? – entrecerró los ojos para adivinar su cara entre las sombras del pasillo.  
L: Styles, me decepcionas! No puedo creer que esa linda cabecita tuya no pueda imaginar algún otro juego, al que podamos jugar esta noche – oh! oh! Estaba coqueteando descaradamente y ya no había quien lo parase.  
H: A qué quieres jugar? – se levantó lentamente, como a cámara lenta. Parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.  
Louis se paró en seco y dijo la primera estupidez que se le pasó por la cabeza.  
L: Quiero un tatuaje – eso era…ridículo? Él no quería ningún tatuaje – y por lo que he podido ver, eres un experto – un poco de adulación nunca estaba de más – por qué no pruebas a hacer un bonito dibujo que pueda poner en mi? – seguía siendo flirteo pero había bajado en la escala un par de grados.  
Harry lo invitó a acercarse. Cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, abrió la caja del juego con parsimonia y escogió un rotulador negro que había entre todos los lápices.  
H: Y dónde quieres exactamente que lo dibuje?  
CAPITULO 67  
Todo su cuerpo vibró ante la pregunta.  
Se sintió borracho y dolorosamente sobrio a la vez. Lo tenía tan fácil, ambos estaban jugando al mismo juego…pero ninguno de ellos estaba particularmente firme sobre sus pies y a Louis le resultaba complicado recordar por qué no debía descansar la mano en el cuello de Harry y dejarse llevar.  
L: A falta de papel creo que el brazo es un buen lugar para comenzar con esto de los tatuajes – en respuesta lo miró a través de los ojos vidriosos, aturdido, como si no pudiera recordar bien como hablar, tan tenso como lo estaba él.  
Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a alzarle la camisa, sin apenas rozarlo, doblando cada paso de la manga como si de un arduo trabajo se tratase. Louis sentía la adrenalina bulléndole por las venas, absolutamente incontrolable.  
La punta del rotulador le rozó la piel en una suave caricia que se convirtió en la primera línea haciéndolo contener un jadeo. La proximidad hacía que el pelo de Harry le hiciese cosquillas en la palma de la mano y tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo para no envolverlo en ella.  
Apenas podía apreciar el dibujo, aunque en realidad eso era lo de menos. La sensación era como si con cada trazo un rayo le resquebrajase la piel y los huesos por donde pasaba, tensándole cada músculo. Había tanta sangre corriéndole por los oídos que por un momento no podía entender cómo era posible estar sordo y percibir aquello.  
Louis tuvo que combatir el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al intuir un pentagrama formándose en su antebrazo, un pentagrama sin notas y repleto de palabras.  
Quería leerlo, quería acercarse a esas palabras por encima de cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba saber que ponía, si era una canción o un poema, pero Harry le sostenía el brazo con fuerza y no le permitía acercarse.  
Había terminado, el lugar en el que había escrito todavía permanecía caliente y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron algo muy muy frágil se derrumbó dentro de él. Un zumbido caliente de tensión hizo que se acercase un poco más mirándose fijamente sin parpadear, conteniendo el aliento, sintiendo que si seguía adelante se caería, que si daba el siguiente paso lo poco que había construido entre ellos se destruiría.  
Bajó la mirada dando por perdido el juego al que llevaban jugando toda la noche.  
H: Ya tienes lo que buscabas – parecía enfadado, como si la reacción de Louis no hubiese sido lo que esperaba – me voy a dormir, el vino no me ha sentado bien, tenías razón, no era una buena idea.

 

CAPITULO 68  
Sentía como las venas le pesaban en las muñecas, como si cada gota de vino hubiera quedado allí clavada y sin poder evitarlo volvió a leer las palabras de la canción que Harry le había grabado en la piel.

De vez en cuando me siento un  
poco inquieto y sueño con algo salvaje.  
Me siento  
un poco impotente como un niño y un  
poco enojado y sé que tengo que salir y llorar.  
Me siento  
un poco aterrado , pero luego veo tus ojos…  
De vez en cuando me vengo abajo.  
(Total Eclipse of the Heart, Bonnie Tyler)

Era sobre él, sobre ellos? Qué significaba? A qué estaba jugando? Porque a la luz del día estaba claro que todo el coqueteo de la noche anterior solo se había tratado de otro de los juegos de Harry, pero esta vez la situación era completamente diferente. Ahora eran amigos y sabía que no iba a permitir que lo manipulase. Su relación ahora era otra, por qué se acercaba tanto?  
Se cubrió con una vieja camiseta y fue a la cocina. Esta vez no lo esperaba un suculento desayuno y la puerta de la habitación de Harry permanecía cerrada como si pretendiese con ello hacerle ver el rechazo que él mismo había experimentado la noche anterior.  
No se arriesgó a cocinar nada por sí mismo y esperó en estado semi catatónico frente a una taza de té a que se despertara, mientras el sol de la mañana le templaba los pies. Inconscientemente se vio acariciando las letras de su brazo. No quería borrarlas, quería que permanecieran para poder recordar una a una las sensaciones que su trazado habían provocado en él.  
Comenzaba a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de hacerse un tatuaje, un ridículo tatuaje que le permitiese revivir el único contacto físico real que había tenido con Harry.  
Una caricia inesperada en el brazo lo sobresaltó.  
H: Buenos días – estaba medio desnudo, sin camiseta y solo con los bóxers, paseando su real cuerpo por todo su piso casi como Dios lo trajo al mundo y sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza. El pelo alborotado y los labios rojos como la sangre aún hinchados por el sueño. Alguien debería prohibirle hacerle eso a su maltrecho cuerpo, todas las alarmas se habían disparado en alerta máxima.

CAPITULO 69  
Lo estaba haciendo apropósito, aquella especie de paseíllo era una forma de pavonearse ante él? Sin duda estaba extraño, no era el mismo chico de los últimos días y mucho menos el de anoche.  
H: Te gustó el dibujito, verdad? – dijo arrogante mirando por encima del hombro.  
Sin apenas darse cuenta mientras había estado contemplando a Harry había seguía rozando en círculos las letras de su antebrazo, como disfrutando de un tesoro. Apartó la mano rápidamente como si quemase, no queriendo darle la razón.  
L: Esto? Creo que el rotulador me ha producido alergia – creyó ver un gesto de preocupación en su cara, pero se diluyó enseguida.  
H: Deberías borrártelo – debería, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo. Se giró, no iba a contestarle, no quería enfrentarse a él y parecía que lo estaba buscando. El chico odioso y engreído estaba tomando el control y Louis solo quería esconderse de él en su habitación para evitar problemas.  
H: Esta noche vamos a salir – afirmó dándolo por hecho  
L: Salir a donde?  
H: De fiesta – la sonrisa vacía le cubrió la cara  
L: No creo que sea buena idea – lo estaba mirando fijamente y Harry ni se inmutaba, como si le diera exactamente igual lo que le dijese.  
H: Yo voy a salir, contigo o sin ti – qué estaba buscando? Quería que lo echase de su casa, del grupo, que pretendía?  
L: Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias – si quería que fuera un gilipollas él sabía cómo hacerlo – si te atreves a salir solo y sin mi autorización, sabes lo que pasará. No necesitas que te amenace.  
H: Y se puede saber por qué te crees con derecho de hacerlo? – ahora parecía cubierto de ira. Había pasado del frío glacial y la soberbia a perder los nervios como un crío – Menudo amigo de mierda que estás hecho. Sabes que necesito desconectar, me estoy asfixiando.  
L Por qué?- Necesitaba saber más, pero los ojos de Harry comenzaban a cristalizarse y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza…no quería sobrepasar los límites – Está bien. Haremos lo que quieras.  
De acuerdo, cedería, podría soportar una noche fuera. Le daría el gusto al niño caprichoso y le demostraría que él estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

 

CAPITULO 70  
H: No puedes presentarte en la fiesta de Zayn con esa pinta! – desde que habían solucionado sus problemas aquella mañana, Harry había recobrado la normalidad, volviendo a ser el chico dulce y tranquilo que tanto le gustaba. Bromeando a cada paso – Te dije que era temática y no puedes aparecer sin llevar algo relacionado con los superhéroes. Si yo puedo llevar un par de puños verdes tú puedes ponerte esa camiseta de Spiderman sin miedo a parecer ridículo. Estoy seguro que Liam llevará un disfraz completo de Batman, no hay nada que temer, será muy divertido.  
Louis se resignó y volvió a su habitación. No podía creer lo que estaba haciéndole ese muchacho, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba a su merced. Había cedido a todas y cada una de sus peticiones desde que había llegado a su piso, sin poder negarse a nada, qué sería lo siguiente?  
H: Estás sencillamente perfecto – su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y solo por eso, pensó que todo lo demás valía la pena.  
L: Tu también, hombre verde – Harry había adornado su cara con tres franjas verdes a cada lado, pareciendo un soldado en combate más que un monstruo espantoso. En realidad se pusiera lo que se pusiese nunca podría parecer espantoso. Era materialmente imposible…  
Cuando llegaron a la fiesta estaba atestada. Harry le había asegurado que daba comienzo a las 23:00 pero por la cantidad de gente que había y el estado en el que se encontraban, fácilmente llevarían allí un par de horas.  
L: Llegamos tarde? – preguntó curioso  
H: Yo nunca llego tarde. De hecho hasta que llego yo no comienza realmente la fiesta – estaba bromeando, pero podía adivinar algo de orgullo tras sus palabras.  
Al entrar en el inmenso hall una avalancha de personas se lo arrebató de su lado dejándolo completamente solo. Todo el mundo quería tocarlo, alabarlo, ser parte aunque solo fuera por un minuto del increíble Harry Styles.  
Decidió tomar una copa tranquilamente e ir haciéndose poco a poco con el lugar. Le dejaría corretear un rato, no quería parecer una carabina inoportuna. Si necesitaba desahogarse le daría su espacio.  
No calculó bien la jugada, media hora después Harry se había volatilizado y sus posibilidades de localizarlo entre aquella multitud eran ínfimas. Se sentía engañado y utilizado y lo peor era que no sabía cómo solventar la situación.  
Decidió darle una última oportunidad y le mandó un mensaje  
“Me siento un poco enojado y sé que tengo que salir. Te espero junto a la barra”

 

CAPITULO 71  
H: A caso estás usando mis propias palabras en mi contra, Tomlinson? – Estaba borracho como una cuba. Se había emborrachado como un loco en menos de una hora. Tenía la cara desencajada y estaba seguro de que balbuceaba porque no pronunciaba correctamente. Un grupo de muchachitos imberbes observaba la escena con curiosidad desde un rincón, como si alguien les hubiera anunciado previamente que allí estaba a punto de pasar algo.  
L: Dónde estabas? Pensé que habíamos venido juntos – parecía un novio celoso y quejica y por nada del mundo quería que Harry pensase eso sobre él.  
H: Solo buscaba un poco de diversión – ladeó la cabeza sonriente. Parecía un niño pequeño – Por qué no vienes a divertirte conmigo Lou? – era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Estaba flirteando y lo tenía tan cerca que casi respiraban el mismo aire. Contuvo el aliento con la idea de que si cedía, si respiraba el mismo aire que Harry estaría perdido sin remedio.  
L: Está bien – dijo derrotado – qué quieres que haga – aquella no parecía ser la respuesta que estaba esperando, porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa dejando caer momentáneamente esa fachada de hielo que construía a su alrededor para protegerse y aislarse.  
Suavemente le tomó la mano y lo hizo girar en un torpe paso de baile.  
H: Creo que deberías lucir ese bonito, bonito…Spiderman en la pista – sin más lo tomó por la muñeca acariciándolo por debajo del puño de la camiseta mientras lo arrastraba al centro de la fiesta. No, él no podía bailar, de ninguna manera, de hecho no podía hacerlo correctamente cuando oía, así que mucho menos ahora. Harry no parecía dispuesto a ceder en su agarre y se dejó llevar – demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer – lo estaba retando? O sencillamente se quería burlar de él.  
L: No puedo – se sentía humillado  
H: Si puedes – lo atravesó con la mirada – si bailas conmigo – estaba loco o completamente borracho, o las dos cosas a la vez, pero ya lo había tomado por la cintura y él sencillamente no sabía qué hacer – Solo hay que balancearse es muy fácil – no era fácil en absoluto.  
L: Harry creo que necesito un trago – lo necesitaba como la vida misma  
H: No creo que sea una buena idea – sonreía divertido, como si acabase de contar el mejor chiste, pero lo miraba curioso y con un brillo que no sabía qué significaba. La risa se escapaba entre sus palabras.  
Chocó las caderas, dando el pistoletazo de salida y comenzaron a bailar.

 

CAPITULO 72  
La adrenalina lo revolucionaba mientras se movía al son de las vibraciones de las notas bajas. El contoneo lo transportó muy lejos, a un mundo paralelo en el que las caricias de Harry estaban permitidas. Se sentía embriagado por toda aquella situación, por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo que tenía en frente.  
Abrió los ojos intentando volver a la realidad y vio que Harry lo observaba atento, mientras lo sostenía con fuerza por la cintura. La sensación de calor al rojo vivo ascendía irremediablemente y sin control. El corazón le latía a toda prisa.  
Y Dios! Louis no quería que parase.  
H: Te diviertes? – sin duda lo hacía, pero la idea de que tarde o temprano debía parar le impedía hacerlo por completo. Se limitó a asentir y a dejarse llevar –sabía que podías bailar. Eres el superhéroe perfecto Louis Tomlinson. Lo tienes todo para ser quien tú quieras ser – aquellas palabras le recordaron inoportunamente a su padre e inevitablemente ayudaron a aliviar el ambiente.  
Comenzó a separarse poco a poco, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Él era el adulto responsable y tenía que frenarse antes de que todo saltase por la borda. Harry estaba perdido, era terriblemente joven y no era dueño de sus actos.  
Pero el paso atrás fue recibido nuevamente como un rechazo.  
H: Sé que eres demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo, pero pensé que te habían educado mejor que eso. Tu madre no te enseñó a decir por favor y gracias? Pues este es un buen momento para hacer uso de tus modales y decir: gracias, pero no, gracias.  
Apenas había bebido pero no podía creerse lo que acababa de entender. Tuvo que preguntar.  
L: Quién es perfecto?  
H: Tú lo eres – estaba siendo absurdo, así que una de dos o se estaba burlando de él o había bebido mucho más de lo que había pensado.  
L: Estás demasiado borracho.  
H: In Vino Veritas – Dios de todos los cielos, qué demonios estaba haciéndole ese chico a su cordura? Sentía la palma tibia palpitando en su cadera, firme.  
Tenía que cerrar los ojos para centrarse, pero la abrasadora mirada de Harry parecía impedírselo. Louis no podía ver, ni pensar, ni sentir, no podía respirar. Estaba completamente abrumado por Harry, por su suavidad, su olor y su tacto.

 

CAPITULO 73  
L: Tenemos que salir de aquí – la presión era sofocante y necesitaba un poco de oxígeno para que su cerebro volviese a funcionar.  
H: Cuando quieras y a donde quieras – Harry no cedía en su juego y parecía un experto en él. Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la salida a trompicones.  
El chofer, no estaba, tenía que haberlo avisado pero algo le impedía pensar con claridad y coherencia. Un taxi, llamaría a un taxi…Mierda necesitaba a Harry para eso.  
H: A qué esperamos? - aunque no podía oírlo sabía que aquella pregunta había sido una clara insinuación y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer con ella.  
L: Harry, necesitamos un coche  
H: En un coche? Pensé que teníamos más clase que eso…aunque puede ser interesante – chiflado, esa era la palabra, completa y enteramente chiflado, eso era lo que le pasaba al bueno de Harry, estaba como una cabra.  
L: Por favor Harry, necesitamos un coche ya – Lo miró suplicante sin bajar la mirada, intentando hacerle entender la urgencia del momento. Estaban a la salida de una de las fiestas más sonadas de la ciudad y pese a que habían salido antes de lo esperado, la presencia de paparazzi era cuestión de tiempo. No podían seguir allí plantados, esperando por nada.  
Pese a la borrachera el chico aún parecía conservar un mínimo de cordura y en cuestión de minutos una enorme limusina con uno de sus guardaespaldas hizo acto de presencia.  
Bien, un problema menos. La sola idea de tener que llamar a Nick para que le resolviera un tema de imagen con Harry Styles le ponía los pelos de punta.  
H: En tu casa o en la mía? – el pestañeo añadido a la sonrisa perpetua comenzó a darle escalofríos. Apoyó una mano en su pierna intentando frenarlo, pero definitivamente fue una mala idea.  
L: Vamos a mi casa, por favor – Harry se acercaba cada vez más, seguro de lo que hacía sin dudar un momento. Estaban en su terreno y estaba claramente aprovechando su ventaja. Era un auténtico manwhore.  
Cambió la mano de posición e intentó frenar su avance posándola en su hombro. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con la sensación de querer y necesitar.  
L: Ahora no – le sonrió intentando consolarlo. No quería rechazarlo, pero no era su elección.  
H: Por ahora no – Le devolvió la sonrisa tranquilamente y estirando un brazo sobre él, metió su risa en el cuello de Louis y su cuerpo caliente encajado sobre su lado, pierna con pierna, piel con piel.

 

CAPITULO 74  
La llegada al piso de Louis fue cuanto menos tortuosa, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Harry y que Louis había tenido que cargar con él prácticamente desde la entrada. Se había adormecido sobre él durante el camino y pese a que debía reconocer que había sido uno de los momentos más gloriosos de los últimos meses, no podía decir lo mismo de tener que arrastrarlo hasta la cama.  
Lo tendió como pudo y se limitó a desabotonarle la camisa y sacarle los zapatos. No se atrevía a más, no después de la noche que llevaban.  
Con un breve resoplido y unos cuantos suspiros Harry se dejó hacer y para cuando terminó con él eran más de las cinco de la mañana. Se dirigió hasta su propio cuarto resistiendo el impulso de acurrucarse y envolverse en los preciosos brazos del chico y dormir por el resto de su vida.  
No supo cuantas horas habían pasado, de hecho cuando una mano lo meció en su propia cama, le costó averiguar dónde se encontraba exactamente. Cuando se giró sobre sí mismo para incorporarse un Harry deshecho estaba frente a él. Pálido como un muerto, ojeroso y con cara de no haber descansado prácticamente nada.  
L: Hola…- saludó sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse. Estaba medio desnudo en su propia cama y Harry estaba a penas a un metro de él, lo cual lo hacía sentir indefenso y terriblemente caliente.  
H: Lo siento – parecía tan triste.  
L: Buenos días para ti también – respondió intentando ser sarcástico y evitando preguntar por ese “lo siento”. Una media sonrisa cubrió su cara.  
H: He sido un completo imbécil –bien, era imposible que fuera a librarse de aquello, así que decidió coger el toro por los cuernos.  
L: De acuerdo, has sido un completo imbécil por qué… - no iba a ponérselo en bandeja, si quería disculparse, amablemente aceptaría sus disculpas, pero esperaba un relato concreto de los hechos. Quería saber de qué se arrepentía exactamente.  
H: Porque anoche bebí y perdí los papeles – ni una palabra, no iba a dejarse camelar por su cara de angustia – Me porté como un niñato y quise herirte…  
Por qué diantres siempre la tomaba con él?  
L: No te preocupes por eso, todavía estoy de una pieza – era débil, tenía que reconocérselo a sí mismo, no podía ver a Harry incómodo y sufriendo y mucho menos si la causa de todo era él.  
H: Tú tan solo quieres ayudarme y yo no dejo de comportarme como un gilipollas.  
En algo tenía razón y por una vez no iba a llevarle la contraria.

 

CAPITULO 75  
L: Algún día tendrás que explicarme ese odio psicópata que sientes hacia mi – le dijo sonriendo sinceramente.  
H: Yo no te odio – lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que Harry no lo odiaba. Pero de alguna forma era un alivio poder leerlo en sus labios.  
L: Me alegro. Ahora si no te importa – sus gestos pidiendo que abandonara la habitación eran claros – necesito una buena ducha antes del delicioso desayuno que espero me hayas preparado – no se movió – Harry? Por favor? – levantó las cejas hasta el pelo en un intento de parecer cómicamente sorprendido porque el chico siguiera pegado a su cama. Intentando que fuera suficiente para alejarlo.  
H: Te importa…puedo darte un abrazo? Cómo…para firmar la paz? – madre de Dios! A caso era mínimamente consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo a su maltrecho corazón? Es que no quería que llegase a la treintena?  
Abrió los brazos dándole la bienvenida y sin darse cuenta ambos permanecieron aferrados al otro mucho más del tiempo necesario.  
H: Amigos, entonces?-Harry le acarició el nacimiento del cuello y el pelo al separarse y no pudo evitar que todos los pelos se le pusieran de punta. No sabía que decir, parecía que los pulmones se le habían congelado y que el aire no circulaba por su sistema. Quería arrancárselos del pecho junto con su corazón y su estómago, para dejar de sentir el agotamiento emocional que toda la situación le producía.  
L: Amigos – la voz se le atragantó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta del efecto que el abrazo había tenido sobre él.  
La habitación se iluminó con la alegría que cubrió su rostro, con los ojos más grandes y más brillantes, de pronto ya no parecía tan desmoronado como hacía unos minutos. Toda la luz desapareció tan pronto como cerró la puerta tras él.  
No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Literalmente no tenía control sobre sí mismo cuando lo tenía cerca.  
Joder, Louis quería que esto parase.  
Pero no iba a disolverse en una pila inútil de autocompasión, a la mierda. Iba a conseguirlo, él sabía cómo reponerse, tenía que convencerse de ello y en lugar de permitirse a sí mismo seguir pensando en Harry ni por un solo segundo más, se restregó la mano por la cara y se puso en movimiento.  
Necesitaba una ducha fría, muy fría.

 

CAPITULO 76  
Los días pasaban amablemente y una especie de tranquilidad se instaló entre ellos. Comenzaron a ser cómplices además de simples compañeros de piso. Le frustraba verlo canturrear a todas horas y no poder oírlo pero dentro de lo que suponía tenerlo al lado 24 horas, ese era un mal menor.  
A Harry también le molestaban ciertas de sus actitudes o eso le parecía por su forma de reaccionar ante las visitas de Cal o las negativas de Louis a sus ideas descabelladas. En realidad la mayoría de las veces deseaba ser su compinche y participar en todas y cada una de las locuras que se le ocurrían. Él era un fan de las travesuras, siempre lo había sido y la coletilla de “responsable a cargo” empezaba a pesarle como una piedra.  
Decidió liarse la manta a la cabeza y darle una sorpresa. Lo preparó todo meticulosamente y se encargó de que la privacidad estuviese garantizada. Salir con una estrella adolescente no era precisamente algo sencillo y atar los detalles era fundamental.  
H: Deja de ser un completo estirado! No me puedo creer que a veces seas tan snob, en realidad no te pega nada toda esa estupidez de aristócrata venido a menos – se reía de él, se reía de él a lo Harry Styles, descarado, directo y con una linda, linda, sonrisa – Si alguna vez te dejases guiar por tus instintos tu vida sería mucho más fácil.  
L. Más fácil o más catastrófica? No quiero meter el dedo en la yaga pero podemos ponernos a recordar y estoy casi seguro que tu saldrías perdiendo – Odiaba tener que hacer eso, tener que ser el adulto y machacarlo con el pasado. Como siempre, en ese tipo de discusiones, Harry terminaba mirando la punta de sus zapatos y evadiéndose por completo.  
H: Está bien, si no quieres no insistiré – desde el incidente en la fiesta de Zayn, era mucho más manejable y pese a que las negativas le molestasen parecía que comenzaba a asumirlas.  
L: No es que no quiera, sencillamente he tenido una idea mejor. Qué te parece si en lugar de coger un avión a París para participar en esa locura de carrera por los túneles secretos de la ciudad, en la que además de partirnos una pierna podríamos ser secuestrados por un millar de fans desquiciadas, vamos en barco por el Támesis?  
H: Creo que, sin ningún género de duda, hay un octogenario encerrado en el cuerpo de un Louis de 25 años, porque no puede existir un plan más aburrido y trasnochado que pasear en barca por esa especie de río infesto – el brillo en su mirada tiraba por tierra cualquier argumentación posible. Estaba deseando saber que le tenía Louis preparado.  
L: En primer lugar, tendrás que compensarme con 10 desayunos en la cama por llamarme viejo – el también sabía coquetear – y en segundo solo puedo decirte que no sabes lo que te espera!

 

CAPITULO 77  
H: Sin duda estás haciendo uso de todos tus privilegios y eso es demasiado para cualquiera- el viajecito por el “rio infesto” había comenzado en los muelles de Santa Catalina en un velero del S XVII, que con las velas recogidas viajaba a toda máquina.  
L: Nunca debiste subestimarme Styles, puedo hacer todos tus sueños realidad – le guiño un ojo y se rió a sabiendas de todo lo que aún les esperaba. Estaba atardeciendo y las vistas eran magníficas.  
Su siguiente parada, el observatorio de Greenwich. A Louis le había costado más de lo previsto conseguir el lugar para ellos solos, pero Eleanor sabía hacer uso de sus contactos y con una conveniente subvención las puertas finalmente se habían abierto para ellos.  
H: Es impresionante – Harry parecía encantado.  
Un guía los llevó por el recorrido habitual de exposiciones y muestras, dejándolos por fin a solas en el planetario, debía reconocer que estar ante tanta inmensidad lo había sobrecogido.  
L: Había pensado en algo fotográfico e incluso en hacer puenting o alguna locura del estilo, pero tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí y me pareció que quizás tú sabrías apreciarlo – era una completa y absoluta mentira, él lo había ideado única y exclusivamente para Harry, que él también estuviera disfrutando del momento no era más que un daño colateral provocado fundamentalmente por la compañía.  
H: Gracias Lou, es…realmente no sé qué decirte – estaba tan sonrojado que su rubor podía apreciarse incluso bajo la luz de las estrellas.  
L: Es un placer – lo era, era un placer poder tenerlo a su lado, mostrando su yo real, sin dobleces ni preocupaciones. Sólo ellos dos.  
Sus manos se rozaron como por inercia y Harry se la sostuvo naturalmente sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Sin un momento para alejarse o acobardarse, se acercó a su cara, lanzándose hacia delante con el corazón en la garganta. Contuvo el aliento ante la sorpresa y finalmente un jadeo le golpeó en la cara.  
Cinco segundos de espera.  
La boca abierta de Harry era como una petición para que lo resucitara, para dar vida a sus pulmones silenciados, para dar todo lo que tenía, porque en ese momento, ahí, no tenía más que el aire que respiraba y quería dárselo todo a Harry, hasta el último aliento.  
Y entonces, de repente, sin previo aviso, sin transición, se agarró a Louis, las manos se aferraron a su camisa, tirando y acercándolo más y más. La boca maravillosamente suave…suspirando.  
Harry le estaba devolviendo el beso y todo lo malo que le había pasado, de repente, no le importaba una mierda, porque eso lo compensaba todo.

CAPITULO 78  
La sensación de que la boca de Harry se movía sin esfuerzo, real y fluida, cálida era maravillosa. Sus manos arrugando la tela de la camisa de Louis y sus propios dedos en su cuello. El pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.  
Sus manos se perdían y no podía encontrarlas, ni siquiera podía sentirlas, pero no estaban ya en su cuello y donde quiera que estuvieran, Harry debía aprobarlas, porque no lo paró y él no quería parar nunca.  
Estaba mareado, jadeando y seco, tambaleándose, todavía robándole el aliento, la espalda presionada por sus manos. Finalmente encontró las suyas que se las habían arreglado para dar con los botones de la camisa de Harry.  
Buen trabajo. Buenas manos.  
Estaban desabrochando con cuidado cada ojal y él ni si quiera podía sentirse haciéndolo, era como un increíble sueño, pero la boca todavía suspiraba y Harry solo lo hacía más suave, más dulce, encaminándose con las palmas calientes hacia el estómago y el botón de sus pantalones.  
De repente la boca de Louis estaba fría, las manos vacías.  
Parpadeó despertando, tratando de evaluar lo que había pasado .  
Harry jadeaba con los ojos salvajes, los labios rojos y húmedos como lava fresca y la ropa completamente arrugada gracias a Louis. Estaba limpiándose la boca, el rostro blanco, más blanco de lo que debería estar y estaba caminando hacia atrás frenéticamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Qué?  
Qué estaba pasando?  
L: Harry? –preguntó aturdido y casi inconsciente, todavía ahogado por la adrenalina.  
Sintió como todos y cada uno de sus órganos se apretaban y congelaban por el miedo. Lo miraba sintiéndose triste, enfermo y abrumado. Y joder. Los ojos se le mojaban poco a poco ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Harry estaba estático, pequeño, muy lejos sin mover ni un solo músculo.  
L: Por favor… - se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando aislarse, alejarse como lo había hecho él. Estaba cayendo desde el precipicio y la culpa tan solo era suya, por atreverse, por confiar, por equivocarse como siempre.

 

CAPITULO 79  
Una mano en la mejilla lo estaba guiando, orientando su rostro hacia Harry cuidadosamente como siempre hacía cuando quería llamar su atención consiguiendo que se descubriera la cara. Mientras, arrastraba la otra hacia su cintura.  
Sin decir una palabra llevó su palma hasta el pecho del chico. Louis pudo sentir el corazón de Harry desbocado contra su esternón, tan rápido y vivo, tan cálido y cercano. Se tambaleó, porque aquella sensación era francamente increíble y sin querer contenerse la acercó hasta su garganta deseando poder oírlo a su manera.  
H: Yo…a mi…me gustas, me gustas mucho. No sé cómo hacer esto… – cerró los ojos y sintió el cosquilleo de las ondas. Le gustaba, no se estaba echando atrás. Algo estaba encajando entre ellos dos, por fin habían llegado al mismo lugar.  
El beso fue suave, contenido, sin atreverse a más. La previa llamada de atención, el miedo de hacía unos minutos había hecho mella en él. Irían poco a poco, descubriéndose a través de las caricias.  
L: Creo que es hora de volver a casa – Los ojos de Harry brillaban y en ese momento una sensación desconocida y burbujeante se apoderó de su estómago, un pensamiento muy fugaz de que probablemente podría mirar esa cara para siempre y derramar sobre él todo lo que nunca se había atrevido a decirle a nadie.  
Su mano abierta encajaba a la perfección en sus dedos. Louis estaba cansado, le pesaban los ojos y en ese instante lo único que se sentía sólido era ese agarre. El coche los llevó de vuelta meciéndolos mientras Harry se acurrucaba contra su clavícula como si bebiera de ella, haciéndole cosquillas con cada roce de sus labios.  
El resto de la noche terminó pasando en una completa falta de definición, como un sueño brumoso. Una falta de definición llena de risas y caricias. Una falta de definición de enormes ojos verdes y gestos cómplices. Una falta de definición de ellos dos en un mismo colchón abrazados y a la espera, con el calor de agosto pegado a la piel, ocultando las ganas de devorarse.  
Cuando sus respiraciones se habían acompasado y tenía la certeza de que por fin se había dormido, Louis supo que tenía que seguir mirándolo, aunque además de un poco melodramático fuese muy raro, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de él temía que si lo dejaba soñar Harry terminaría evaporándose.

 

 

CAPITULO 80  
La mañana fue ridículamente incómoda, ninguno sabía cómo moverse o actuar. Se acariciaban sin querer, con risitas infantiles y miradas que duraban más de lo normal. Apenas habían hablado y Louis sentía que en el momento que lo hicieran tendrían que hacerlo sobre ellos dos y su situación actual aunque, en realidad, lo único que quería era poder volver a cama con Harry y esconderse entre sus brazos.  
Se quedó pensando mientras miraba como el sol cubría Londres y solo pudo regodearse en lo feliz que se sentía, apartando de su mente todos los “¿y si?” que lo abordaban. Unas largas manos rodeándole la cintura y un mentón encajando entre su hombro y su cuello ayudaron enormemente. Normalmente odiaría que alguien se le acercase por detrás, porque la gente tenía la costumbre de hacerlo mientras le hablaban olvidándose que no tenía ojos en la espalda, pero aquel era Harry y estaba ahí por él.  
Porque de repente Louis no estaba tan aterrado como había creído. Se giró y se perdió en esos ojos verdes que se habían vuelto tan familiares, tan reconfortantes. Esos ojos que lo llenaban de confianza en la raza humana con una nueva seguridad recién descubierta y una sensación abrumadora de que todo, en ese preciso instante, era perfecto en el universo. Aquello era lo  
correcto.  
Así era como se suponía que debía ser.  
Le dio un beso en el ángulo justo y notó como se le cortaba el aliento. Persiguió los labios de Harry inhalando cuando él exhalaba, respirándolo, intercambiando el aire, el calor y de pronto ya no había distancia entre ellos. Vagamente, trató de moverse hacia atrás, pero un par de tirones rápidos y descuidados de sus caderas le indicaron lo contrario, haciéndole sentir esa familiar tensión ramificándose detrás de su ombligo. Estaba viendo estrellas sin dejar de estar jodidamente nervioso.  
L: Harry – susurró en forma de aviso mientras arrastraba la mano hasta su cintura, asegurándola en su camisa y percibiendo el peso contra su brazo.  
Los besos se dispersaban a lo largo de la curva de su garganta y aquello lo hacía estremecerse. Con el alma en vilo esperó a saber cuáles eran los planes de Harry, mientras se dejaba acariciar en la piel expuesta bajo el dobladillo de su camiseta, bajo la cinturilla de sus bóxers…jugando y escabulléndose lejos cuando Louis comenzaba a rendirse.  
Sus caderas se balanceaban lentamente con la esperanza de que Harry deslizara la mano por sus pantalones correctamente, renunciando a toda prudencia. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos confiando y perdiéndose en las sensaciones.

 

 

CAPITULO 81  
La sobrecarga sensorial era devastadora, la falta de un sentido multiplicaba por mil los roces y las caricias. Se había atrevido a cerrar los ojos, quedando completamente expuesto y a merced de Harry. El tacto suave le erizaba la piel, con las manos en todas partes y la boca abierta en un jadeo inaudible. Temblaba tanto que comenzaba a temer que perdería el control. La calidez creciente lo consumía.  
Harry gimió cuando se frotaron y pese a no oírlo lo sabía, lo sintió retumbar en su pecho completamente pegado a él. Era lento y ambos luchaban solo por respirar, disfrutando del calor que les subía por las piernas, de la presión de la piel. Una piel que era fuego al rozarse y en la que Louis hundió sus uñas cuando pasó sus manos por la ancha espalda en el camino hasta sus caderas.  
Había llegado el momento, no le cabía la menor duda, pero el suelo del salón no era el lugar, de ninguna manera, caminarían hasta su habitación aunque el recorrido le robase la cordura, aunque los besos se hicieran eternos y apremiantes, aunque para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Louis, sus brazos y piernas fueran un lío indescriptible.  
Se dejó derretir sobre las sábanas, empujando el calor de la boca con gemidos entrecortados. Estaba húmedo y caliente de una forma casi insoportable.  
Persiguiendo sin rumbo más intensidad le tiró del pelo con los puños firmes, Harry respondió chupando ferozmente en su mandíbula dejando una enorme mancha roja, el aliento se le congeló en el pecho y la espalda se le arqueó sola pidiendo más. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a retorcerse con cada hueso y cada músculo.  
Tomó un respiro y antes que se diera cuenta unos labios suaves bajaban contra la extensión de su muslo presionando besos que hacían que le tartamudeasen las piernas. Harry probó la parte inferior abriendo apenas su boca y mordiendo la carne. Sintió la contracción bajo él mientras su cuerpo se forzaba, la respiración era cada vez más pesada. Los dientes se hundieron en él un poco más, un poco más fuerte dejando una nueva marca, luego sacó los dientes suavizando el dolor con la lengua. Chupó y lamió una y otra vez, respirando por la nariz haciéndolo todo más intenso y más difícil. El corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho.  
Gimió fuerte e implacable.  
Harry continuó con el ritmo tranquilo que había construido y Louis simplemente lo necesitaba tanto que tuvo que volver a cerrar los ojos porque los verdes frente a él le quemaban mientras sus manos, por fin, se apoderaban de él.

 

 

CAPITULO 82  
L: No lo harás. De ninguna manera dejaré que me vuelvas a embarcar en una de tus locuras– a Harry le encantaba su lado mandón, por lo menos fuera de la cama – Ir a Covent Garden es casi tan arriesgado como subirse al London Eye. Por el amor de Dios, es que a estas alturas no conoces Londres?  
H: Iremos de noche, si vamos cubiertos nadie sabrá quienes somos – semidesnudo y con aquella preciosa sonrisa era francamente difícil negarle nada y menos después de la increíble mañana que habían tenido.  
L: Nadie sabrá quién soy yo, pero a ti te reconocerían hasta cubierto con 100 kilos de espaguetis – ahí estaba esa mirada pícara. Acababa de caer en la trampa, estaba seguro.  
H: Te gustaría? – era “demasiado” atrevido  
L: Si me gustaría qué? –la sonrisa en respuesta ya estaba brotando en sus ojos  
H: Cubrirme con espaguetis  
L: Harry!!- tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada mientras Harry se doblaba en un claro ataque de risa.  
Harry era precioso incluso al nivel más simple, objetivamente era radiante y Louis no podía estar más enamorado de él.  
Después de una estupenda comida cocinada por las manos expertas del chico se tumbaron uno sobre el otro a disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Estaban más que bien.  
L: Cuéntame historias – le pidió consciente de que sonaba un poco infantil. Pero Harry le sonrió ampliamente una vez más y después de un momento de pausa, se lanzó a una historia de algún desastre en forma de guerra de comida mientras el grupo ensayaba para la inminente gira.  
Louis no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado así, acurrucado contra el hueco de su cuello, mirándole los labios. Le contó una historia tras otra mientras él leía con atención cada palabra. Cada vez que se quedaba callado por un minuto, sin más cosas que decir, él lo bombardeaba con toda cuanta pregunta se le ocurría y Harry se reía lanzándose a otra anécdota o confesión. Después de un tiempo, la conversación se apagó y se quedaron juntos en el cómodo silencio de la habitación. Mirándose uno a otro durante unos instantes con sonrisas perezosas en los rostros.  
Estaba disfrutando de aquello, como si fuera un primer amor, como si estuviera viviendo alguna maravillosa aventura.

 

CAPITULO 83  
Harry era diferente a cualquier persona que Louis hubiera conocido antes. Cuando se enfrentaba a la mayoría de la gente, le gustaba hacerse valer, estar por encima, dando a entender que su minusvalía no era nada. Con Harry simplemente se encontraba con ganas de sentarse y absorber cada palabra que salía de su boca, sin pretender lo que no era. Quería protegerlo y encontrar las cosas que inspiraban su brillante sonrisa y levantar paredes contra el mundo que les rodeaba.  
Harry era peculiar y sexy, pero tras esa fachada que casi todos conocían él había visto indicios de algo mucho más frágil, algo profundo y oculto que estaba irreparablemente roto. Algo que guardaba como un sucio secreto que había aprendido a ocultar, como si no importara demasiado, cuando no era así en absoluto.  
H: Vamos a seguir entre estas cuatro paredes todo el día? – En apenas tres semanas, Louis debía haberlo tocado más de lo que había tocado proporcionalmente a cualquier otra persona en su vida y en parte era debido a que pasaban gran parte de su tiempo metidos en su casa y aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello era demasiado, no se atrevía a romper la ilusión. Cualquier pretensión de espacio entre ellos se había derretido. Pasando todos los momentos que podían juntos, acurrucándose en el sofá o tendidos en la terraza con los tobillos enredados alrededor del otro, viendo las nubes pasar. Con sonrisas silenciosas, como si pudieran pasar el resto de la vida así.  
L: No, si no es eso lo que quieres. Pero hay un delicioso té esperándonos en la cocina y no creo que debamos desperdiciarlo – deseaba seguir todo lo que pudiera en aquella burbuja que habían construido – De todas formas mañana tenemos esa “especie” de fiesta de bienvenida que ha organizado Niall, para Ben y James y en una semana empieza la gira. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para pasarlo bien.  
H: Ya lo estoy pasando bien – parecía indignado – Por qué te empeñas en hacer eso? –preguntaba o afirmaba, no podía saberlo – No entiendo por qué sigues dudando – estaba enfadado?  
L: Solo estoy siendo realista – por qué había dicho eso? No quería tener esa conversación ni ahora ni nunca. No quería pensar en el futuro. Un futuro en el que Harry Styles volvería a su mundo y lo dejaría en el lugar en el que había estado siempre  
H: Esto no es un juego Lou. Estoy acostumbrado a ser un juego. Hasta hace unas semanas jugaba todos los días. Pero siempre he sido lo suficientemente honesto para ser sincero conmigo mismo y tú no formas parte de ese juego.

 

CAPITULO 84  
L: Precisamente por eso. Yo no formo parte de tu juego ni de tu mundo. Yo no voy de gira, no tengo groupies ni voy de fiesta en fiesta con súper estrellas de Hollywood. Yo me quedo en Londres, en la vida real – se estaban peleando y él no quería eso en absoluto.  
H: Es precisamente al contrario. Tú me das la oportunidad de escapar de lo que me veo obligado a ser y no pienso dejar que la distancia lo rompa – A Louis le encantó oír eso, le encantó tener los ojos de Harry sobre él, haciéndolo sentir importante y ese hormigueo que ya comenzaba a ser familiar en la piel. Quería quedarse así para siempre.  
Antes de que pudiera contestar, Harry lo besó de nuevo y su tren de pensamiento descarriló. Se perdió en el movimiento de sus labios y la calidez de su pecho una vez más y por un momento no fueron nada más que calor húmedo, dos bocas que se mordían, se tocaban y se lamían.  
La quemazón comenzaba a ser incómoda. Sus manos trazaban su camino por la curva de la columna, recorriendo toda la espalda, hueso a hueso sobre la piel caliente que ardía bajo ellas. Harry le pellizcó el labio inferior, luego la barbilla y la mandíbula antes de volver a suspirar en su boca y profundizar el beso, presionando, como si fuera a tragárselo entero.  
Había premura, como si quisiera probar en aquel mismo instante lo en serio que había hablado, como si con todas las caricias urgentes pudieran demostrarle algo, haciendo más reales sus palabras al convertirlas en gestos.  
La rodilla se deslizó entre las piernas de Louis y las manos de repente se aferraron a su cinturón completamente desquiciadas. Nada parecía ser suficiente ni siquiera cuando lo empujó sobre su espalda y se arrastró en su estómago en un movimiento rápido. Lo besó hasta que físicamente no podía ni respirar. Harry buscaba desesperadamente la más mínima fricción agarrándolo por la cadera y obligándolo a arquear la espalda.  
Tiró experimentalmente, recordando en el fondo de su mente la forma en que Harry ronroneaba y se volvía más flexible y somnoliento cuando jugaba con su pelo, intentando recobrar la calma. Pero la reacción fue completamente la contraria. Sus pestañas aleteaban contra la suave piel de sus pómulos. Louis tiró de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y Harry tembló sobre él, jadeando desesperadamente y pidiendo más.  
Harry era perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, en ese momento el habría entrado en un edificio en llamas o en el mismísimo infierno solo por seguirlo a ese lugar donde él estaba ahora, ese sitio a medio camino entre el dominio y la sumisión, que mostraba parte de la locura que lo corroía. Esa especie de bipolaridad que estaba presente en todos los aspectos de su vida y que tanto temía Louis.

 

CAPITULO 85  
H: Vamos a llegar los últimos! Déjate de mirar en el espejo y vámonos de una vez- Estaba tan nervioso que no quería terminar nunca de peinarse. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentarse a toda la gente que estaría presente en la fiesta con Harry a su lado. Eran conscientes de que debían ser prudentes en cuanto a su relación, sin muestras de afecto demasiado evidentes y manteniendo un perfil bajo. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Louis, él solo temía exponerlo nuevamente, colocarlo en el ojo del huracán en su círculo más privado y como todo eso podía afectarle.  
*  
L: Ya os he dicho mil veces que no tengo súper poderes –dijo entre risas. Sus hermanas pequeñas lo habían abordado y no se habían separado de él ni un minuto. Contemplaban a los invitados mientras las niñas le rogaban que adivinase lo que se decían entre ellos. Louis le echó un poco de imaginación, inventando diálogos absurdos y desternillantes que hacían las delicias de las chicas.  
Daysie: Oh Louis! Por favor, Niall está hablando con esa mujer tan guapa, necesito saber lo que se dicen – Era cierto, el irlandés, como de costumbre desprendía encanto allí por donde se dejaba caer y parecía empeñado en impresionas a aquella pelirroja.  
L: Amor mío! Eres la princesa de mis sueños! Casémonos de inmediato! – un golpe casi lo tiró de su silla. Las gemelas estaban locamente enamoradas del chico y el teatrillo había dejado de hacerles gracia – Está bien, está bien. Cambiemos de persona…- no pudo evitar una sonrisa, lo estaba pasando de maravilla, rodeado de familia y amigos. Todo marchaba sin problemas.  
Daysie: Vamos a “leer” a otro de los chicos! – el entusiasmo de las pequeñas no decaía – Mira Lou, Harry está lo suficientemente cerca – Era cierto, desde que habían llegado Harry se había movido como pez en el agua, charlando amigablemente con todo el mundo, sin dejar de enviarle una mirada cada vez que podía y rondando a su alrededor. Con la enorme espalda y la mata de rizos le era imposible leerle los labios a él y a la persona con la que estuviera hablando, estaba a punto de decírselo a Daysie cuando la escena giró un poco dándole una vista más clara.  
Harry estaba hablando con Nick.  
Nick: …pero será estupendo y debes recordar que forma parte de tus obligaciones – Pese a no poder leer la respuesta del chico, sabía positivamente que no estaba cómodo. La espalda tensa y las manos cerradas en puños, le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber – La fiesta comenzará a las 23:00 y deberías estar allí.  
La fiesta?

 

CAPITULO 86  
El domingo era el último día que iban a estar juntos antes del comienzo de la gira y habían planeado pasarlo solos. Louis quería sorprender a Harry con una estupenda cena en el restaurante de Gordon y una velada en casa…nada que ver con una ostentosa fiesta llena de desconocidos en el local de Nick.  
Nick: Es una cuestión de imagen. Llevas perdido un mes y las fans comienzan a resentirse. No has hecho ni una sola aparición pública desde que te fuiste con Louis y eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para el grupo – estaba presionándolo al máximo y podía ver como en respuesta Harry negaba con la cabeza. Deseaba saber que decía exactamente, Nick lo tenía contra las cuerdas y aquel teatrillo de “leer los labios” hacía rato que había dejado de ser divertido.  
Apretó los dientes intentando contenerse, le hervía la sangre, sentía una mezcla de rabia, celos e impotencia que no sabía cómo manejar. El maldito Grimshaw estaba intentando manipular a Harry haciéndole creer que no había dado lo suficiente al grupo y a la compañía en su tiempo de descanso, presionándolo incluso físicamente. Se acercaba a él de una manera invasiva y asquerosa que le estaba revolviendo las tripas, toqueteándolo constantemente como si fuera algo de su propiedad.  
Tenía que intervenir, tenía que obligarle a dejar de hacer eso. Era su jefe y era su chico…estaba en su perfecto derecho!  
A medida que se acercaba, la falsa e hipócrita sonrisa de su asesor se ensanchaba, como si esperara el enfrentamiento, como si estuviera deseándolo.  
L: Pasándolo bien? – No iba a atacar primero.  
Nick: Con Harry es difícil no hacerlo – aquella estúpida cara lo estaba poniendo enfermo.  
L: Eso tengo entendido – Harry lo agarró del brazo como pidiendo calma y tuvo que evitar su mirada de súplica para poder continuar con lo que había venido a hacer – de hecho espero pasar un buen rato en su compañía mañana. Gordon nos ha guardado una de sus mejores mesas para cenar – el mensaje era claro, Louis era el jefe y se lo iba a llevar a cenar, no cabía la posibilidad de ningún otro tipo de actividad.  
Nick: Pensé que preferías pasar tu última noche en Londres en una buena fiesta, divirtiéndote – dijo inocentemente dando a entender que Harry había accedido a ir.  
Louis se perdió en los ojos verdes frente a él, preguntándole cuanto había de verdad en las palabras de Nick y la respuesta fue un rotundo no.  
Nick: No crees que deberías por una vez dejar a Harry decidir por sí solo? Creo que estas abusando de tu posición y como asesor de la Tomlinson Corporation me veo en la obligación de comentarlo con tu padre. Tus últimas decisiones no han sido precisamente cabales o acertadas y tu comportamiento con el chico es la gota que colma el vaso.

 

CAPITULO 87  
Un escalofrío que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el frío le recorrió los omóplatos.  
L: Creo que ha llegado la hora de que te vayas – apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron completamente blancos. Pese a la diferencia de estatura, Nick era considerablemente más alto, Louis había adoptado una pose intimidatoria muy clara – y ten por seguro que te vas para no volver.  
Nick: Esa es tu solución? Siempre que no se cumplen tus caprichos te comportas así? Esta es la forma en la que querías evitar que todos pensaran que eres un niño de papá? – le iba a dar un puñetazo, era lo que se merecía por fanfarrón, pero una mano en su hombro desvió su atención. Ben estaba a su lado como una especie de guardián y cuando se giró pudo descubrir que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ellos. No podía hacer un numerito.  
L: Estás despedido. Mis abogados se pondrán en contacto contigo – hecho, estaba hecho.  
Nick: Harry, no dices nada? – acaso le estaba pidiendo que lo defendiera. Una pequeña duda se apoderó de él y rogó a los cielos que no lo hiciera.  
L: Harry no tiene ningún tipo de poder de decisión. Estás despedido y es irrevocable – el chico agachó la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada, evidentemente incómodo con todo aquello.  
Ben se acercó suavemente a Nick y este rechazó su gesto apesadumbrado. Parecía que toda la verborrea y arrogancia de hacía unos minutos se había evaporado al ser golpeado por la realidad. Dio un último vistazo a Harry y salió de la fiesta como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Cuando lo vio desaparecer , la tensión se evaporó haciéndolo flaquear. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos a la espera de lo que Harry tendría que decir. Tenía muy presente que hasta hacía bien poco lo había considerado uno de sus pocos amigos y temía que todo eso le estallase en la cara.  
B: Louis tenemos que hablar, creo que no ha sido un buen movimiento. No podemos enfrentarnos a alguien como Nick. Tiene más poder del que puedas imaginar y si se lo propone puede llevarse a muchos de nuestros clientes con él – no era una cuestión de negocios, no lo era en absoluto y en aquel momento el bienestar de la empresa era lo de menos.  
L: De verdad crees que una sola persona tiene más poder que 5 empresas? Me parece que me has subestimado Ben – se defendía haciéndose el ofendido, aunque en el fondo sabía que había perdido a un gran activo – El lunes hablaremos del tema, ahora vamos a disfrutar de lo que resta de esta estupenda fiesta – se dirigió al baño, no podía soportar seguir allí plantado sin una sola palabra de Harry

 

CAPITULO 88  
Sentía el aire caliente y seco del verano presionando sus pulmones. Se frotó los ojos tan fuerte que le quemaron, le dolía la cabeza y su corazón estaba tan tenso que era como si estuviera a punto de vomitarlo. Estaba a punto de hacerse añicos y no quería que nadie lo viera.  
Acababa de arruinarlo todo?  
Cerró la puerta del baño buscando un refugio en el que esconderse pero una mano lo detuvo. Harry lo había seguido.  
H: Huyendo? – A Louis le temblaban las manos porque no sabía a cuál de los múltiples Harrys que había conocido se estaba enfrentando. Era el Harry arrogante, el pretencioso…o era el dulce chico al que adoraba?  
L: Solo necesito un minuto  
H: Puedo pasar? – claro que podía, un leve gesto de asentimiento bastó para hacerse entender.  
Con movimientos suaves e innatos se acercó bloqueando la puerta tras él. Las manos se deslizaron directamente por sus costillas tirando de él por la caída de su cintura. Louis se relajó inmediatamente, encajando entre sus brazos al igual que un centenar de veces antes. Presionó su cara contra el pecho y una mano hecha un puño se aferró a su camisa haciéndole sentir todo el amor que había crecido en él durante el último mes y que a estas alturas se había vuelto completamente irreversible.  
H: Gracias – dijo inclinando suavemente su cara para poder mirarlo.  
Aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Gracias?  
H: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien se ha atrevido a defenderme sin hacerme sentir como un juguete o un muñeco de su propiedad. Lo siento por Nick, no quiero enfadarme con él, pero no se merecía otra cosa – lo había hecho? – Quiso ir a por ti y eso no voy a poder perdonárselo.  
L: Siento que haya tenido que ser así. Pero ya te dije una vez que Nick no es la persona que creías, el no cuidaba de ti y lo que estaba haciendo esta noche era una clara muestra de ello.  
Lo miró fijamente con el rostro sereno bajo la luz artificial del foco sobre el espejo del lavabo y Louis solo podía pensar que también quería verlo bajo la luz débil del invierno de Londres, quería verlo acurrucado en una manta en los primeros días de primavera y siendo la estrella de uno de sus conciertos. Quería verlo relajado y feliz, lo quería todo y siempre más. Era como una picazón bajo la piel que quería convertir su historia en algo interminable.

 

CAPITULO 89  
L: El coche lleva esperando casi media hora – dijo asomándose a la puerta de su dormitorio. Harry estaba sentado en la cama completamente listo para salir con la mirada perdida en algún lugar entre la pared y el armario- Harry?  
H: No quiero ir – los labios fruncidos le daban una ligera idea de su estado de ánimo.  
L: Pero si estabas encantado con todo este lío de la cena romántica? – Louis lo había preparado todo con detalle. Era su última noche juntos antes del comienzo de tour y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo.  
H: No quiero irme de Londres – parecía un crío.  
L: Ah! – no sabía que responder a eso. Él tampoco quería que Harry se marchase, había pasado el mejor verano de su maldita vida y la sola idea de separarse de él lo entristecía – Pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo.  
H: No tengo por qué hacerlo. Nadie puede obligarme – estaba adoptando su lado infantil y caprichoso, desdeñando cualquier respuesta posible.  
L: Un contrato de millones de libras lo hace y lo sabes – odiaba ser el adulto en todo aquello. Deseaba poder tirarlo todo por la borda, volverse loco y huir con Harry a una paradisíaca isla lejana en la que nadie los molestase por el resto de sus días con estúpidas obligaciones que los separasen.  
H: Tenemos que ir a cenar?  
L: No, si tú no quieres. Pensé que realmente querías ir – hacía apenas unas horas parecía entusiasmado con todo el asunto de la cita y no entendía muy bien el repentino cambio de actitud.  
H: Si…si quiero, es solo que no quiero separarme de ti – le ofreció una mano suplicante que Louis no quiso ni pudo rechazar. Cuando llegó a tomarla, entendió que Harry tan solo quería estar más cerca, le dio un beso en la palma antes de enredar sus dedos y envolverlo en un abrazo.  
L: Vivimos en el maldito siglo XXI y somos dos malditos millonarios. Encontraremos la forma de vernos todo lo a menudo que sea necesario. De acuerdo? – sintió la risita de Harry rebotar en su estómago y una especie de alegría sin sentido lo llenó de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se le escapara un sonido de chisporroteo, que trató de cubrir con una tos torpe.  
H: De acuerdo – lo miró con algo en sus ojos verdes, algo que los hacía más grandes, más brillantes y que Louis no sabía lo que era.

 

CAPITULO 90  
Las manos entrelazadas discretamente bajo la mesa y las miradas perdidas de uno en el otro decían todo lo que necesitaban oír. Habían disfrutado de una excelente cena, llena de mimos y pequeñas bromas, llena de pequeños gestos de despedida.  
H: Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos – dijo con ojos tristes.  
L: Un mes pasará rápido. Además seguro que disfrutas con las distracciones que un país como EEUU puede ofrecer, cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya estaréis de vuelta – un mes en realidad era una eternidad, pero quería tranquilizarlo y poniéndose tan triste como él no iba a conseguirlo.  
H: Vas a venir a los conciertos?  
L: Siempre que pueda, tenlo por seguro – a Louis lo comían los nervios y los miedos de lo que Harry pudiera encontrar durante todo ese tiempo que permanecerían separados. Las tentaciones eran enormes y más para alguien como él al que las oportunidades le salían de debajo de las piedras.  
H: Estoy deseando poder cantar para ti – pese a lo ridículo que aquello podría resultar teniendo en cuenta que él era sordo, le resultaba realmente enternecedor, porque Harry lo decía completamente en serio.  
Sin previo aviso alguien se acercó a la mesa deseando hablar con el chico, lo habían reconocido y querían una foto y un autógrafo. Louis hizo el amago de soltarle la mano pero Harry lo aferró más fuerte y mientras charlaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios como el experto que era comenzó a acariciarle la palma.  
Estaba deletreando!  
Estaba escribiendo en su mano mientras hablaba con un par de fans!  
M-I-O  
Una y otra vez, M-I-O, M-I-O…  
Cuando las niñas volvieron a su mesa, Harry se giró ansioso. Estaba feliz y muy orgulloso de sí mismo y Louis quiso devolverle el gesto deletreando en lenguaje de signos la misma palabra, sabía muy poco, pero algo había aprendido. Luego se frotó el pecho que era la forma de decirlo en un solo “signo” mientras lo repetía en voz alta.  
La sonrisa de Harry le llegó a los ojos haciendo que se le formaran unas preciosas arrugas a su alrededor y automáticamente copió lo que acababa de ver.  
H: He estado ensayando durante días para poder hacer eso. Pensé que no sabías lenguaje de signos, hubiera sido mucho más fácil – le apretó la mano y Louis tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él en ese preciso instante.

CAPITULO 91  
El destello brillante de una cámara dejó a Louis medio ciego ¿Qué demonios?  
Paparazzi. Mierda!  
Harry sacó una brillante sonrisa para el hombre de mediana edad que tomaba una y otra foto sin respiro. Louis intentaba caminar junto a él sin llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Sus manos se separaron y en cierto modo fue horrible, ya que le hizo percibir una distancia súbita entre ellos que no había estado allí antes.  
Joder. Así no era como quería que terminase la noche.  
H: Vamos! –dijo alentándolo con su mirada – Un taxi nos llevará, no creo que nos sigan – seguirlos? Por qué le sorprendía todo aquello?  
L: Seguro? – preguntó intentando mantener la compostura, no quería gritar.  
H: Si – parecía seguro, pero el movimiento reflejo de los hombros lo delata. Levantó la mano para parar un coche.  
Se subió primero, Harry se deslizó a su lado antes de que él se permitiera relajarse contra la tapicería con un pequeño suspiro. Cerró la puerta y se inclinó hacia delante para dar la dirección de la casa de Louis al conductor. Él estaba tan sobrepasado que había olvidado hacerlo. Cuando se volvió hacia él, sus ojos eran enormes y tristes.  
H: Lo siento  
L: No es tu culpa, Haz – odiaba que hubiera partes de Harry que no le perteneciesen exclusivamente a él, pero sabía que formaba parte de su trabajo de lo que él era, no podía culparlo por ello.  
H: No, solo… - torció la boca y miró a un lado por un segundo – no quiero que te veas involucrado en todo esto.  
Maldición. Maldita, maldita…mierda  
Esto no debía suceder, era jodidamente…No era justo que Harry cargase con todo ese peso.  
Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había una cámara apuntando hacia él desde detrás del parabrisas de un coche negro que conducía a la par.  
L: No te preocupes, los Tomlinson controlamos casi todos los medios de comunicación del país – dijo petulante intentando quitarle hierro al asunto – estoy seguro de que mi padre será capaz de manejarlo si hablo con él – el chico pareció destensarse – Estás bien?  
Afirmó frenéticamente con la cabeza y una estupenda sonrisa le cubrió la cara  
H: Tengo una sorpresa para ti – había una travesura a punto de ponerse en marcha, no le cabía la menor duda.  
CAPITULO 92  
Le obligó a cubrirse los ojos y a pesar de que sólo enredado en la cama rodeado por los brazos de Harry podría soportar la falta de dos de sus sentidos, intentó ser bueno a la espera de la tan cacareada sorpresa.  
Sus manos amables lo guiaron sin tropiezos y le dieron la oportunidad, en el ínterin, de imaginarse toda clase de locuras, que fueron desde una mascota a una especie de festín culinario repleto de afrodisíacos…no era mala idea.  
Lo plantó en medio de lo que supuso que era su propio salón por la textura de la alfombra que sentía bajo los pies. Una vibración familiar hizo que girase la cabeza en su dirección. Algo estaba sonando, las ondas le llegaban a las manos con una especie de cosquilleo. Comenzó a tamborilear sobre su pierna en un gesto que hacía casi un año que no utilizaba y un pequeño temblor de sus dedos lo traicionó.  
No podía ser, no quería creerlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza negándose a ver lo que esperaba delante de él.  
Un roce lo sobresaltó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza gacha.  
L: No puedo Haz – su respiración acelerada le acariciaba las mejillas, él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía qué línea había cruzado – No estoy preparado – se las arregló para entreabrir los ojos a pesar de que sentía que no podía respirar, consumido absolutamente por el pánico.  
El torso de Harry le hizo de pantalla y poco a poco se enfrentó a su mirada.  
H: Podemos irnos. No pensé…Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y te sacaré de aquí – vio la decepción y frustración en él, las pupilas apagadas.  
Lo apartó de un manotazo en una especie de arrebato y como una aparición su piano Bösendorfer se materializó ante él, brillante y perfecto como el primer día. Aquel instrumento que había sido para él una especie de confesor, de amigo y que hacía tanto que no veía, que tan siquiera tocaba, estaba allí.  
Lo rodeó sumido en una adoración alucinógena, acariciándolo como si realmente fuera una persona, deseando poder oírlo una última vez.  
L: Gracias – dijo mientras se sentaba e iniciaba una escala.  
Nada.  
Ni una sola nota.  
Harry se acercó muy despacio como si temiese interrumpir.  
H: Hace poco vi una película y me gustaría que probaras algo – bajó la tapa de la cola y le indicó que se levantara. Suavemente lo recostó sobre el piano como si de un muñeco se tratase. La cabeza apoyada en la madera como si fuera una almohada.  
CAPITULO 93  
Vibraba, reverberaba… el sonido temblaba en su cuello y en su mejilla como un diminuto terremoto y cada nota lo hacía de una manera completamente distinta. Pudo identificar un si bemol y los primeros acordes de Para Elisa…conocía…reconocía la canción y la impresión hizo que se incorporara de pronto asombrado.  
Una lágrima se desbordó y volvió a inclinarse sobre su piano pidiéndole a Harry que no parara con una especie de ataque de risa incontrolable.  
H: Tendrás que intentar tocar tú, yo no sé ninguna canción – dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo y no podía ocultar su alegría por Louis.  
Intentó hacerlo pero era francamente difícil con la risita incontenible que no lo abandonaba, las lágrimas que le cubrían los ojos y la postura con el brazo alargado que le dejaba apenas distinguir las teclas.  
Cuando hubo comprobado por sí mismo que no era un truco, que realmente podía distinguir las notas y las melodías, que había una forma de seguir adelante con su música y que había tenido que llegar Harry para demostrárselo se abalanzó sobre él como una apisonadora.  
Lo besó durante mucho tiempo, con hambre de él, ansioso por demostrarle lo mucho que significaba. Lo besó hasta que se vieron en apuros contra el suelo del salón, uno sobre el otro y aún así de alguna manera no lo suficientemente cerca. Lo besó hasta que la boca de Louis se encontró en la garganta de Harry, perdiéndose en el sabor del momento.  
Sus labios hinchados y rojos no se detuvieron ni un instante y sus manos que conocían el otro cuerpo de memoria encontraron su sitio en la orilla de sus caderas. La adrenalina abrasaba las conexiones entre el corazón y el cerebro ahogándolas en una bruma de puro instinto.  
Algo sofocante y al mismo tiempo mágico se liberó de repente dentro de Louis. Tenía que lanzarse. Asumir el riesgo emocional y de alguna forma comprometerse.  
Ahora.  
L: Te quiero – dijo sin aliento.  
Harry se echó a reír y el zumbido de sus labios contra su garganta hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta de la más magnífica manera.  
Se levantó sobre sus codos para mirarlo y su risa disminuyó poco a poco, ni pestañeaba, solo miraba. Hipnotizado.  
Su corazón latía con fuerza…con más fuerza.  
H: Yo también te quiero. 

 

CAPITULO 94  
El nunca había tenido la intención de lastimar a Harry.  
Pero la mañana de 1 de septiembre no fue exactamente como había imaginado.  
El reloj sonó insistente a las 6. Era demasiado temprano para cualquier cosa que no fuera dormir enredado entre los brazos de Harry. Se giró perezoso y lo vio despertar con los ojos pesados y los labios del color de las fresas. Podía imaginar su voz grave al despertar si hacía un esfuerzo. Solo quería hundirse en su pecho y no salir de allí nunca más. Era cálido, era dulce y olía como la mejor de las mañanas y sobre todo era suyo.  
Se revolvió intentando despegarse con una media sonrisa en la cara. No estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque a Harry le costaba tanto como a él el sabor de despedida que tenía hasta el más mínimo gesto.  
H: Tengo que levantarme. El coche viene a por mí en poco más de media hora – dijo contradiciéndose automáticamente al esconderse en la curva de su cuello y mordisquearlo entre beso y beso – Eres una mala influencia Tomlinson – el picoteo iba subiendo hacia sus labios – Nos encontrarán dentro de una semana muertos en esta cama por inanición porque fuimos lo suficientemente perezosos como para no ser capaces de levantarnos ni tan si quiera para comer – a Louis se le escapó una risita porque veía la escena como algo perfectamente posible.  
L: Y abrazados el uno al otro como una especie de pareja cavernícola – la imagen de pronto le resultó absurdamente romántica. Ese chico lo estaba convirtiendo en una versión masculina de una de sus hermanas pequeñas.  
*  
H: Te escribiré antes de embarcar – prometió con una caricia. Estaba ya en la puerta y con una sonrisa se estaba despidiendo. No sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. No quería volver a precipitarse por miedo a que un nuevo “te quiero” fuera demasiado y se conformó con una larga mirada que intentaba decirlo por él.  
Un último beso suave y tímido y la puerta se cerró.  
*  
Llegó a la oficina cerca de las 9:30. Se había tomada su mañana de regreso con calma, quería disfrutar de lo que le restaba de su última noche con Harry por un tiempo y se deleitó acariciando los restos de todo lo que se lo recordaba. Todos aquellos cacharros de la cocina, un jersey olvidado que aún olía como él, las sábanas en las que se habían enredado…  
*  
Las miradas de todos los empleados eran mucho más descaradas de lo que se había imaginado. La discreción brillaba por su ausencia y de pronto deseó estar de nuevo en casa refugiado en el calor de su chico.  
CAPITULO 95  
HARRY STYLES SE ENGANCHA AL PRINCIPE DEL IMPERIO MUSICAL BRITÁNICO  
Después de una cita romántica en el conocido restaurante del mediático chef Gordon Ramsey la pareja formada por el líder de One Direction y el hijo del dueño del conglomerado empresarial Tomlinson Corporation, Louis Tomlinson, nos tiene más descolocados que nunca!  
El reconocido manwhore famoso por sus innumerables conquistas ha robado el corazón del que es ahora su jefe. Tomlinson fue conocido por el gran público después de ser la única víctima del gran atentado contra el holding empresarial del que curiosamente es heredero…..  
No pudo seguir leyendo, estaba asqueado. El silencio en el que estaba atrapado de pronto le pareció pesado. Miró enfadado a su alrededor buscando una explicación en los ojos de Ben o James.  
El reportaje de The Sun venía adornado por una foto de él y Harry saliendo del restaurante la noche anterior. A penas se le veía la cara, pero lo que sin duda era inconfundible eran sus manos entrelazadas…  
Se sentía expuesto e indefenso. Mientras tanto su teléfono no dejaba de campanear en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
Si, aquel no iba a ser el gran día que había creído, no le cabía la menor duda.  
Sr. Tomlinson : Lou! – su padre entró como una tromba en su despacho haciendo salir a todos al instante. Un cúmulo de sensaciones le revolvió las tripas. No podía mirar a la cara a su propio padre! – Louis William Tomlinson. Vas a escucharme aunque sea lo último que hagas – bien, como si no tuviera suficiente ahora su padre se disponía a echarle la bronca – qué has hecho con Nick Grimshaw? Dime inmediatamente que le has hecho a ese tipo.  
L: Qué mierda tiene que ver Nick con todo esto? Se trata de mí, por una vez es sobre mi papá. Deja de lado los negocios y esta maldita y asquerosa empresa que no le importa a nadie e intenta ver como esto me afecta a mí! – sin duda aquello era lo que menos necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Su padre en versión “El Jefe”.  
Sr. Tomlinson: Te dije que era tu consejero, que lo dejaras estar. Que lo había puesto ahí para ti. Te lo dejé claro en la fiesta de Ben! – de qué demonios estaba hablando?- Ese hombre lo único que ha pretendido todo el tiempo es perjudicarnos y tu se lo has servido en bandeja de plata. Al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca, siempre bajo control. En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando lo despediste? Esto es una empresa no tu patio de juegos!

 

CAPITULO 96  
Nick había urdido una especie de plan maquiavélico en torno a él y su relación con Harry. Por lo poco que había podido entender, Grimshaw pretendía desprestigiar a la Tomlinson Corporation a través del nuevo presidente, haciéndolo ver como el típico niño rico que se divertía jugando con sus subordinados como si fuesen de su propiedad.  
Louis le había arrebatado a su último juguetito e iba a hacerle pagar por ello como en el mejor de los culebrones.  
Era demasiado para su pobre cabeza. Es que nadie entendía que era su primer día después de haber estado de baja durante tres meses por estrés post traumático y depresión?  
Podía aceptar sin mucho drama estar en la palestra. Se lo había planteado desde el primer beso, la fama estaba ahí y Harry estaba dentro de ese mundo, no era un ingenuo. Pero aquello? Aquello era demasiado…  
*  
J: Sabía que no era trigo limpio! Todo el lío que se traía con Harry no era normal –estaban estudiando las acciones a emprender. Habían hecho uso de su imagen y de su privacidad, estaban seguros que habría alguna forma de ir a por él – Tendrás que esconderte durante unas semanas hasta que detengan a Justin Bieber o Lady Gaga y se disperse la atención.  
L: No pienso esconderme en ningún sitio  
B: Si realmente Nick está detrás de todo esto tu imagen saldrá muy perjudicada y con ella la de la empresa. Además tenemos que intentar proteger a Harry si no queremos que la gira se vea seriamente perjudicada.  
L: Y a quién mierda le importa la gira? Estamos hablando de Harry!  
B: A ti, Louis, te importa a ti. Si quieres a Harry y te importa su felicidad, ten por seguro que está directamente relacionada con la forma en que se expresa a través de su música. No creo que un concierto lleno de pancartas homófobas o gente insultándolo sea lo que más le convenga. Por si lo habías olvidado, lleva más de tres meses tutelado porque tenía serios problemas con todo el tema de la fama y su sexualidad.  
Harry! Se había olvidado de Harry! Llevaba sin hablar con él desde que se habían despedido por la mañana y no sabía hasta que punto le había llegado todo aquel circo que se había montado en torno a ellos dos.  
L: No voy a ocultarme, a estas alturas no pienso encerrarme en un armario en el que no he estado en toda mi vida – era lo que era y nada iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión – En cuanto a Harry quiero que la nueva empresa de PR e imagen se haga cargo como consideren oportuno teniendo en cuenta la opinión de Harry y quiero que ese punto quede bien claro. Lo que decida Harry será lo primero a considerar.

CAPITULO 97  
El mensaje de Twitter no dejaba lugar a la más mínima de las dudas. Harry lo había publicado a su llegada al aeropuerto de Nueva York.  
“Ha sido divertido pasear con @LouisTomlinson quién es el siguiente?”  
Era una especie de comunicado en miniatura en el que no respondía a nada y dejaba abiertas todas las puertas. Sin duda era la respuesta perfecta para dispersar un poco la atención.  
Pero Louis estaba herido. No podía evitarlo.  
Llamó a James para que fuera en su auxilio a las 4 de la mañana, minutos después de haber leído las palabras de Harry. El chico no le había mandado más que un breve whatssap en el que le decía “Recién aterrizado. Mañana hablamos”. Ni una sola mención a todo lo que había salido en prensa, pese a que estaba seguro de que estaba al tanto, su tweet lo decía por él.  
J: Pequeño Tomlinson debes saber que tengo familia. De hecho tengo un niño pequeño que probablemente a estas alturas confunda a su padre con su oso de peluche con el que pasa bastante más tiempo que conmigo – James y su inconfundible afabilidad. Lo envolvió en sus brazos – Y bien? Ya te has enterado de lo de Nick?  
L: Siempre Nick, Nick y más Nick…No! He leído el tweet de Harry y necesitaba hablar de ello.  
J: Realmente crees que es de Harry? – pregunto incrédulo.  
L: No, claro. Imagino que es de la nueva PR, pero aún me sorprende que él haya estado de acuerdo – sabía que lo lógico era negarlo de alguna forma, la gira por EEUU era mucho más dura en ese aspecto. Era consciente de que tenían que guardar las formas. Pero aquel mensaje parecía una burla, como si Harry se estuviese riendo de él.  
J: No hay ninguna nueva PR. Bueno de hecho sí la hay. Pero ese mensaje es de los gestores de imagen de Harry.  
L: Nosotros somos sus gestores de imagen!  
J: No, nosotros hasta ahora gestionábamos la imagen del grupo. Ellos individualmente tienen cierta libertad para firmar contratos de representación de “a uno”, eso es lo que Harry ha hecho y por alguna razón que se me escapa lo ha hecho con Modest…con Nick.  
L: Eso es imposible, no me haría eso… - no lo haría?  
J: Louis tienes que dejar de enfrentarte a esto como algo personal, ya lo hiciste con el despido de Nick, con todo el tema de Harry y su “desequilibrio”, deja a un lado lo que sientes e intenta verlo de una forma objetiva.  
L: Pero es que es personal! Él es mi…estamos juntos!  
J: Estás seguro de eso? –Por qué demonios le preguntaba eso? A santo de que venía?- Creo que aún no has visto la actualización de Sugar Scape.  
CAPITULO 98  
Taylor Swift!!!  
Aquello era de locos!!  
Harry no era heterosexual, por lo que él sabía o más bien por lo que le había dicho tampoco era completamente gay, sencillamente se enamoraba de las personas sin tener en cuenta su género…bueno, o algo así!...pero Taylor Swift!?  
Tenía que verlo en vivo y en directo, estaba seguro de que había imágenes y necesitaba verlas.  
L: El video. James tengo que ver la grabación de esas fotografías. Porque hay un video verdad? – una fotografía no le servía de nada, necesitaba ver la escena completa en movimiento, para poder analizar los gestos y las expresiones de Harry.  
J: Imagino que sí. Solo hay que buscar un poco, pero Lou, por favor intenta tranquilizarte. Tienes que hablar con él antes de precipitarte con conclusiones sin sentido.  
L: Por favor… - pidió sin saber lo que quería, si rogaba por ver la grabación o porque todo aquello no fuese cierto .  
La secuencia era muy breve, apenas 20 segundos en los que se veía como la chica lo recibía con un efusivo abrazo para luego subirse al mismo coche.  
20 Malditos segundos!  
La escena no era nítida y estaba filmada desde una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para que casi no pudiera distinguir lo que se decían: “….encantado…noche…”  
Encantado de qué?....De conocerte? De volver a verte? De follarte!?  
Joder!  
Bien tenía que calmarse y poner distancia, aunque en realidad la distancia ya estaba más que puesta. Si Harry quería eso sus razones tendría y si consideraba que él no se merecía ni tan siquiera una mínima explicación al respecto también entendía ese mensaje. Él era el adulto a cargo y como tal lo asumía.  
Un amor de verano…pues un amor de verano sería.  
Tenía suficientes problemas y ocupaciones en su vida como para dejarse caer por eso. Era el momento de trabajar duro y centrarse en todo el conflicto con Nick. La amenaza que suponía ese hombre era más que real para su holding y no iba a tolerar que le robase ni uno solo más de sus activos. Porque al fin había comprendido por qué no debía tratarlos como personas y lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible.

 

CAPITULO 99  
Tenía mucho en lo que pensar últimamente. No estaba enfadado, aunque la ira estaba presente como algo propio. Tampoco era tristeza, había llorado toda su tristeza los primeros días. En lugar de eso ahora solo había vacío. Louis había llegado a un punto en el que se sentía total y absolutamente indiferente y en realidad eso era lo peor de todo. Parecía que lo habían arrojado lejos de la oportunidad de ser feliz con Harry, que el mundo o el destino se había conjurado en su contra para impedirlo. Su “amor de verano” le había estallado en la cara y le había dejado sin nada.  
Solo un asqueroso empresario más, con una vida circular que no le llevaba a ninguna parte. Había cubierto el piano con una funda y no lo había vuelto a tocar, negándose a concederle al chico el más mínimo mérito en su vida. Había entrado en una cadena de negación de la que no pensaba apearse.  
Al principio los mensajes habían sido continuos.  
Harry quería hablar, explicarse, necesitaba decirle por qué había hecho todo aquello….y así uno tras otro, hasta que finalmente había dejado de leerlos y él había dejado de enviarlos dándose por vencido.  
Al final toda su vida se había limitado a una sucesión de rendiciones y abandonos, todas y cada una de las personas de su vida habían terminado por darlo por imposible, comenzando por su padre y terminando por Harry.  
Pero él era Louis Tomlinson y estaba por encima de eso o por lo menos iba a pretender que lo estaba. No tenía al resto de los mortales a su plena y entera disposición? Qué podían importarle unos pocos?  
Comenzó a caer y decidió que ese era su camino. No pensaba parar.  
Ya nadie podía pararlo.  
Hombres, mujeres, ambos? Qué más daba?  
El alcohol era embriagador hasta un punto que rozaba el éxtasis. Había aprendido a superar las resacas y a deleitarse en el sentimiento de evasión que le proporcionaba no saber ni su nombre. Las noches eran eternas, llenas de cuerpos y manos, sin sonido y sin palabras, solo piel y más piel.  
Las consecuencias se hicieron ver de inmediato y la repercusión comenzó a ser astronómica. Su comportamiento afectaba a sus empresas y a las de su padre, la prensa amarilla se regodeaba con su nuevo bon vivant, con todas sus aventuras y desventuras y sus escandalosos titulares. Solo deseaba que Harry fuese consciente de lo que le había hecho, porque la venganza azuzada por la ira aún seguía presente.  
Estaba cavando un hondo agujero y no pensaba dejarlo hasta que pudieran enterrarlo en él.

CAPITULO 100  
Se levantó aturdido sin saber muy bien qué día de la semana era y donde se encontraba exactamente. Un brazo sin vida le rodeaba las caderas y la sensación de asco era muy profunda. Intentó zafarse y salir sin ser visto, pero su compañero de cama comenzó a revolverse frenéticamente, parecía asustado…qué demonios!  
L: Cal? – la cara de su hasta hora amigo lo dijo todo ante esa pregunta. No podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Había salido como de costumbre rodeado de toda esa gente que ahora lo acechaba y se regodeaba en llamarlo “amigo”, todos sanguijuelas que buscaban algo de él. La fiesta había sido grande, demasiado grande y las consecuencias estaban en ese mismo instante mirándolo decepcionado en una enorme cama.  
C: Hola Lou – acercó una mano para acariciarlo y Louis no pudo más que apartarse instintivamente.  
L: Lo siento – estaba profundamente arrepentido, no quería herir a uno de las pocas personas de verdad que quedaban en su vida – no sé lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Es mejor que me vaya.  
C: No quieres hablar? – hablar? Era lo mínimo que le debía… Asintió conforme – Ayer te encontré destrozado, no eras capaz de entender ni una palabra de lo que la gente te decía, estabas completamente fuera de ti, parecías enfermo.  
L: Puedo imaginarlo – no quería que siguiera con aquella descripción de los hechos, le dolía verse a sí mismo en esas condiciones frente a él.  
C: Te saqué de allí casi a rastras y claramente en contra de tu voluntad. Parecías el típico borracho medio inconsciente que lo único que busca es una buena pelea y querías que yo fuera el blanco de tus golpes – se apartó la sábana que lo cubría y le mostró la huella de sus manos en su cuello y en su pecho. Había un par de contusiones violáceas en el abdomen y la clara marca de su mano en el cuello.  
No supo qué hacer mientras intentaba procesarlo, se miró los nudillos despellejados sin poder creerse a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar desgarrado.  
C: Yo no soy Harry. Pero puedo serlo si es lo que necesitas. Sé que ayer lo proyectaste en mí y que todos los puñetazos iban dirigidos a él al igual que todas las caricias…- volvió a acercarse y esta vez no pudo rechazarlo – Puedo ayudarte, sabes que puedo  
L: No, no puedes. No puedes traer de vuelta a Harry – Cal bajó la mirada tocado en lo más profundo y Louis solo quiso morirse.

 

CAPITULO 101  
Louis se preguntaba cómo podía seguir cayendo cuando sentía que ya había golpeado el suelo.  
Estaba enamorado de Harry. Sencilla y desesperadamente enamorado de él y no era un enamoramiento estúpido o de esos que desaparecen con el tiempo, sencillo y fácil. No. No era algo que podía convertirse en una bonita amistad a través del tiempo. No. Era una especie de fuego caliente que no se extinguía ni regándolo con todo el alcohol de Londres y que le quemaba tanto como para destruirlo.  
Así era como se sentía, justo en ese momento. Completamente destruido y parecía que nadie siquiera podía verlo.  
Se forzó a ser el compañero que Cal quería, pero no podía detener la bilis que le hacía sentir estar engañándolo. Porque a pesar de que él era increíble, no era en absoluto lo que Louis quería; tenía curvas en los lugares equivocados, era demasiado bajo y no tenía el tipo de cuello en el que podía presionar besos calientes. Su cara era demasiado redonda y sus pómulos demasiado bajos. Sus manos estaban casi bien, pero no se movían con la rapidez y la firmeza que deseaba. Le hacía sentir como si estuviera rechazando un órgano recientemente trasplantado; todo en él debería funcionar bien, pero simplemente no podía superar la sensación de que le era ajeno.  
Cal salió de su vida en menos de una semana.  
La vida real lo llamaba con apremio y se resignó a volver a ella como lo que llevaba un mes negándose a ser, uno más. Dejó de esconderse y de huir, dejó de comportarse como un niñato malcriado, como un famoso de medio pelo y volvió a la mediocre e insoportable existencia que le había tocado en suerte.  
Todos se alegraron por él e incluso le asignaron un nombre divertido a su etapa “oscura” quitándole importancia, excusándolo con la facilidad que él no buscaba: “El pobre Louis no podía adaptarse, necesitó un año de locura para poder volver a ser él mismo”  
Comenzó a tener horarios firmes que dividían sus días entre reuniones, trabajo, terapia y ejercicio. Eleanor se convirtió en su nueva e inseparable compañera y con el paso de las semanas comenzaron a salir.  
Todo era artificial y estudiado. Pero todo era como debía ser.  
La gira de conciertos de 1D estaba a punto de recalar en Reino Unido y pese a saberlo decidió ignorarlo completamente. Se había negado a saber nada de los chicos en los 3 meses que llevaban de gira entre EEUU y Australia cediendo el control total de su cartera a James y ahora que habían vuelto no pensaba acortar distancias.

 

CAPITULO 102  
J: Me da exactamente igual lo que quiera o deje de querer! Tengo que hablar con Louis ahora mismo y ni tú ni ocho como tú me lo van a impedir – James parecía realmente cabreado, Eleanor estaba impidiéndole el paso, mientras Louis lo contemplaba impasible desde su propio despacho.  
E: No va a cambiar de opinión – pese a no poder oírlos le pareció que la chica estaba resignada, intentaba frenarlo pero parecía estar de acuerdo con él.  
J: Eso ya lo veremos!  
Y como era de esperar, James, acabó consiguiendo lo que quería. Aquel hombre era como un huracán y tenía razón al afirmar que nadie iba a detenerlo.  
L: Buenos días amigo!  
J: No me vengas con ironías – parecía francamente molesto y era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Después de un año pegado a él había llegado a conocer a su consejero y pese a todo el tortuoso camino que había recorrido a su lado, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a él tan enfadado.  
L: Perdón? – no iba a dejarse amedrentar.  
J: Qué amigo le hace eso a otro? Qué amigo deja a otro plantado el día antes de la mayor gala benéfica del país que él mismo ha organizado? Dime qué clase de amigo haría eso, porque yo desde luego no!  
L: Ya te he dicho que tengo otra cosa en agenda a la que no puedo faltar  
J: Qué no puedes faltar? Cuándo no has podido faltar tú a algo? Desde cuándo has dejado de ser el jefe?- le debía una explicación pero si era sincero consigo mismo no podía dársela – Es por el chico Styles?  
L: El chico Styles?  
J: Si, Harry, tu Harry, Harry Styles – estaba empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas y pese a eso, como de costumbre, había dado con el quid de la cuestión.  
L: Estoy con Eleanor y Harry no es nada mío – estaba siendo realmente estúpido y lo sabía.  
J: No seas ridículo! Intenta engañarla a ella, a tu familia o al perro del vecino, pero no me cuentes historias. Harry estará en la gala con el resto de los muchachos y tú estarás allí como jefe de esta maldita empresa y accionista mayoritario del St. Mary.  
L: Es una orden?  
J: Es una amenaza – James estaba completamente lívido – estoy hablando completamente en serio. Si quieres que abandone el barco, no acudas a la cena. Es mi última palabra!

CAPITULO 103  
Iba a arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza. Estaba sin aliento como si acabase de correr una maratón, pero no era más que sus pulmones hiperventilando ante la inminencia de la cena de esa noche.  
Finalmente había claudicado. A estas alturas no podía permitirse perder a James. Después de lo ocurrido con Cal, plantearse perder a uno de sus mejores amigos y consejeros no era una opción. Necesitaba algún tipo de ancla para poder seguir adelante con su absurda vida y James y Ben eran los únicos en ese sentido.  
Eleanor le había acercado a media tarde el smoking para la fiesta. Era realmente bonito, tan a medida como siempre, pero con un corte largo que lo estilizaba. Había intentado tranquilizarlo con repugnantes besos que lo habían puesto más enfermo de lo que ya estaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión con respecto a la chica, entendía esa especie de adoración que sentía hacia él, pero no podía corresponderle y aquella falsa relación se estaba convirtiendo en una nueva agonía para él. No quería lastimar a nadie más en toda la catarsis que estaba viviendo, apartaría a Eleanor cuanto antes.  
Llevaba sin ver a Harry más de tres meses. Se había negado a saber absolutamente nada sobre él o el grupo y había impedido que se filtrase cualquier tipo de información. Ni fotos, ni prensa, ni internet y ahora temía que el shock al verlo después de tanto tiempo sería todavía peor. Intentaría ser cordial pero evitaría a toda costa cualquier tipo de conversación.  
Por otra parte también estaba nervioso por la alfombra roja. Esta vez la recorrería acompañado por su secretaria sin el apoyo de sus fieles asesores y temía el interrogatorio de los periodistas como la peste. Habían decidido obviarlas, Louis ya no era noticia por sí mismo y no había razón alguna para responder a la prensa. Se pararían para un par de fotos y continuarían con su camino.  
Las especulaciones acerca de su etapa “oscura” habían sido más que numerosas. El atentado era un filón y si todo aquello lo mezclabas con una tormentosa relación con uno de los cantantes más famosos del mundo la noticia se convertía en oro puro: Desintoxicación, manicomio, bisexualidad…en realidad había para escribir un libro de ciencia ficción con toda su historia.  
Estaba más que claro…ni una sola respuesta.  
Ese era el plan.  
Nada de preguntas.  
Nada de Harry.  
Absolutamente nada de nada de Harry…

 

CAPITULO 104  
Prensa: Sr. Tomlinson!!! Sr. Tomlinson!!! Sólo una pregunta – la sonrisa pegada a los labios  
Prensa: Está completamente recuperado de su rehabilitación!? Ya no consume ningún tipo de estupefaciente!? – no iba a ceder ni un milímetro.  
Prensa: Sigue con el corazón roto!? Qué opina de que Harry Styles siga en su relación con Taylor Swift!? – joder si tenía que seguir allí sonriendo iba a darle un ataque cerebral.  
Prensa: Va a saludarlo esta noche!? Sabe algo de su compromiso!? – Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y Eleanor se lo llevó de allí.  
E: No tienes por qué preocuparte. Son solo habladurías ya sabes cómo funciona el mundo de la prensa amarilla, es pura especulación. Harry no está comprometido con nadie – la miró estupefacto, porque si no había entendido mal, Eleanor le estaba diciendo que no se preocupase por el chico que no era cierto que estuviera en algo con Taylor… pero ella era su novia y no podía estar consolándolo por culpa de otro! Algo iba realmente mal en su maldito mundo y no iba a dejarlo avanzar ni un solo paso más.  
L: Creo que…nosotros…nosotros no deberíamos seguir juntos – le faltaban las palabras. No quería hacerle daño y no quería apartarla como había pasado con Cal.  
E: Lo sé – sus ojos eran tristes, pero se mantenía firme – Ahora no debes pensar en eso. Mañana hablaremos.  
L: Pero yo…no puedo entenderte. Pensé que me querías – por ridículo que pareciese ahora el que empezaba a desmoronarse era él  
E: Y te sigo queriendo. Pero es imposible amar a alguien cuando esa persona se ha perdido de vista a sí mismo - No sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir. Había perdido pie y no sabía cuál debía ser el siguiente paso – Vamos, no te preocupes. Tenemos una fiesta de la que disfrutar – dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.  
No podía hacer nada correctamente, todo lo que tocaba acababa roto o destrozado. Se había convertido en el inútil que tanto temía ser y tenía cuatro largas horas de tortura hipócrita para poder regodearse en ello.  
El salón estaba repleto de gente y de entre todos, como si llevase su propio radar, el primer vistazo cayó en el chico alto de ojos verdes que tanto revuelo estaba causando. Louis se había permitido olvidar que Harry no era siempre el cachorro torpe y sensible que se había convertido en su presencia. También era seductor, temerario y salvaje y en ese preciso instante estaba desplegando todo su encanto a su alrededor.  
Se volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron. La máscara de desprecio de su cara era aterradora, pero Harry no podía ocultar el dolor en sus ojos. No de Louis.

 

CAPITULO 105  
Casi deseaba que al menos estuviera lloviendo fuera, así el ambiente igualaría los niveles de cliché de angustia que sentía, era incapaz de moverse. Se sentía demasiado frío y su piel se erizó con dolor ante la sensación. Se frotó las manos secas contra sus pantalones, buscando algo de calor, se estaba congelando. Tiró del cuello de su camisa, de su pajarita que lo ahogaba, pero eso tampoco ayudaba. Era como si algo se estuviera resquebrajando dentro de él haciéndole perder toda la sangre que lo mantenía caliente y a salvo.  
No podía recuperar el aliento.  
Por qué no había más aire?  
Harry se lo había robado. Quería salir corriendo. Huir a ninguna parte, lejos de toda aquella agonía y esconderse hasta que todo pasara, hasta que la sangre le volviera al cuerpo.  
Louis se asfixiaba.  
Se giró en redondo disculpándose con Eleanor y se dirigió al baño.  
Se echó un poco de agua en la cara intentando despertar del estado de congelación en el que se encontraba, porque Harry estaba allí, al otro lado de la puerta. Y ese era el problema. Se suponía que no debía significar nada para él a estas alturas. Se suponía que ya no había sentimientos, que lo estaba olvidando. Pero los había. Los había y estaban amenazando con estrangularlo, cortando sus vías respiratorias. Se apoyó en los azulejos de la pared a su lado, tratando de forzarse a sí mismo, tratando de pensar en algo que no fueran ellos dos. No podía.  
Era imposible controlar sus sentimientos. Porque podía decirse que ya no los tenía, podía fingir, ponerse una máscara de indiferencia y decirle al mundo que no estaban allí, pero estaban. Era imposible escapar de ellos, no importaba lo desesperadamente que lo desease.  
L: Mierda – gimió mientras metía sus manos entre el pelo, tirando un poco ante la desesperación, pero solo consiguió pensar en Harry haciéndolo. Le hizo pensar en los labios de Harry presionados suavemente contra los suyos. Harry llamándolo increíble. Harry, Harry y más Harry…  
Alguien vacilaba justo en el quicio de la puerta, un olor a alcohol lo acompañaba pesando en el aire, cuando se enfrentó a él no pudo reprimir una pequeña exclamación al ver a Harry cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Sin pedir permiso se movía hacia delante invadiendo todo su espacio.  
Lo besó.  
Louis podía sentir la punta de cada uno de sus dedos recorriendo sus caderas bajo su ropa, como si estuvieran en llamas, como si desprendieran fuego en cada toque y lo único que podía pensar era que quería que ese fuego lo consumiera.

 

CAPITULO 106  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que Harry había movido su mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de él y Louis lo estaba agarrando fuertemente por la cintura, los dedos curvados y las uñas tratando de escarbar en la carne a través de la camisa. Le dolió cuando los labios de Harry insistieron en el beso. Era violento. Sus dientes se prensaron sobre su boca y no pudo reprimir un sollozo.  
Louis ni siquiera estaba pensando. Empujó las manos resbalando por su espalda mientras Harry se aferraba a su pelo tirando de él con pasión, en ese momento todo lo que podía hacer era centrarse en recordar como respirar mientras trataba de devolverle el beso.  
Era como si Harry estuviera intentando besarlo y hacerle daño al mismo tiempo y decidió que el también quería hacer eso, que el también lo necesitaba y mordió bruscamente el labio inferior del chico hasta que silbó un profundo suspiro.  
Estaban en plena ebullición.  
Le había quitado el poco aliento que le quedaba en los pulmones haciéndole flaquear, tuvo que agarrarse a él desesperadamente y continuar aquella batalla sin sentido, cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Estaba claro que no lo había visto venir y el latigazo emocional de los últimos minutos estaba comenzándole a pasar factura. Joder lo estaba haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza y no era justo. Comenzaba a sentirse indefenso y pese al férreo agarre de Harry intentó alejarse de él.  
Sus ojos estaban oscuros como no los había visto antes, locos por la pasión del momento y algún tipo de sustancia que lo hacía tambalearse inestablemente.  
H: M-I-O – deletreó con los labios  
L: No. Creo ya no – negó febrilmente con la cabeza, lo estaba destrozando. Tenía que alejarse de Harry si no quería caer a sus pies como un esclavo pidiendo perdón – Hay una chica esperándome y a ella no le gustan los juegos.  
H: Pensé que hace un minuto tú también estabas jugando – la boca se convirtió en una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.  
L: Ya no quiero jugar más…no contigo. Deberías saberlo.  
H: Si no querías jugar por qué me engañaste! – comenzaba a transformarse en su versión más agresiva, aquella con la que le gustaba dominar en la cama y que solía ocultar a todo el mundo.  
L: Yo nunca te engañé! Yo no me fui con Nick ni te abandoné por una mujer. Todo eso lo hiciste tú. Tú me lo hiciste a mí. Yo fui el que se quedó en Londres bebiendo tu ausencia, en la maldita vida real!

 

CAPITULO 107  
Harry levantó ambas manos con fuerza y lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared, haciéndole sentir un dolor indescriptible. Lo estaba asustando deliberadamente haciendo uso de su cuerpo.  
Su cara debió reflejarlo claramente porque de pronto dejó de sentir el aliento pesado en su cuello y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, el chico lo estaba mirando como si temiese que se fuera a romper de un momento a otro.  
L: Vete a la mierda Harry, vete a la misma mierda y nunca, nunca vuelvas a tocarme!! – estaba desquiciado – Eres un puto loco engreído y no pienso dejar que me lleves contigo a ese infierno en el que vives!! – lo empujó con despecho y la poca fuerza que le quedaba deseando poder desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Se escabulló rodeándolo y salió a pasos agigantados de aquel maldito lugar.  
Iba a sentarse, iba a comportarse como se esperaba, iba a mantener la compostura y esperar a que el show terminase. Haría su donación y se marcharía de allí del brazo de Eleanor y cuando llegase a casa ya vería lo que hacía…Paso a paso, esa era la única forma en la que podría funcionar sin derrumbarse delante de toda aquella gente.  
Louis seguía con la adrenalina en plena efervescencia, la emoción y la ira seguía corriendo a mil por hora por sus venas. Se sentía hipersensible y a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, ahora la piel le ardía donde Harry lo había tocado.  
Se obligó a relajarse y prestar atención, porque parecía que todo el mundo lo estaba observando y tenía que sostener la fachada que había creado. Plantó una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y dirigió su mirada al escenario. No podía leer ni una palabra de lo que el presentador decía, porque en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en el baño, aunque intentara convencerse a sí mismo que no tenía importancia, que eso era lo de menos, que Harry ya no existía en su vida.  
La velada pasó como en una especie de sueño sin sentido. Se limitó a aplaudir al ritmo de los demás, a sonreír cuando su compañera lo hacía, a devolver halagos y cumplidos cuando era necesario. Era un profesional de lo suyo y se acababa de graduar cum laude en el arte del cinismo.  
El camino a casa fue una caída pausada y casi estudiada de todas sus defensas. Primero acompañó a Eleanor a casa y le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él con un abrazo sincero y luego sencillamente comenzó a quererse morir. No con la vana idea de suicidarse, sino con clara intención de que eso era lo que iba a sucederle a continuación. Su vida había perdido el sentido y el rumbo, su vida estaba vacía y muerta. El siguiente paso lógico era que todo aquello lo alcanzara y terminara por destruirlo.

 

CAPITULO 108  
Su piano lo esperaba como un familiar que recoge tus pedazos después de luchar en una guerra. Como un confesor sincero que te arrulla y consuela. Necesitaba su música la necesitaba para sobrevivir y no pudo resistirse a él.  
Respiró profundamente y en el absoluto silencio que lo absorbía comenzó a tocar, haciendo desaparecer al mundo con cada nota. Podía sentir la sensación de desaparecer poco a poco mientras revivía sus recuerdos y se perdía entre las teclas.  
Solo podía pensar en sus dedos tocando, en trance, mientras se inclinaba sobre la tapa buscando el abrazo de la música. Por una vez en más de tres meses volvió a sentirse a salvo.  
Cuando completó la canción, sus manos estaban sudorosas, todo él temblaba de emoción ante la certeza de que acababa de componer algo, algo que le había salido de las entrañas, algo retorcido y triste que era suyo por entero…suyo y de Harry…  
Se dejó caer sobre el banco y con fuerza apoyó su mejilla haciendo rebotar las notas en su cerebro como un gong chino. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si no podía dejar de quererlo nunca? ¿Si estaba atrapado en ese sentimiento absurdo y descabellado para siempre?  
Se acurrucó abrazándose a sí mismo deseando que todo aquello parase y que su cerebro y su corazón pudiesen apagarse por un segundo. Solo quería que todas las cosas dulces que seguían sabiendo a Harry se volvieran amargas para que él las pudiera vomitar y así sacarlas de su cuerpo. Pero pese a que lo había intentado nada funcionaba porque lo echaba de menos…lo echaba tanto de menos.  
Finalmente se quedó dormido en su agonía hasta que unas manos suaves lo mecieron intentando despertarlo. Sabía que era James y no quería, no podía enfrentarse a él. No cabía la más mínima posibilidad de que hablase con él, físicamente se sentía incapaz. Cerró con fuerza los ojos deseando que se diera por vencido.  
Pero era James. Nunca se daba por vencido.  
Ahora lo empujaba con más fuerza y lo pellizcaba suavemente.  
L: Si, está bien. Estoy despierto, pero por el amor de Dios ahora no James. No puedo más – parpadeó despacio, intentando enfocar, estaba agotado y los ojos le ardían.  
J: De acuerdo. Pero no soy yo el que quiere hablar contigo – lo abrazó por la espalda ayudándolo a incorporarse. Estaba entumecido y le dolían todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. La cabeza le iba a explotar.  
Cuando consiguió sentarse y estiró los brazos por fin miró más allá.  
Harry estaba al fondo del pasillo de la entrada. Parado y firme como una estatua, con la mirada baja y los hombros tensos.

CAPITULO 109  
L: Maldita, maldita sea! – las palabras salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo, porque, qué demonios? James había traído a Harry a su piso, que clase de locura era aquella?  
J: Si quieres podemos marcharnos. Pero creo que ambos necesitáis hablar. Necesitáis un par de explicaciones - su amigo no parecía muy seguro de su decisión. Debía saber algo sobre la conversación que habían mantenido en la gala benéfica y obviamente no las tenía todas consigo.  
L: Y se puede saber de qué quieres que hablemos exactamente? Porque creo que ya nos hemos hecho todo el daño posible, no cabe la más mínima posibilidad de que esto vaya a peor. Hemos cumplido todos los clichés, odio, amistad, amor y odio otra vez como en una buena telenovela – Tenía el corazón tan roto que no era capaz de no ser frío e irónico.  
J: Puedo dejaros solos? Sabréis comportaros como adultos? – dudaba y Louis no sabía que decir. Quería oír lo que Harry había venido a decirle, porque cuando se trataba de él era inconsecuente y débil. Era algo que no podía evitar. No. En absoluto.  
Asintió con la cabeza mientras el bueno de James le daba un fuerte apretón en el hombro y se iba por donde había venido.  
Se acercó poco a poco y Louis decidió que en aquel momento el piano era una buena barrera entre ellos, así que se pegó al teclado para que no hubiera ningún tipo de acercamiento físico. A estas alturas conocía sus debilidades.  
Parecía roto, con los ojos verdes brillantes y vidriosos en la tenue luz del salón, con la ansiedad y la incertidumbre escrita claramente por toda la cara. Aquello que había tomado había perdido su efecto sobre él. Volvía a parecerse a sí mismo y el corazón le cayó en picado hacia el estómago.  
H: Mira – pareció que suspiraba para armarse de valor mientras se acercaba un poco. Los puños apretados contra las piernas –Yo sé que me odias o lo que sea y lo entiendo, pero no deberías…  
L: No, yo no te odio – lo había dicho. Sin filtro. Solo la verdad. Harry se encontró con su mirada algo asombrado. No se esperaba semejante respuesta. Recorrió una escala por encima de las teclas intentando evitar sus ojos y dejando algo de sus nervios en el piano.  
H: Sólo quería alejar los focos de ti. Por eso recurrí a Nick. Nunca quise hacerte daño, mi intención no era engañarte – ahora se agarraba una mano con la otra en lo que parecía un intento de contención.  
L: Pero lo hiciste y volviste a entrar en el juego de cabeza, cuando por una vez tenías la posibilidad de escapar. Yo había abierto una puerta para ti – todavía no entendía por qué no la había tomado. Por qué había decidido que seguir mintiendo y agrandar esa mentira era la mejor opción para él o para ellos.

CAPITULO 110  
Llevaban casi dos horas hablando o más bien disculpándose y dándose explicaciones el uno al otro. Harry estaba ahora sentado en un sofá cercano y Louis permanecía con las piernas cruzadas sobre el banco del piano.  
La conversación había sido torpe y a trompicones, pero había sido todo lo civilizada que ambos habían sido capaces.  
L: Y ahora qué? – era una pregunta perfectamente lógica. Estaba resentido pero entendía por qué había actuado de aquella manera. Él se había cerrado en banda negándose a escucharlo por 3 meses y al fin y al cabo todo había sido una fachada, detrás de la pantalla que Modest había construido no había absolutamente nada.  
H: Nosotros…  
L: No creo que siga existiendo un nosotros – lo interrumpió. Aún se sentía roto y pese a que deseaba más que nada poder perderse en Harry sabía que hasta que ambos solucionasen ciertos problemas aquello no era posible – Creo somos demasiado complicados para poder encajar juntos. Hay algo que no funciona entre tú y yo y no creo que vaya a arreglarse tan fácilmente.  
H: Ni si quiera vas a intentarlo? – estaba claramente hundido.  
L: Podemos ser amigos…de momento es lo único que puedo intentar – paso a paso. Era su método y la manera en que las cosas resultaban para él.  
H: Amigos… - estaba pensando, perdido en su cabeza – Necesito que vuelvas a tutorizarme – dijo abruptamente mientras se le iluminaba la cara.  
L: Pero estas de gira y yo tengo un trabajo que hacer – no quería ceder, pero no podía evitar mirar con adoración como el gesto de Harry cambiaba. Estaba planeando algo y podía leerlo en su expresión como en un libro abierto.  
H: Vamos a estar en el país durante el próximo mes y medio. Creo que será suficiente…para mí – ahora sonreía abiertamente, libre de toda la preocupación que lo había aplastado hasta ese momento.  
L: Y cómo lo haremos? – una vez más se había rendido a sus encantos. Harry Styles era la tentación hecha hombre y él ya no podía más.  
H: Vendré a dormir a mi habitación cada noche. Después de los conciertos y siempre que esté libre, estaré aquí, contigo.  
L:Y qué hay de Nick? Qué pasa con Taylor? – sabía que no todo sería tan fácil.  
H: No puedo romper el contrato. Estoy atado hasta Navidad. Pero te prometo que también lo solucionaré. Por ti. Por nosotros… - los ojos le brillaban como dos estrellas y decidió que el también daría un paso, necesitaba hacerlo.  
CAPITULO 111  
Se levantó muy despacio, siendo consciente de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Quería correr y arrojarse a los brazos de Harry, pero no era así como debía suceder. Iban a hacer aquello bien e iban a ser pacientes por una vez.  
Se acercó al sofá desde el que el chico lo miraba con esperanza en los ojos y se dejó caer a su lado. Un brazo le rodeó los hombros automáticamente y Louis se dejó ir, recostándose en el calor que le ofrecían, acurrucándose contra su pecho mientras por primera vez en días volvía a respirar como una persona cuerda.  
Se acercó todo lo que pudo en aquella posición, enredando sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Harry, con la sensación de querer fundirse en él, más y más cerca y quedarse allí para siempre, soñando que era posible.  
Se durmió casi de inmediato.  
Cuando el sol lo despertó por la mañana, el dolor de cabeza seguía siendo intenso, pero la sensación de alivio de su corazón era tan enorme que anulaba cualquier otro posible sentimiento. Estaba en su cama y estaba solo. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero podía adivinarlo. Harry lo había llevado hasta su cama. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos le habían quedado claras varias cuestiones físicas en lo que se refería a ellos dos. Él era mucho más pequeño que Harry, mucho, mucho más pequeño y eso parecía haberle complacido sobremanera. Que hoy se encontrara en su propia habitación no era más que una clara muestra de ello.  
Empezó a imaginar y tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para evitar que su mente siguiera aquel camino. No podía permitirse a sí mismo flaquear a la primera de cambio, aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas. Tendría que marcar los límites claramente. No podía dejarse llevar como había hecho durante el verano, sino tiraría por la borda todo lo que pretendía hacer.  
Cuando llegó a la cocina, un recuerdo sobre el primer día de agosto lo aplastó. Había toneladas de comida por todas partes y Harry lo esperaba con tan solo una sonrisa y unos bóxers.  
Iba a sufrir un ataque cerebro vascular.  
L: Vístete – no quería ser grosero, pero era eso o abalanzarse sobre él y desayunárselo allí mismo – Necesitamos distancia…  
La cara, en respuesta, fue un poema. Labios fruncidos y ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.  
L: Joder Harry… - el aire se estaba esfumando poco a poco –Por favor.  
Una pizca de autosuficiencia cubrió su gesto y muy satisfecho consigo mismo, se giró y fue a cambiarse tal y como le había pedido.

 

CAPITULO 112  
El transcurso de los días y la convivencia fue de mal en peor. No porque su relación empeorase. En absoluto. Todo entre ellos era perfecto pero el coqueteo continuo comenzaba a ser insufrible. Louis estaba empezando a pensar que aquella no había sido una buena idea.  
Cada mañana se enfrentaba a Harry, un Harry sonriente y feliz siempre danzando a su alrededor, dando pequeños toques, caricias, incluso besos…El beso en la mejilla de buenos días se había convertido en una costumbre, una costumbre tentadora que le hacía querer tirarse por la ventana, porque resistirse comenzaba a resultar una tarea titánica.  
Soñaba con él y se despertaba a media noche sudando e invariablemente sobreexcitado.  
Por otra parte estaba intentando construir algo sólido entre ellos, pero después de dos semanas se había dado por vencido, porque todas y cada una de las charlas en las que Louis había pretendido averiguar más sobre él habían derivado en bromas y flirteo. Harry sabía lo que se hacía era encantador, sensual e inocente a partes iguales. Sabía cómo hacer hincapié en cada una de sus debilidades y exprimirlas al máximo.  
Se había planteado enfadarlo deliberadamente o herirlo para poder sacar algo en claro de toda aquella estúpida terapia que había imaginado para ellos. Su relación no funcionaba así y comenzó a pensar que lo suyo era algo meramente físico. Atacó sin saber lo que hacía.  
L: Creo que podría dejar de intentarlo y pasar a la cama directamente – estaban cenando junto a la ventana un maravilloso arroz que el chico había preparado para ambos. Harry se atragantó sin poder evitarlo ante la sorpresa – No te parece que sería más fácil para mí? Porque sin duda es lo que quiero.  
H: Quieres sexo?  
L: Por supuesto – iba a jugar un poco, estiraría la cuerda hasta comprobar donde rompía.  
H: Pensé que íbamos a intentar eso de “ser amigos”  
L: Pero como habrás podido comprobar, eso no funciona – estaba comenzando a cabrearse y no sabía muy bien por qué.  
H: Gritando no conseguirás nada de mí – respondió con una sonrisa intentando destensar el ambiente – Me gusta más cuando eres dulce.  
L: Tú nunca eres dulce conmigo – estaban hablando de sexo, o no?  
H: No quiero esto… -comenzaba a vacilar, consciente de que estaba perdiendo en su propio juego.  
L: Seguro? Porque has estado actuando como si eso fuese lo único que te importase – era ahora o nunca, tenía que conseguir algo de Harry, necesitaba que fuera sincero, necesitaba más de él y estaba decidido a que se lo diese ahora.

CAPITULO 113  
H: Sabes que a mí me importas, no pretendas hacer como si no lo supieras - estaba confundido e intentaba defenderse.  
L: Entonces vamos a hablar – afirmó.  
H: De qué quieres hablar – había vuelto a sonreír – aquí me tienes…  
L: Mira Harry, no sé cuantas películas habrás visto en tu vida, pero esta no es una de ellas. No puedes seguir jugando conmigo porque yo a diferencia de toda esa gente que crees que cuida de ti no voy a consentírtelo. No voy a permitirte que me trates como a uno más y me es indiferente como lo intentes porque ya estoy harto de toda esta pantomima. Si no quieres decirme que demonios te pasa eres libre de irte, pero si lo haces no quiero que vuelvas…  
H: Pero yo…  
L: Yo también estoy roto. En realidad estoy hecho una completa mierda. Desde hace un año he vivido en una continua negación, porque sencillamente estaba muerto de miedo. Me aterra no poder volver nunca a ser el que era, no poder ser feliz nunca más porque me falta algo, estoy incompleto. Sufro serios problemas de autoestima, pero por lo menos lo intento…  
H: Yo no estoy roto  
L: De verdad que esa es la única gilipollez que se te ocurre decirme? Pues si no lo estás dime qué te pasa!!! – dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y se levantó. No había querido llegar a ese punto pero las palabras le salían a borbotones y la ira no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. No estaba consiguiendo nada. Absolutamente nada.  
H: Solo…la gente me utiliza…lleva siendo así desde que tengo 16 años…no sé comportarme de otra forma. No sé lo que quieres de mi Louis – los ojos se le habían cristalizado y se mordía el labio con fuerza y por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre al que amaba con toda su alma apenas tenía 19 años y únicamente había vivido dentro de ese circo.  
L: Solo quiero respuestas, para poder ayudarte – se acercó hasta él intentando suavizar un poco la situación. Harry levantó la mirada y asintió a la espera de oír lo que él quería saber- Dónde está tu familia? Qué hay de tu madre y tu hermana?  
H: Están fuera – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en un claro gesto de angustia – No pienso dejar que entren en esto. Nick me lo advirtió y debe ser la única cosa sensata que he hecho desde que entré en la música.  
L: Harry, necesitas a tu familia y esa no es más que otra de las estupideces de Nick. Apartando a la gente que te quiere de tu alrededor no conseguirás salvar a nadie. Mira lo que nos ha hecho a nosotros.  
H: Dijiste que ya no había un “nosotros” – la fragilidad de su expresión le caló hasta los huesos

CAPITULO 114  
El impulso de envolver un brazo alrededor de Harry, para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo lo barrió con una potencia asombrosa.  
Se agarraron el uno a otro temblando sin sentido, como si de pronto ambos hubieran entendido lo que sucedía entre ellos. Como si una pequeña luz de consciencia los hubiera transportado a la realidad en la que se encontraban. Estaban muy perdidos pero al menos aún había un “nosotros” al que todavía podían aferrarse y en el que podían confiar ciegamente.  
Toda la inseguridad e indecisión pareció pasar a un segundo plano dándole cierta libertad de movimientos. Louis deja de ignorar el rubor que ha comenzado a bajarle por el cuello y un momento después la boca de Harry estaba rozándole los labios. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y había algo eléctrico en eso. Lamió sin poder evitarlo sintiendo el pequeño gemido que a continuación brotó de la garganta del otro haciendo que su pecho se expandiese, más y más.  
L: Vamos a conseguirlo. Te prometo que voy a luchar por nosotros – dijo ya perdido entre la bruma del momento, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry respirando pesadamente.  
El chico se apiñó en su espacio, alineando perfectamente las caderas y clavando sus dedos en la cintura de Louis. Su boca comenzaba a ser febril, con el aliento caliente que lo buscaba con pasión en un claro intento de demostrar su pertenencia. Le besaba con fiereza, con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si dejaría moratones en sus labios. Pensó que en realidad no le importaría, la verdad.  
Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como poco a poco se relajaba en su ataque. La tensión, similar a la de cuerda de un arco, se había aliviado de sus hombros y una diminuta sonrisa comenzaba a escapársele, Harry giró la cabeza y lo miró por un segundo, ampliándola poco a poco. Lo desafía con la mirada y casi se queda sin respiración en respuesta, porque es tan cálido y jodidamente perfecto. Las luces tocando las puntas de sus pestañas, su hoyuelo y el lugar en el que el pelo le cae sobre la sien, los rizos contra el pómulo proyectando un halo alrededor de su mejilla. Lo quería besar más de lo que alguna vez había querido besar a nadie en su vida. Se estremecía con cada movimiento. Cada terminación nerviosa en tensión, de la columna vertebral a la punta de los dedos. Se sentía como en el último momento antes de recibir una descarga.  
Lo había encontrado, eso que la gente se pasa media vida buscando, su media naranja, su alma gemela…la comprensión de todo aquello le llenó por completo haciéndolo sentir feliz como nunca. Estaba completamente perdido, pero a la vez completamente e irremediablemente enamorado.

 

CAPITULO 115  
L: Terapia de pareja? No seas ridículo – Harry estaba burlándose de él. Sabía que era solo una broma. Era eso o una sucia estrategia del chico para aprovecharse de él utilizando todas sus armas de seducción. Semidesnudo y entre sus brazos era francamente complicado resistirse a sus encantos.  
Le salpicó pequeños besos por toda la boca, mientras él la cerraba con fuerza intentando contenerse y de alguna extraña manera lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo todo más caliente. Louis se rió, sin poder remediarlo, el pelo de Harry le hacía cosquillas en la cara y sin más su boca se abrió para recibir el beso que le ofrecía, moviendo los labios con pereza y lentitud, simplemente disfrutando.  
En el momento que se rompió, la boca frente a él estaba hinchada y rosa y de repente lo único en lo que podía pensar realmente era en volver a besarlo porque pese a que parecían haberse instalado en una cómoda seguridad de uno en el otro, había una inquietud que no lo abandonaba, una pequeña duda que no lo dejaba relajarse por completo.  
L: No es justo…- protestó mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su esternón y rascaba suavemente con sus uñas sobre la piel suave – La cama no es terreno neutral. Necesito un dique de contención para poder hablar contigo- Harry parecía bastante presumido cuando Louis se centró de nuevo en sus ojos y rápidamente dejó caer besos ligeros en su hombro dándole la razón.  
*  
H: No quiero ver a ese hombre – no sabía si estaba enfadado o solo parecía estarlo, el caso es que después de mil llamadas de teléfono había conseguido concertar una cita para Harry con Cal – Cómo demonios crees que voy a mirarlo a la cara sin que me entren ganas de estrangularlo! Es la cosa más estúpida que podía habérsete ocurrido…  
L: Es el mejor terapeuta que conozco. Conmigo hizo un verdadero milagro  
H: Mejor que no nos pongamos a hablar ahora de “los milagros” que hizo contigo porque ten por seguro que entonces lo mataré con mis propias manos – era gracioso verlo así. Louis nunca se habría imaginado que podría ser capaz de despertar los celos de su chico, resultaba absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que el contaba con una legión de seguidoras que lo perseguían día y noche con promesas de amor eterno.  
L: Es bueno Harry…se merece todo nuestro respeto – no quería pensar en lo que le había hecho, pero no podía evitar recordar su cuerpo magullado.  
H: Estás pensando en él y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué te entristeces cada vez que lo recuerdas. Qué te hizo? – habían prometidos ser sinceros entre ellos, pero la pregunta no era directa y por un momento dudó en decir la verdad.  
L: El no me hizo nada. Fui yo.

CAPITULO 116  
L: Le golpeé. Descargué en él todo lo que me estaba matando. Lo utilicé de la peor manera posible, tal y como toda esa gente que tú odias. Yo le hice eso a Cal y lo peor de todo es que él era mi amigo – la cara de Harry reflejaba todo el asombro del mundo, negando como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar.  
H: Por qué? – Era una cuestión sencilla con una respuesta fácil, pero algo le impedía ser claro.  
L: Por ti – bajó la mirada evitando enfrentarse al resto de preguntas que estaba seguro vendrían a continuación.  
H: No te entiendo – dijo levantándole la barbilla y reorientando su rostro.  
L: Le pegué a él porque no podía pegarte a ti y luego me acosté con él por la misma estúpida razón – Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero se quedó con ella así sin pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos reflejaban la tormenta que estaba viviendo en su interior.  
H: Quieres?...Tú quieres pegarme? – se fijó en sus manos, estaba temblando.  
L: No.  
H: No?  
L: No lo sé – tenía que ser sincero – Yo nunca he sido bueno en esto de los sentimientos, nunca he sabido expresarlos, ni mostrarlos como es debido. Parte del problema de lo que nos ha pasado viene de ahí. Prefiero que los acontecimientos sigan su curso y que las palabras se sobreentiendan. Por eso creo que es tan importante que ahora nosotros intentemos hablar. Por eso no puedo negar que aún siento rencor y que todavía desconfío.  
H: Crees que si lo haces algo mejorará?  
L: No.  
H: Puedes hacerlo. No me importa – algo parecido a la tentación palpitó en su puño y el mero hecho de haber dudado le hizo sentirse terriblemente enfermo. El quería a Harry y estaba seguro que lo quería sobre todas las cosas, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que lo hacía de una forma algo melodramática e incluso un poco dañina, pero nunca, nunca de una forma violenta.  
L: No podría hacerte daño aunque lo deseara con todo mi cuerpo. Te quiero.  
Vio como una especie de sollozo incontrolado arrasaba el pecho de Harry mientras se cubría con las manos y poco a poco se derrumbaba hasta estar de rodillas en el suelo, envuelto sobre sí mismo y tiritando.  
Se plegó a su lado, pidiendo perdón y más perdón por algo que no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero que estaba más que justificado. Porque Louis necesitaba su perdón tanto como había necesitado el que Harry le había ofrecido a él.

CAPITULO 117  
La consulta era bastante bonita y completamente distinta al acogedor despacho de Cal. Había un par de sillones agranatados que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de café. En un rincón un escritorio apartado.  
El Dr. Cowell había aceptado recibirlos en sesiones paralelas en las que atendería a Harry y a Louis y de alguna forma les daría las herramientas necesarias a ambos para poder seguir adelante juntos, para que pudieran seguir con aquel “nosotros”.  
Le ofreció asiento en una de las cómodas butacas mientras sacaba un viejo cuaderno para tomar notas. Después se sentó frente a él mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo amablemente.  
Dr. : Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó directamente.  
L: Por Harry – dijo sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al momento.  
Dr. : Veo que sabes que esa no es la respuesta correcta, pero me gusta, así es como debe funcionar entre tú y yo. Si no eres sincero no podremos avanzar – algo en el tono de su voz lo tranquilizó – Entonces ahora debo preguntar, por qué crees que Harry te necesita aquí.  
L: Necesita ayuda. No puede continuar torturándose ni llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.  
Dr. : Y tú? Qué hay de ti?  
L: Dicen que yo también la necesito. Eres mi tercer terapeuta – una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su cara – Creo que tampoco estoy demasiado bien.  
Dr. : Crees?  
L: No. Lo sé.  
Dr. : Bien, entonces volvemos al principio. Por qué estás aquí? – sin duda aquella parecía una estrategia bastante lógica. Hacerle ver, hacerle responder.  
L: Porque tengo un enorme problema.  
Dr. : Qué es? – iba a tener que sacarle las palabras una a una. No iba a ser tan fácil como parecía.  
L: No acepto mi minusvalía. Me siento inferior, como si viviera en un mundo que no es el mío. Como si eso tuviera que ser por fuerza una pesadilla que alguien me hizo sufrir por error. Como si yo estuviese destinado a algo grande y una zancadilla me hubiera dejado a mitad de camino… - decirlo en voz alta le hacía sentir una losa en el pecho.  
Dr.: Eres sordo.  
L: Si. Soy sordo.  
Dr. : Y no deberías serlo por qué…  
CAPITULO 118  
L: Porque esa maldita bomba no era para mí! –lo había dicho…lo acababa de decir en voz alta. Porque lo había hecho, no? Tragó duro intentando contenerse- Ese atentado estaba destinado a dañar a mi padre…yo solo pasaba por allí – Sintió su propia voz quebrarse al hablar, romperse al decir lo que tanto había guardado.  
Intentó seguir explicándose pero su voz parecía no estar de acuerdo con él, negándose a salir. Terminó por esconderse entre sus manos, buscando un poco de aire. Necesitaba resolverlo, necesitaba salir de ese pozo de culpa. Se obligó a seguir hablando pese a que algo pesado le cerraba la garganta.  
Dr. : Culpas a tu padre? – le preguntó después de haberlo dejado recuperarse un poco.  
L: Si. De alguna forma retorcida lo culpo a él – sabía que no era culpa de su padre, era estúpido pensar eso. Él no era el dueño de la voluntad de los terroristas, pero su parte más irracional no podía evitar culpabilizarlo por su situación, por haber dejado de creer que él era el hijo perfecto, por haberlo relegado a un segundo lugar – y creo que él me culpa a mí, aunque eso realmente no parezca tener ningún sentido.  
Dr. : Y Harry que tiene que ver con todo ese remordimiento y esa culpa?  
L: El me abandonó  
Dr.: Realmente crees eso?  
L: Fue como me hizo sentir, aunque no fuese su intención. Pero ahora estamos bien.  
Dr. : Bien…pero necesitáis venir a terapias paralelas por qué…  
L: No, no estamos bien…quise pegarle. Quise devolverle todo el daño que él me había hecho y creí que la única forma de hacerlo era físicamente.  
Dr.: Porque sentimentalmente consideras que no estáis al mismo nivel.  
L: Yo no he dicho eso.  
Dr. : Si, si lo has hecho.  
Louis descubrió en aquella primera sesión muchas más cosas de las que había creído posibles, sobre él mismo y sobre Harry. Cal había sido más un amigo que un médico y no había logrado nunca ser objetivo con él, ahora lo veía claro.  
El sentimiento de inferioridad era su mayor talón de Aquiles y trabajarían en ello duramente para superarlo. La culpa era otro de sus grandes problemas, pero ahora que había conseguido visualizarlo se sentía algo más tranquilo al respecto.  
Con Harry la pelea era otra. Harry era un niño, un niño que se había visto obligado a afrontar un mundo de adultos al que no pertenecía y había tenido que afrontarlo sin guía ni patrones de conducta a seguir. Temblaba solo de pensar que su única referencia estable durante los primeros años había sido Nick y su tortuosa manera de entender la vida.  
CAPITULO 119  
Las manos de Harry se sentían como una manta tibia sobre él. Habían pasado casi dos meses y esta era la primera vez que acudían juntos a una sesión. El contrato con Modest y por extensión con Nick y Taylor acababa de expirar, era el momento de subir el siguiente escalón. Paso a paso.  
El Dr. Cowell los recibió con una cálida sonrisa que intentaba transmitir cierta calma y los invitó a pasar. Harry tomó asiento con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba mientras Louis se apoyaba en el brazo del sillón a su lado.  
Dr. : Veo que vuestra manera de interactuar sigue siendo exactamente la misma –Louis lo miró con gesto curioso sin saber a qué se refería – Sigues protegiéndolo como si se tratase de algo frágil o rompible y sabes que no es así como debe funcionar vuestra dinámica –Asintió dándose por aludido, pero sin poder negarse a sí mismo que había algo natural en la forma en la que su cuerpo por sí solo se comportaba y respondía en torno a él, guardándolo y anteponiéndose para evitar cualquier posible daño.  
H: Lo siento – Harry había vuelto poco a poco a ser lo que se suponía que debía ser, un joven algo tímido y feliz, con el mundo a sus pies.  
L: Pero es la primera vez que nos ve interactuar. Quiero decir – se corrigió intentando disculparse – que es la primera vez que venimos juntos…  
Dr.: Está bien Louis, no debes preocuparte – dijo sonriendo cariñosamente – Hoy intentaré que la sesión verse única y exclusivamente sobre vosotros dos. Os daré ciertas pautas y a través de ellas quiero ver cómo se desarrolla vuestra relación.  
Aquello parecía fácil. Mucho más que todas las confesiones de los primeros días.  
Dr.: Quiero que os distanciéis. Cada uno deberá sentarse frente al otro y no romper la distancia marcada por la mesa que hay entre vosotros – por qué tanto formalismo? A Louis le parecía completamente innecesario – Comenzaremos hablando de Nick – resopló sin poder contenerse – Hablará Harry y será completamente sincero. Quiero que expliques el tipo de relación que has mantenido con él desde hace casi 4 años.  
Harry miraba el suelo con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo que no sabía de dónde venían.  
Dr. : No tengas miedo. Yo seré testigo de tus palabras.  
L: Miedo?  
Dr. : Debes esperar e intentar no decir nada hasta que Harry haya terminado.  
Por qué debía tener miedo? De quién lo tenía? Por qué tan si quiera obligaba a Harry a hablar si aquello lo atemorizaba?

 

CAPITULO 120  
H: Nick ha sido la única persona que ha permanecido a mi lado desde el primer momento. Ha sido la persona que ha gestionado mi imagen durante cuatro años, además de ser una especie de amigo con “derechos” – Tuvo que respirar profundamente y buscar algo de calma en la mirada impertérrita que Harry le ofrecía. Parecía que estaba hablando para un desconocido, actuando de una forma completamente artificial – Cuando comenzó toda la locura de 1D me sugirió que apartase a mi familia, que era la única manera de que ellas no sufrieran ni me hicieran sufrir a mí. El riego continuo de dinero haría el resto y no tendría nada de lo que preocuparme.  
Era la estupidez más grande que había oído en su vida pero de alguna manera no le sorprendía en absoluto. Louis ya sabía las idas y venidas de Nick sus métodos y su manera de controlar a “sus clientes”.  
H: Las únicas personas de las que me he rodeado han sido los otros 3 chicos, Ben y James. Pero en realidad todo ha girado siempre en torno a Nick. Nick y sus putas para las noches de insomnio, Nick y sus calmantes para el pánico escénico, Nick y las borracheras para desestresarme, Nick y la cocaína para rendir en las entrevistas…y Nick y el sexo ocasional para pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.  
L: Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya Harry. Sólo tenías 16 años, alguien se tenía que haber preocupado por ti de una forma racional - No pudo callarse más. El Dr. Cowell lo silenció con una mirada firme.  
H: Si ha sido culpa mía. Puede ser que yo no sea el responsable de alejar a mi familia o de haberme dejado manipular durante todo este tiempo. Pero si lo soy de haber vuelto a él después de haber estado un mes alejado, después de un mes en el que supe que podía haber otra vida para mí, después de un mes contigo –volvió a bajar los ojos centrándose en algún punto perdido en el suelo y dijo algo, algo que no pudo leer, palabras dubitativas y temblorosas medio ocultas entre la sombra que él mismo proyectaba. Se levantó sin dudarlo para levantar su mentón pero el gesto de contención del terapeuta fue claro y volvió a sentarse.  
L: Por favor Harry no puedo entenderte…- Sabía que odiaba tener que pedir eso, su chico lo sabía pero había algo tan tenso en todo su discurso que decidió no prestar atención a aquello. Algo malo le había pasado a Harry y por un momento vio la muerte de Nick como una posibilidad dentro de su futuro inmediato. La ira y el miedo que llevaba meses intentando reconducir estaban apoderándose de él.

 

 

CAPITULO 121  
H: He estado acostándome con él todo este tiempo – algo fallaba en su comprensión. Tenía que ser eso, sus ojos debían haber perdido algún tipo de conexión con su cerebro, porque lo que había entendido no tenía ningún sentido.  
Se puso de pié y de pronto sintió como la distancia entre ellos se multiplicaba por veinte y por primera vez no quería mirarlo, realmente no quería ver lo que Harry reflejaba en su expresión.  
Una creciente sensación de pánico se estaba apoderando de él al tiempo que procesaba todas y cada una de las palabras que acababa de leer.  
L: Cuándo? – preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.  
H: Antes de verano y durante la gira…  
L: No me importa – lo interrumpió intentando por todos los medios evitar lo que venía a continuación. La confirmación. El engaño.  
H: Y todos estos meses – se dejó caer derrotado en la butaca mientras se mesaba el pelo. Su torrente sanguíneo bombeaba más adrenalina de la que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar y sentía que todo por lo que había luchado estaba irremediablemente perdido. El nosotros que había intentado construir acababa de derrumbarse sin remedio. El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a ser demasiado opresivo.  
Todas sus inseguridades y temores se estaban derramando por aquella habitación. Intentó contener su expresión facial, para ocultar el hecho de que la fuerza de sus sentimientos lo estaban asfixiando. Trató de calmar su respiración mientras recibía una mirada severa del Dr. Cowell, tenía que mantener el control. La única parte racional de su cerebro se entretenía haciéndole saber que debía respirar, que dejándose llevar por la ira no iba a solucionar nada.  
Casi gimió ante la cantidad de tensión que estaba intentando mantener bajo control. Sabía que estaba cerca del punto de ruptura, demasiado cerca.  
L: También…has estado…- las palabras le fallaban al tiempo que las emociones amenazaban con estallar en la superficie. Su corazón desigual golpeó con tanta fuerza que le dolió el pecho mientras luchaba entre el pensamiento consciente y la adoración inflexible. El estaba allí por Harry, lo había perdonado, se habían perdonado apartando temores e inseguridades y pese a que le dolía como si lo estuviesen atravesando con una lanza, entendió que el único camino posible para él era el que discurría al lado del chico.  
Se levantó y se acercó a Harry tomándole de ambas manos. Miró al doctor buscando su aprobación y cuando lo vio asentir por fin encontró el valor para afrontar los ojos verdes que lo esperaban ansiosos.

 

CAPITULO 122  
L: No importa. Nada de eso importa ya. Es solo pasado y tú y yo estamos construyendo futuro. Estamos aquí para pelear, para olvidar todo el maldito pasado, para superarlo – se movió con deliberación, con gentileza, repleto de energía y con un anhelo físico que era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa – Te quiero.  
Sintió las manos de Harry clavándose en su espalda, dando una presión casi dolorosa en la cual los dedos desesperados se aferraban a su piel, dejando claro que entendía el mensaje y que estaba al 100% con él.  
H: Vamos a estar bien, verdad? Dime que vamos a estar bien – su voz era ansiosa. Louis tocó su mejilla.  
L: Hazz…  
H: Sé que no soy perfecto- continuó.  
L: No te querría si lo fueras.  
H: He cometido muchos errores.  
L: Eres humano.  
H: Pero realmente quiero intentarlo, lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo prometerte que siempre vaya a estar bien, pero estoy aquí a tu lado y eso es todo lo que importa – dijo simplemente, con honestidad y sin adornos, con la vulnerabilidad y la inseguridad parpadeando en sus grandes ojos verdes.  
Iban a conseguirlo.  
*  
Acababan de superar la cima de la montaña rusa. No quedaba nada que escalar. Ahora tocaba el descenso. La gran aventura. Soltar la barra de seguridad, abrir los brazos al cielo y concentrarse en mantener los ojos más que abiertos. Gritar y por fin, vivir.


End file.
